naruto master of the force
by Dragonlord0
Summary: 3 months after the invasion of taboo the republic deicers a new planet not knowing if the planet is inhabited or not the republic send Jedi Mace Wendu Obi Wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker Shaak ti Yoda and a representative of the republic to this new world unknown to them theres more to this planet then it seems. discontinued
1. Naruto Master of the force chapter 1

Naruto master of the force

chapter 1 a new beginning

"Disclaimer: it has been 3 months since the invasion of Naboo and the death of both Jedi master qui gon jinn and the Sith lord Darth maul during this time the new chancellor (who in truth was Darth mauls master Darth sideos) Palpatine had brought about a great change to the republic but when explorers discover a new planet that has very strange creatures and human life the republic send Jedi masters mace wendu obi wan kenobi Anakin skywalker yoda shake tii and a representative of the republic they soon learn that the planet is more then it seems

Anakin Skywalker who looks at the new planet shudders in confusion. this does not go unnoticed by his master obi wan Kenobi and Mace Wendu, "Are you alright Anakin" Obi Wan asks. Anakin looks back at him and nods saying, "I can feel the force here its strange its like its alive here in its own way". At this shaak ti smiles at him saying" The force is alive young one but I understand what you mean the force is very strong on this planet." Yoda makes an opinion in this " Strong with force it is but sense i do people very strong with the force there are here".

Mace senses it as well but can't help but feel things here are going to go different then they thought. As they land they notice that the trees are shaking then they see a giant creature coming out from behind them they are amazed by what they see a giant lizard like creature with spikes on its back looking at them in wonder. Anakin walks over to it seeing this mace yells, "Skywalker get away from it ,it could be dangerous" he ignores him and continues to go near it the creature looms at him with kindness and walks over to him as well. seeing that it is peaceful he pets it on the head listening to it purr in enjoyment the others see this and walk over to it and mace says " I've never seen such a creature before" obi wan asks " What is it?".

Then someone tells them "It's a dinosaur" they look up seeing a man in grey robes grey pants a grey hood that covers the top part of his face as well as a sword on his back up on a tree branch. Mace and the others minus the representative can fell the power coming off from him and are amazed at how much there is. Anakin asks a little rudely, "Who are you" before obi wan or mace could scold him the man just laughs saying" Well certainly remind me of myself when i was younger haha as for who I am my name is Sean Ashburn Kruger the fourth avatar of life and it is a pleasure to meet you all especially you young Skywalker" he says very kindly.

Obi Wan says, " I'm sorry for my apprentices rude question" Sean says, "Its no problem like i said i was like that too so what brings you too earth since clearly your not from my world" Mace says " explorers from the republic found this planet a few days ago we were sent to see if there were any sentient life here and ask if they want to join the republic" at this sean's smile dropped saying " Oh so your with that worthless government that didn't try to help naboo?".

This surprised all of them from his change in tone the representative looked enraged yelling, "How dare you the republic is not worthless if anything is its this planet we could simply destroy it if we wish!" those were his last words as his head came off from his body when Sean swung has sword at his neck. the others drew their lightsabers minus Anakin but he asked in fear, "What did you do that for?" seeing him scared he put his sword away saying, "he threatened my world as the avatar I'm tasked with defending my people" he says calmly.

Seeing that he would not harm them the others deactivated their lightsabers Shaak tii goes to him and says, "Im sorry for what he said the republic would never do such a thing but if i my ask a question if you will?" he nods his head she continues, "Why do you think the republic is worthless?" before he could answer that a roar in the distance stopped him knowing what it was he sighed saying, "Ill tell you when we get back to the village for safety follow me".

As they near the village they are amazed by what they see other sentient being working together beings that they were not familiar with Anakin asking, "Who are these people I've never seen people like them" at Sean smiles and laughs, "Not surprising you won't find them in the galaxy cause their homes are on the edge of the galaxy this all started 10 years ago".

Mace seeing that he is telling the truth asks, "Why are they here though if the live at the edge of the galaxy why are they on your planet?" before Sean could answer this a yellow blur attacked him the Jedi were about to help but hearing him laughing he pulled up a spiky blond hair boy with strangely enough had 3 whiskers on each side of his face he looked no older then five years old Anakin seeing this can't help but smile and laugh a little as does obi wan shaak ti even mace and Yoda can help but chuckle at this sean just laughs saying " Naruto what are you doing your supposed to be at home" Naruto looks up at him with a smile saying, "Yumi said i could get out for a while".

At this Sean and the others smile seeing his childish innocents mace then feels the force flowing through this child feeling even stronger then Anakin. Anakin walks up to the now named Naruto and says, "Hi there" Naruto sees him and says hi back mace approaches Sean and asks, "Who is this boy is he your son?" Sean smiles and says, "No but he might as well be his parents were very good friends of mine after an accident though I took him in as my own and raised him why?"

Mace says, "Could we talk in private?" seeing something was up he looks to Naruto and says " why don't you show Anakin around while we talk ok?" Naruto smiles and takes Anakin with him he then faces mace and asks " Is there some kind of problem?" Mace says, "With him no but tell me have heard of the force before?" Sean gives him a confused look but says, "I believe I might have heard a little about it why what does that have to do with Naruto?".

Mace replies, "I can feel the force within him and its very strong stronger then Anakin's" at this Obi Wan's eyes widened a little and asks, "How is that possible Anakin's midclorien count was over 20,000 the strongest we've ever seen?". Mace looks to Sean asking if they could have a blood sample to see how many he has he agrees before seeing where they are smiling he leads them to his house take a blood sample.

Once they entered they saw three very beautiful women one with black hair cut short the second with long red hair that looked to be a few months pregnant and the last one was a blond with four short pony tails holding a baby that looked only to be a few weeks old. Seeing this Sean introduces them telling that their his three wives seeing their shocked faces he explained that he loved all three of them but could not choose just one and then hurting the others filled with rejected love so he married all three of them to keep them together seeing this Shaak ti can't help but smile at his kindness.

The blond one asks, "Sean who are these people i don't recognize them" Sean looks to her and says "These people from the republic apparently someone found our planet by accident and are here to ask if we want to join them Temari" the now named Temari looks at them and smiles bows a little in respect the others introduce themselves the red hair women was named Erza who had admired Sean for his bravery and the other was Yumi she was someone Sean found when her clan was attacked with her as the only survivor.

Mace politely bows his own head in respect and looks at Sean with respect and says, "We are honored to be here now if could see how strong naruto is with the force?" Sean looks at Naruto telling him to follow him as they wait they both come back with a sample of his blood they feed it into the computer to see how high the misiclorians are. their shocked to see that it is over one million Yoda thinks for a second saying, "Unheard of this is to have this many".

Sean smiles and says, "Well Naruto is special it no surprise to me" Obi Wan looks at Naruto and Anakin seeing them get along so well can't help but smile and say, "I agree with you on that" Sean then sighs and says, "Now would someone tell me whats going on i highly doubt this is normal". Mace and Yoda look at each other before they could say anything Obi Wan told him, "There is a legend of someone who is very powerful with the force will bring great balance to the Jedi and the force".

Sean looks at him and says, "Seeing as you said Anakin had 20'000 of these midicloriens you all thought he was the chosen one right?" they all nod Sean just smiles and says, "Thats just the thing about prophecies that i hate they never give you good enough detail so most people just guess on these things its what happened to one about me" Shaak ti surprised by this asks, "What do you mean?" before he could say anything a banging noise was heard at the door sighing knowing who it was went to the door to face an annoyed Danzo leader of the root faction.

Sean knowing what he was going to say asked anyway, "What do you want Danzo?" Danzo looks at him angered and says, "I want you to give me the nine tailed brat he needs to be trained he is our weapon not some child that needs a family he'll die alone anyway no one will love him he's a demon!" the Jedi and Anakin look at him in shock since they couldn't believe someone would call a sweet innocent child like Naruto a weapon or a demon Anakin looks angry at this man and yells " the only demon here is you!".

Naruto looks at him happy that he stood up for him as did the Jedi Obi Wan was proud of Anakin for defending his new friend Danzo appears in front of them with a sword in hand about to strike him. Before Obi Wan of the others could intervene Sean grabbed his arm squeezing it painfully and says, "Its one thing to insult Naruto but to attack him and a child draws the FUCKING LINE DANZO!" he pulls out his sword cuts off Danzos arm with him screaming in pain.

The others just watched since he could handle this with Danzo screaming in pain Sean calls for someone, "SCARFACE!". Soon a what looks like spider faced being appears before them bows asking, "Yes master?" "Get this worthless garbage out of my sight" " it will be done master" ( just so people know that was a predator the same one from AVPR).

With Danzo gone the others asked, "Who was that why did he say Naruto was a weapon and a demon who was that that you called for?" he raised a hand to silence them and told them in order, "That was Danzo leader of a faction of emotionless solders he's some who hates the way things have gone on earth in the last decade since he uses fear to get what he wants while me and the others talk the problems through and not kill each other like he would as to why he called Naruto a weapon he is what is known to many as jinchuuriki or a power of the human sacrifice he holds within him a demon called the nine tailed fox a tailed beast they were viewed as monsters back then before I was chosen to lead the people of earth most people view them as weapons people like Danzo but since my leadership began 98% of the people here don't view them like that anymore as for who that was that was one of my students scarface one of the legions greatest warriors".

Obi Wan asks, "Are there any others here like him". Sean smiles and says, "yeah me" this shocked them more Anakin asks, "What tailed beast do you have in you?". Sean simply smiles and shakes his " none there are two types of jinchuuriki in this world Naruto's kind is a newer type my type are the kind who don't have demons but spirits that chose their hosts to use their powers after birth since they can see what type of person they'll be i however hold three one is the king of the dragons the bull dragon or spyro as he calls himself another is one of the strongest spirits called Godzilla and the last one who is very similar to the last is called zilla".

This made them understand why he was so powerful now with spirits like those how could he not be. Yoda smiles at and says, "Right you are to lead your people with your wisdom safe they are". Sean smiles and says, "I'm just doing what all avatars do" this reminded Anakin of something he wanted to ask, "What is an avatar anyway I've never heard of one before" the other Jedi agreed since they didn't know either Sean looks at them with very serious eyes and says, "If you truly wish to know ill tell you".

He went on to explain that the avatars were earths guardians the ones that have great power. He told them that it was his great grandfather Alfred Kruger the first avatar of life who lead humanity to great age of peace for 500,000 years. Then his son paarthurnax Kruger who after his fathers death from age was chosen by him to be the next after of life who lead humanity to battle when a great darkness came upon the land to destroy them.

Then he gave the mantle to his son Altar Kruger who was Sean's father. He had accomplished many things in his life like his ancestors he even helped formed the village their in now with two great warriors who were from both the uchiha clans and the senju clan they were madara uchiha and hasirama senju.

All three of them created the village to unite the clans of earth to stop the needless slaughter of their children altar first had a son named Freddy Kruger but Freddy did not have the qualities to be an avatar seeing him become very arrogant then he came to be but Freddy in blind rage had unleashed three spirits that are now sealed into Sean. He wanted to kill his brother so could be the next avatar Freddy did fail because alters brothers stopped him but altar unable to heal his wounds went over to his new son and sealed all three spirits into him and made him the next avatar.

Sean from a young age had made plenty friends to ease the pain of not having any parents but the people who knew his father very well always were there for him and he was always grateful for what they did for him. At the age of 7 Sean had mastered his great-grandfathers greatest power called blood bending which was extremely difficult for many but to him it came with ease as if he could always do it. at age 10 he was more mature then kids his age always talking things out rather then fight.

The 3rd hokage tasked Sean to go to the land of earth and negotiate with them to end the third ninja war which he did with very little difficulty then went to the land of lighting did the same thing he went to the hidden sand village to talk to the fourth kazakage and ask if the leaf could help them in anyway seeing as its a sand village. While there Sean found the jinchuuriki of the one tailed shukuku a young boy who had hurt his uncle listening carefully to what his uncle said he was disgusted that the boys father the kazakage ordered him to kill garra when he saw the explosions and saw garra put the symbol of love on his forehead knowing he may become unstable he knew he had to act.

He went over to him and talked to him garra calmed down and listened to him saying that every word his uncle told him was a lie that his mother did love him as did his uncle telling him his father might have told him to say that to him to test him if he could remain sane. At this garra broke down and cried in confusion asking why this was happening to him. Sean just smiled and told him he wasn't alone that he had his siblings telling him that they did care for him but were more then likely doing as their father said to stay away from him out of fear of angering him.

At this his sister temari came up who was listening to them talk came up to her brother and hugged him crying and he cried with her. Sean then noticed their father in the distance with a sad expression he goes to him and tells him to tell him the truth which he does with the family back together and people beginning to warm up to garra after hearing what Sean said he decided to head to the hidden mist village hoping for an alliance which they did seeing the benefit of it and some help since the third mizukaga ruined the village and now was back in the hands of the second mizukage who knew Sean's father very well.

With things done and all he went back to the leaf village to report in his success on the way back he noticed a wild fire to the West and went to investigate. Finding only one survivor Yumi she could not remember the name of her clan he took her back and told the Hokage what happened the third Hokage was pleased with his success and more since he saved a young girl. Sean requested that her clan status remains a secrete knowing most people will try to take advantage with her he agreed and Yumi was very grateful to him.

At age 15 he found another girl who was gifted with swords like him Erza she was an orphan so didn't have a last name then to everyones surprise people known as the Convenient arrived and requested to speak to him telling that one of their arbiters saw of vision of him leading the galaxy to peace. He was shocked to say the least but accepted this responsibility with honor. 5 years later Temari had moved to the village to tell Sean how she felt and erza and yumi all agreed to share him seeing his kind heart.

A month later the nine tailed fox appeared killing all those who stood in its path the fourth hokage who was Naruto's father Minato sealed the demon into his son his mother holding him as she died with smile on her face. Sean found them with Naruto in the hands of his dead mother Kushina Uzamaki Sean decided to take Naruto as his own and raise him since Minato's death Sean was made leader of earth since over the years earth had gained more and more allies.

At the end of the story the Jedi are at a lost for words Anakin then asks, "So your like the Jedi then but earths version of them?". Sean smiles and says, "In a manner of speaking yes I guess you could say that what are you Jedi like?" Mace explains to him what a Jedi is and Sean wasn't happy about what he was hearing and says, "How can you clam to have no emotions or attachments there what makes you stronger" Mace tells them its what lead others to the dark side at this Sean was confused asking, "The dark side whats that?".

Yoda explains that the dark side of the force is where Jedi lose themselves and become what they hate hearing this Sean says, "Your looking at wrong though having emotions are what tell is wrong or right and having attachments to people mean they'll help you make sure that you don't loss yourself to darkness". Hearing this they realize he has a point Anakin asks, "Is that why you're so powerful?" he nods his head telling them that his friends and family are what gave him a reason to fight and ensure peace to earth and its allies Shaak ti asks, "If we brought the rest of the Jedi council here do you think you could persuade them to change the code and see if your way works for us and the republic?".

He nods his head Anakin then members something and says, "You said the republics worthless why they help keep order?" Sean shakes his head no at this saying, "Tell me this what problems in the galaxy has the republic solved exactly name a few that brought a great change?" at this they tried to think of one but sadly they couldn't seeing his answer he said, "See thats it nothing politics and democracy do nothing in reality they only slow things down or prevent others from doing whats right like on naboo they did nothing to help but you two did everything could without the republics aiding you".

Obi Wan then realizes something and asks, "How do you know that anyway were you there?" Sean shakes his head, "No I wasn't but my spies were they told me everything thats how i know about naboo but enough about this I've had enough questions today" Shaak it then remembers something and asks, "Before Danzo came here you said that there was a prophecy about you but it was wrong what did you mean?". He smiles and says, "The one of me said that the fourth generation avatar of life would end a war alone and bring about a great change to earth while I did end a war 6 years ago I didn't do it alone i had my friends and fellow avatars helped me end the war most people assumed I would do it alone I knew I couldn't though no one person can just end a war by themselves the war was proof enough of that".

They realize he had a point but decided to discuss it more later seeing their done with asking him questions he says, "Now about this alliance with the republic the only way the legion will agree to an alliance is if the senate agrees to come here to talk about the terms and agreements of this alliance no other way" Mace thinks for a moment then saying, "I believe they may agree to this seeing as things are changing better for the republic since the new chancellor was put into office three months ago" Sean nods and says, "Very well I'll take you back to your ship to contact them then you'll return here to wait for them to arrive with the rest of the Jedi order".

They agree head back to their ship inform the senate of the events that took place here Palpatine agrees and orders the senate to go to earth for this alliance hoping for the best but was slightly annoyed that the representative was killed for threatening earth with false clams of what the republic would do the Jedi order also agree to go to this planet now they wait for them to arrive.

summery this is a story I've been trying to get out if anyone wants to give suggestions on what i could do ask ill see what i can do it might not be good because i haven't done this for a while also this going to be more then just a Naruto star wars crossover but rather a large one with aliens that most have seen in games and movies


	2. Naruto Master of the force chapter 2

Naruto master of the force  
"chapter 2 a new beginning part 2

hello all readers that like my story seeing as the main problem was making the story one big wall of texts I've decided to fix that starting with this new chapter I'll go back and fix the first chapter but read this and tell me what you think of chapter 2. also if anyone wants me to add something to the story tell me in the comments or send me a message while this is a Naruto star wars crossover it is also a huge crossover of other movies tv characters and video game characters now on with the story

While the Jedi were waiting for the republic to arrive to negotiate an alliance with the legion they decided to learn more of the people of earth and the creatures that live here. While staying at a hotel that Sean had provided for them Mace deciding to explore the village more found a child that looked to be at Naruto's age with black hair shaped (and I know I'm not the first one to see this) like a ducks ass watching a man who looked like an older version of the child train. watching in interest he sees the young man throwing shuriken at targets while jumping and doing it in the air not missing a single target ( I'm not good at describing things like this unless its battle like). seeing his performance Mace is very impressed when the child called out, "wow that was so cool Itachi" the now named Itachi smiles at the child

Itachi then sees Mace watching them since he didn't know who this was he approached him asking, "Who are you i don't believe I've seen you in the village before?". Mace nods telling him that he was sent here by the republic to investigate this planet since its existence was now known. Itachi nods his head saying, "So your here to see if earth will join the republic I hate to disappoint you but seeing as the republic didn't even lift a finger to help Naboo that might not happen" Mace raises and eyebrow asking why he thinks that is. Itachi sighs and says, "The legion since it was formed 10 years ago has watched the republic doing nothing to truly help its allies has grown to dislike it believing it to be nothing more then group of people that only debates on its problem but never acts on solving its problems".

Knowing that this was true before Naboo was invaded said, "While that is true our new chancellor is changing things for the better since he took office after Naboo was freed to make the republic into what it should be rather then just debate on its problems". Itachi nods his head in understanding and says, "If thats true then there may be an alliance as long as Danzo is not present". Mace frowns and says, "We've already seen him and i understand why he shouldn't be there"

Surprised that he already met him asks, "How did you meet him he usually rarely talks with anyone outside of his root facility?". Mace frowns more telling him of his encounter with him at Sean's home hearing this the child asks, "Is Naruto ok?". Itachi and Mace look down at him with Itachi saying, "I'm sure he's fine Sasuke". Itachi looks back at Mace saying, "I'm not surprised that he would do this its not the first time Danzo has done something like this he's someone who prefers to control people by fear and power but since Sean was made the leader of earth 5 years ago he's been losing his grip on life and has on more then once tried to take Sean's position as leader from him but always fails" Mace raises an eyebrow asking, "What exactly has he tried before?".

Itachi shakes his head saying, "thats private" Mace nods in understanding seeing it was something not for the common ears to hear. Itachi smiles and says, "I've known Sean since we were young and naive about the world I'm probably the only one that can take him on and come out as a draw". This surprised mace and asks, "How do you figure that are you an avatar like him?". Itachi shakes his head no and explains that both of them had trained together hoping to bring peace to earth since after his fathers death the world was in chaos both of them have always tried to beat the other but it always came out a failure

Just then they hear a laugh they both look up to see a man with short brown hair purple eyes blue jeans a black leather jacket with a white and blue striped shirt and holding a bottle of vodka. Itachi knowing who this is smiles and says, "Reznov what are you doing here shouldn't you be at the lab with Julia making sure more of her experiments don't go haywire?"(This is not the same Reznov from call of duty thats his father that I will explain about later in the story). The now named Reznov smiles and says, "Kruger called for all the council members for this alliance with the republic to come here including her and the rest of the avatars he wants everyone to be here no ones to be left out". Mace looks confused asking, "Kruger?".

Itachi laughs a little saying, "He means Sean thats what he calls him Reznov's real name is John Reznov but he prefers to be called by his last name he's also the avatar of death and Julia mactavish his wife is the avatar of courage she's one of the top scientist on earth its was her idea to bring back the dinosaurs since they were extinct for 64 million years and modified some of them somewhat to not attack humans knowing that they would be put down if that happened". This interested Mace asking, "Where is Julia now?" then another voice called out, "Right here"

"A women with brown eyes brown hair in a ponytail wearing glasses wearing a black shirt black pants sandals designed for combat looking at them in amusement saying, "Its always been my ambition to revive species that have been extinct and see them in flesh and blood rather then assume what they did and looked like Sean helped me bring them back using cloning technology that was giving to us by the forerunners as a gift we used this to bring them back using the DNA that was found in mosquitos that were fossilized in amber".

Mace looks even more interested saying, "I can see why we encountered one when we first landed here". Julia smiles in interest asking, "Really which one?". He tells her it had spikes on its back and its tail. She smiles saying, "That was a stegosaurs we let them out into the wild along with most of the herbivores before releasing the carnivores out". Mace then asks a question, "What else did you revive them for from the way I've seen some in the village I assume theres more to then that?"

Julia thinks for a moment then replies, "I also had this idea of having them as partners in the field in certain areas such as tracking and what not its still a work in progress but its working just a little slowly care to see there testing some raptors out in a few minutes?". Interested to see how far they have come nods his head. Itachi looks to Sasuke telling him to head home and tell their parents to be ready for a council meeting he nods and heads off. they near a facility that has solders holding tranquilizers just for safety. they head up to see Naruto Yumi Yoda and Shaak ti observing through the glass. making themselves known Yumi smiles looking at Julia saying, "You just couldn't help but show off your work could you?". Seeing that she was caught just smiles and laughs sheepishly.

They look down seeing Sean down on a platform telling someone to open the cages. They watch as 4 creatures come out same species but different skin textures Yoda looking at them in interest rubs in his chin in thought. Then a pig comes out and runs away from them with the dinosaurs chasing it. This goes on for about a minute but as they near it Sean call out to them, "Hold" the pig gets back into its cage three of the four dinosaurs look at him. Sean sees one of them not looking clicks something in his hand saying, "Blue up, Blue!" the now named blue looks at him and snarls, "Hey don't give me that, Delta lock it up!". Seeing that he has their attention say, "Good follow me".Sean puts his hand down a bucket pulling out some dead mice, "Ok heres yours Delta""

He throws the mice at each one calling out their names then picks up a big rat, "Blue this is for you". He throws it to Blue. The others watching the work in progress. "Eyes up,...go" the dinosaurs run off now. the staff are clapping and cheering at the success they made today. Sean then notices Mace Itachi Reznov and Julia up at the top walking up the stairs he looks at Julia and says, "Well at least were making some progress here I almost thought that weren't going to listen to me". Mace absolutely amazed by this states, "That was incredible". The others smile and laugh Julia looks at him and says, "This is the first test we had with them like this it went better then expected". Julia the notices Yoda looking at them in interest and asks, "Your more curious about them then the other aren't you?".

Yoda looks back to her and says, "Very intelligent they are seen such creatures before I have not". Sean smiles and says, "Well their unique thats for sure their called velociraptors their pack hunters were testing them to see how far that intelligence goes so far its more then we predicted". Before Shaak ti could ask a question a man came up to him, "Well this going better then i imagined haha". Sean who frowns replies, "What do you want Vic were busy?" he stops laughing and says in a serious voice, "A field test you saw how they followed orders" Sean sighs in annoyance replies, "We've only tested them once that doesn't mean their ready for a field test and I told you before I'm not going to use them as military weapons their living creatures not machines" Vic just rolls his eyes saying, "Oh come on how long are you going to let them sit in here and test them till you see their perfect for the military reasons were sitting on a gold mine here".

Sean getting angry replies, "Julia and I didn't bring them back to life just to use them as weapons we brought them back let them live again and to learn from them". Vic just scuffs, "Nature gave us the perfect killing machines 64 million years ago and your just going to learn from them" losing his patients Sean replied, "This conversation is over" Vic get in front of him saying, "I don't think so extinct animals have no rights" "Their not extinct anymore and if you keep this up you'll be in the exact situation as Danzo NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!". Vic just glares at him before leaving.

Sean just lets out an annoyed sigh and looks to the others, "He's been trying to get me and other council members to use the dinosaurs as weapons and he's getting to the point where he might do something that will cause damage". Mace looks to him and says,"Why does he want to do that for?" Sean replies, "Because certain dinosaurs while could be used in the military but are to unpredictable with or without modifying them". Shaak ti seeing his stress says, "If it bothers you so much why not remove him from this place?" Sean replies with a sigh, "I wish it was that simple but enough about this lets see what the Obi Wan and Anakin are up to.

Meanwhile Obi Wan and Anakin were walking through the village when something catches Anakin's interests. A weapons shop both went in and were surprised by the variety of weapon one that caught his interest the most was an elite energy blade take ahold of it and he accidentally activates it nearing his face he drops it in shock while jumping back. He looks to see Obi wan giving him an amused look saying, "Next time you might want to know how it works before getting yourself killed". Anakin just rubs his head sheepishly and nods.

Just then Sean and Erza enter the shop seeing the blade on the ground they laugh a little, "Let me guess this caught your interest and picked it up and almost killed yourself?" Anakin just gives him an annoyed look this got everyone to laugh, "Don't worry Reznov almost did the exact same thing once I'm not surprised the energy blade caught your interests a lot of people seem to like this but only a few have mastered its forms in battle it takes time and patients but your young you have plenty of time" he roughs up his hair a little making him laugh a little.

Anakin then asks a question, "What about your sword theres no copy of it here?" Sean laughs at this saying, "My sword is a one of a kind along with the rest of my armor which I'm not wearing its called daederic armor its both metal and organic". This confused them since theres never been a weapon or armor like that seeing there confusion he explains its an old technique that has been long forgotten and only a handful of people still remember the armor these days

Sean then suggests they go find the others since theres going to be a gathering with an ambassador from the hidden cloud village to sign a treaty with the third Hokage. As they near the building Sean notices something odd in the ambassadors eyes once the meeting was over he approaches Hiruzan telling him that something wasn't right seeing his concern orders some anbu to keep an eye on the ambassador. Shaak ti seeing his concern asks, "Whats wrong you seem on edge?" Sean looks to her telling him he doesn't think the ambassador is here just to sign a treaty but is after something here. The Jedi agree with him having sensed something was amiss in this. Later that night Sean Anakin Obi Wan and Naruto arrive at the Hyuga compound to visit another council member his old teammate Hiashi.

As they arrive Sean notices a man with a bag in hand trying to run away him and Obi wan look at each other then the kids telling them to stay here. The unknown man was smiling underneath his mask thinking he got away but then his eyes widened in horror standing front of him was the avatar of life her tries to run back but is faced with a man with a glowing blue sword. Sean approaches him takes the bag from the man since he's frozen in fear opens it. To his shock its Hiashi's daughter Hinata Hyuga she looks at him in confusion he puts her down just as her father and mother arrive.

Sean in anger activated his clans most powerful ability called the dragons eyes Obi Wan saw his eyes had changed into something similar to the Sith. Sickly yellow eyes that were slitted this put him on edge a little just then Hiruzan and some Anbu arrived Sean approaches the ambassador picks him up by his neck, "You better explain why you had the hairess of the Hyuga clan or I'm going to break every bone in your body in a slow agonizing way". The man explains that the civilian council in the hidden cloud village paid him to kid nape a member of the Hyuga clan from the main branch to take back to the hidden cloud since they don't have many blood line users and wanted to gain more.

Sean knowing this was true since he had been to the village on many occasions and saw this himself but still wasn't going to let this slide. The ANBU took the man to interrogation to learn more from him Obi Wan approaches him and asks, "What does he mean by blood lines?". Sean explains to him that there are people who can use abilities in their clan or by chance depending on the person or the families history and that the hidden cloud had the least amount of bloodlines of all the five great nations. Obi Wan nods at this then asks him a question on his eyes, "I also noticed that your eyes changed similar to the Sith".

Sean gives him a confused look asking to explain Obi Wan tells him that the Sith were easy to tell apart from the Jedi from their eyes being sickly yellow. This makes even more confused saying, "How can you just tell if someones a Sith just on that what if the Sith Were right next to you but didn't have those eyes?"(this is a question I asked my self cause it is known for the Sith mainly to have those eyes but palapatine didn't have them till revenge of the Sith or dookue for that matter which really confused me and few others who noticed this).

Obi Wan realizes he has a point but says nothing. They head back to Naruto and Anakin but they see a teen with grey gravity defying hair glaring at Naruto who hides behind Anakin they listen to them talking hearing Anakin, "What is your problem he didn't do anything to you or anyone?" the teen just snorts, "He's the reason so many people here lost their families 5 years ago he's the demon he needs to die!" Anakin gets in his face, "Says who you? what gives you the right to just someone needs to die and he's not a demon he's a human being here your just like Danzo blindly arrogant thinking you know whats right but you don't and it's going to get you killed" .

Sean and Obi Wan smile at his bravery for standing up for Naruto again Sean looks to Obi Wan and says, "You must very proud of him for standing up to those in need he really does remind me of myself when i was his age". Obi Wan nods his head at this knowing Anakin always did the right thing for people like this. The teen finally has enough pulls out a sword and says, "If you don't move ill kill you as well he needs to pay for killing me teacher my Father". Before they could intervene Anakin pulls out the energy sword from the store Sean bought for him activates it and says, "Try it".

They watch them battle with Anakin doing extremely well for his first sword fight. Anakin knocks the teens sword out of his head uses the force to push him down brings his sword to his face. Sean and Obi Wan were very impressed by this but then Sean notices the teens hand starting to spark knowing what was about to happen calls out the teens name, "KAKASHI!" The now named Kakashi looks to him in anger saying, "Stay out of this avatar it's not your concern" Sean just grabs his neck and says in an enraged tone, "It is my concern when you attack two children and attempt to kill them I've put up with this before but you are really starting to test my limits you ever try this again and it will be the last thing you do UNDERSTAND?!".

Kakashi just glares at him but nods Sean lets go of him and he runs off but not without giving Anakin and Naruto one last glare. Sean shakes his head saying, "This is getting way out of hand first Danzo now him i hope the republic gets here before anymore incidents happen" Obi Wan nods his head since he understood what he meant he looks to Anakin and smiles saying, "Im very Impressed how you handled this Anakin Qui Gon would be very proud of you and you did well in your first battle without a lightsaber" Anakin smiles at that.

Sean then decides to head home with Naruto telling them to head to the labs in the morning to show them what else they were working on.

Authors note: ok its a little shorter then the last one and yes i know I've copied a scene from jurassic world but truth be who hasn't copied something from a movie or game and put it in their stories before i know plenty who have anyway I fixed the problem that people said i needed to fix on my story writing so theres that next chapter the republic finally arrives as well as koan and nagato who in my story were his students for 2 years then Jiraiya took over for him taking interest in nagato's abilities also I will go back and fix the first chapter just not yet Darth Sidios's master is still alive i know he died after Sidios became chancellor but in my story he's alive only till the next chapter and like i said if anyone has suggestions just tell me in the comments or send me a message


	3. Naruto Master of the force chapter 3

Naruto master of the force

Chapter 3 a new beginning part 3  
note: okay so i got more messages saying I improved on my writing thats good now in this chapter is where things go differently for the republic i won't spoil it here but i will tell you Sidious's master is in this chapter only also those who still have some ideas for me in the story just let me know in the comments.

Also for the herem for naruto and my oc character for naruto: Hinata Sakura Tenten Ino Anko Hana Kin Tayuya Guren Sasame Isaribi female Haku Kurotsuchi Mei Karui Samui fu Yugito Maki Shion Amaru princess Koyuki Shizuka Ashoka Barris Aayla Ryio Chuchi and the Taplar twins from season six of the clone wars.  
For my oc character its Temari Yumi Erza Mabui Pakura Shaak ti Luminara Butler Swan Atris and Adi Gallia i know what you guys are thinking why give my oc character a herem simple if i gave them to naruto the herem would be to big to keep track so i gave them to my oc character so i could still use them.

Yes there still will be kakashi bashing later on if your asking why me and a few others simply think he was always trying to sabotage Naruto's training and always hated him because he lost his teacher who he looked up to as a father till Naruto came along. Will i have him as a Sith probably in later chapters when the clone wars begin as well as Danzo and if your wondering what other characters from other movies games and comics are in the story you'll just have to wait and find out in this chapter if you want me to add someone from a movie game or comic in this just ask and I'll see what i on with the story.

The next morning the Jedi went to the location that Sean told them to go to which didn't look like much put a rock wall. Anakin looked confused and asks, "Why did he ask us to go here theres nothing here but rock?" before they could answer they heard a laugh looked up to see Sean Naruto Reznov Julia Itachi and a long white hair man dressed in sage robes and red wooden sandals smiling at them on a tree Reznov replies, "Not everything is what it seems to be kid watch" Reznov went up to the wall pressed on something and a door opens in the wall with an elevator big enough for 50 people or other things. Anakin looks at the elevator and replies, "Oh i get secrete entrance right?" Rezone nods his head.

The white haired man smiles and replies, "This will take us directly to the weapons lab you'll be surprised by what you see thats there". Anakin not knowing the man asks, "Who are you by the way a council member?". The man nods his head but before he could do his horrifying intro Sean beat him to it, "This is jiraiya one of the three legendary sannin or sage in english he's one of the best ninja in the village and was taught by the third Hokage and he's was teacher of the fourth Hokage Minato Naruto's father but Naruto calls him another name that mostly women call him".

The now named Jiraiya sweats a little at this cause he didn't won't them to laugh at him. Shaak ti raising a suspicious eye brow asks, "Oh and what name is that it can't be that bad?" Naruto blurts it, "Pervy sage!" this got all them laughing to while jiraiya sulks at this Shaak ti laughed at this but lost respect for him instantly. Once their laughter was over they went into the elevator (insert captain America winter solder soundtrack project insight music here) once they arrive at the labs their shocked to see what they were making giant robots that looked like they could destroy entire armies on one shot ship carriers with massive weapon on both top and bottom tanks that looked like scorpions and many other weapons none of them have ever seen before.

Anakin in awe says, "Whoa the legion built all of this?" Sean smiles and nods saying, "Yeah we started making weapons like this years ago our top weapons designers said we always have to be prepared for the worst or lots of people might die from the unexpected we all agreed on this since we all knew war is inevitable in life". Shaak ti asks, "This must cost a lot of finance to keep up with this program correct?" Sean shakes his head replying, "Actually it doesn't there is no budget for this we never spend money on projects like this we just do it finances are always used on things that are needed for the people in the legion not its military" this surprised them since the old republic always financed its military during when it was at war.

Then a voice caught their attention, "I still think its strange doing that but were not complaining in the least" they look to see 2 teens one boy with black hair black eyes with goggles on his forehead another a girl with brown hair brown eyes purple marks on each cheek. Sean smiles seeing two of Minato's students who didn't hate Naruto replies, "Hey Obito Rin didn't expect to see you 2 here". Rin smiles replying, "Well we came here to see if theres anything we could do since things have been hectic around the village lately because of this alliance talk with the republic is that true?"

Sean nods telling them that the Jedi told him things have been changing since their new leader was put into office. Rin and Obito then sees naruto and smiles at him with Rin picking him up in her arms saying, "Now what are you doing here Naruto" Naruto just giggles at them Then a communicator went off on Sean's wrist he pressed it and said, "What is it?" 2 chunin appeared in a hologram form telling him that 3 visitors wish to see him immediately. Sighing he replies, "Alright I'll be right there" he turns off the communicator and looks to the Jedi saying, "We'll have to continue this later Rin can you take them to the council chambers the republic senate is going to be here soon" She nods here head with Naruto still in her arms.

He leaves to go to the main gate to see 3 people in black cloaks with red clouds on them. Raising an eyebrow he asks, "You three wanted to see me I hope this is important I have a meeting soon with the republic?" the one in the middle replies with a laugh, "You don't recognize us sensei that hurts now?" Sean raises an eyebrow saying, "Sensei wait a minute Yahiko Konan Nagato is that you three?" With that the removed their hoods reveling them to be young adults two men and one women the first man had orange hair and blue eyes the second man had red hair and some strange eyes that had a ripple pattern to them the women had blue hair and orange eyes.

Sean looks at them in shock saying, "I don't believe this I thought you three were killed years ago by Hanzo why didn't you come here earlier I grieved over you guys?" Yahiko tells them that they had to lay low till those who were loyal to Hanzo stopped looking for them they made an organization to help villages that needed defending from rogue ninja forming the Akatsuki a peace forming organization to help the 5 great nations stabilize its peace treaties to prevent anymore wars in the future.

Sean looks at them and smiles seeing they did what they always wanted to do and replies, "Well I'm impressed you've come far from being the three kids to what you three are now but still what brings you here i doubt its just to say hello to me and Jiriaya?" Nagato replies, "We heard there was going to be an alliance with the legion and the republic we came here to help any way we could". Sean smiles seeing them just as he remembered always trying to help. Sean seeing their determination replies, "Well if think you can help out in these negotiations your more then welcome to help out" They smile and he leads them to the council chambers.

Meanwhile on a republic cruiser Darth Sidious was talking with his master, "If what the Jedi say is true we can't let this opportunity pass by we must take this child and turn him into the perfect Sith my apprentice you will distract them with the negotiations while I kidnap this boy once then well turn him into our pawn and not even this avatar will stop us do not fail me as your student did or the consequences will be dire" Sidious replies, "I understand master you will have this child and the Jedi will fall before our power."

2 hours after Sean and his old students came here the rest of the legions council arrived in the village and waited for the republic and the Jedi order to arrive when they saw the Republic cruiser it landed on one of the largest landing pads they had the doors to the cruiser open reveling senators of the republic and the entire Jedi order. The chancellor walks out with senate commandos guarding him. They see Sean Itachi Reznov Julia Hiashi and a man in black robes with a hoodie covering the top part of his face as well as the Jedi who came to the planet first.

Sean smiles and approaches the chancellor with a hand out Palpating takes it and shakes it Sean replying, "Welcome to earth chancellor it's a pleasure to see you" Palpatine smiles and replies back, "Likewise my friend i hope these negotiations go well for both of us" Sean smiles, "You and me both the council is almost ready to begin while were getting every thing set everyone here is free roam the village till the negotiations begin I'll have solders with you and inform you when the time comes" Palpatine nods his head with his commandos following him.

When he left he frowns Shaak ti noticed this and replies, "Is there something wrong?" Sean shakes his head saying, "I'm not sure there was a moment there when I felt something was wrong probably its just nothing" Then a few Jedi approached him bowing in respect and introduce themselves, "It is a pleasure to finally meet master Kruger I am Master Gallia of the jedi council this is Master Luminara and Master Bultar Swan Shaak ti told us about your way to change the Jedi code for the better is that true?

Sean smiles and replies, "Yes I know I can once this happens I'm extremely confident the Jedi will both get from this change both physically and emotionally also don't call me Master Kruger just call me Sean ok" Then a snort caught their attention they see a women in white Jedi robes white hair and white eyes replying in arrogance, "Your way will just weaken the Jedi i don't know why Master Yoda even agreed to this talking to someone who lacks discipline and control" The three female Jedi just looks at her in embarrassment since she always brought people down since she made the rank of Jedi master.

Shaak ti replied in annoyance, "Atris you have no say in this matter its for the council to decide not you". Atris just snorts but before she could say more Sean walked up to her making her step back a little in slight fear since he was letting out powerful waves of his power. He doesn't glare at her he just says, "Your scared aren't you?" Artis looks at him in confusion he but lets him continue, "Your afraid that if this change does come you won't know how to accept or deal with it so you act high and mighty to hide that fear don't you?"

Atris looks at him in shock seeing he figured her out in just one minute she nods her head in shame. The other Jedi that arrived with the republic watched in interest since many were always concerned about her knowing the truth about her but never said anything. Sean brings his hand to the left side of her face making her look directly into his forest green eyes seeing kindness and compassion he replies, "You don't have to be afraid learn from others who can help you understand change and not be left alone to suffer in life I can help with that if you'll let me"

Atris for the first time since she could remembered smiled in happiness. The other Jedi smile at this finally seeing her open up to someone who they all have only known for a few minutes. One of the Jedi with a big head approached him saying, "You certainly have a way of words and knowing people that need to open up more" Sean looks to him and nods. Then all of them feel a dark presence in the village Sean and Itachi looked at each other wondering what that was. With that they put the village on alert hoping to find whatever that was.

When they all left the landing pad Anakin notices someone very familiar the person turns around and sees hi and smiles calling out, "Ani?" This got Sean and the others to laugh at this He looks at Anakin asking, "Friend of yours?" the young women approaches them saying, "Ani what are you doing here I didn't see you on the cruiser?" Sean smiles seeing great kindness in her and replies, "Him Obi Wan Mace Shaak ti and Yoda came here when someone reported my planets coordinates their was a representative with but his big mouth got him killed when he threatened my world"

The women looks at him and asks,"Your planet?' Sean smiles and replies, "Yes I'm the leader of earth and the leader of the legion have been for 5 years now by the way my name is Sean Ashburn Kruger who are you?" The women smiles and replies,"Im Padme queen of Naboo" Sean smiles more at this, "Oh so your the one who went back to your planet to free your people I have to say I'm very impressed at your determination i would i have done exactly the same thing as you" Padme smiles and replies, "Thank you I only wish that Qui Gon wasn't killed he really looked forward to teaching Ani here" Sean nods saying, "Yes i heard i had my spies on Naboo they reported me the situation we were going to send out a fleet to free the planet people but you did that and united the whole planet more then we were going to do."

Before more could be said an ANBU black ops ninja appeared and told him the meeting was ready to begin. nodding his head he looks to them saying, "Well looks like everything is ready to begin lets head over to council chambers" with that they went begin the meeting unaware that someone on the republics ship had got off and went to Sean's house to take Naruto off this planet.

Soon all council members from the legion arrived from earth and other planets. The earth council members from their village were Itachi who was the second in command When sean wasn't around. His parents Fugaku and Mikito Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuga, Inochi Shikaku Choza Tsume Shibi Hiruzen Sarutobi his two teammates Koharu and Hamura Jiraiya Orichimaru Tsunade who looked to be a few months pregnant.

From the other villages were Garra who is the Fifth Kazakage his father the fourth Kazakage Rasa Baki who was a council member on both the legion and in the hidden sand village. A the fourth Raikage and his father Raizen the third Raikage from the village hidden in the clouds (Yeah I'm not going to use his real name since their the same so people would get confused on who's talking so a friend gave me another name to use). Onoki the third Tsuchikage and his master and predecessor Mu the second Tsuchikage. Gengetsu Hōzuki the second Mizukage Yagura the fourth Mizukage.  
Council member from earth that were not from ninja villages were Obadiah Stane John Irons Carl Bishop Wayland these three were the top weapons designers of the legion.

Council member from other planets were from the covenant forerunners predators Regents(from the movie Battleship) Furons Blisk(from destroy all humans 2) transformers both autobots and decepticons and many others.

Before the negations could begin Sean had an uneasy feeling in his gut he already assigned 4 of the best ANBU to look out for Naruto since he couldn't bring a five year old here but this feeling kept telling him something was wrong. Shaking this feeling off for now he took a seat and the negations began the chancellor speaking first, "It is a great pleasure for both the republic and the legion to be here in hopes of an alliance..." Before he could continue an arrogant senator spoke up, "Forgive me chancellor but why should we have an alliance with these primitive animals who decided to make a government in the dark for all we know they could be planing to destroy the republic."

This got an angry reaction out of most of the members of the legion but both Sean and Palpatine remained calm with Sean replying, "Now why would we do that our object and desire is peace like your but unlike you we won't just sit and debate on our problems instead of acting when its needed the most I find this funny coming from the people who invaded Naboo and tried to force its ruler to sign a treaty to make it legal."

This got most of both the legion and republic to agree since the invasion the trade federation has been losing its trade franchise in the galaxy. The senator replies, "The entire trade federation was not responsible for that Nut Gunnray acted on his own on that incident" Sean just shakes his head and says, "I highly doubt that but thats just my opinion i asked for the republic here to make an alliance to help out the galaxy in the best of our ability and solving its problems that it can't seem to do."

One senator asks, "What sort of problems do you think we can't solve?" Sean replies, "Such as stoping slave and drug trafficking getting rid of large crime syndicates like the Black sun the hutts and the Zygerrians." This got most of them to widen their eyes since it was true they did have these problems but could never do anything about since they didn't know what to do other then ask the Jedi for help but even they had trouble solving this.

While this was going on Naruto was being watched by the 4 ANBU that Sean Assigned to look after him. Suddenly they were having trouble breathing they tried to warn Naruto to run but couldn't say anything. Naruto saw them and gasped in fear as they fell to the ground dead. A figure approached him with a cruel smile Naruto tried to run but was lifted off the ground.

With Sean the negotiations were going very well when he sensed Naruto was in trouble. Just as Padme was going to ask him something to their shock and confusion he disappeared from their view one senator asks, "W-What where did he..." before the rest could get out he reappeared with naruto behind his leg and to the Jedi's shock was holding a Sith lord by the neck in his right hand with an absolute furious look on his face yelling to him, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO COME TO MY PLANET AND KIDNAP NARUTO YOU WILL ANSWER ME WHO ARE YOU!" Darth plagueis for the first time in his entire life was absolutely terrified of this man.

He used force lighting to distract him. Sean let go so Naruto wasn't hit he teleported him to Mace and the others how he hid behind. Seeing him in safe hands he faced the Sith lord with his Dragons eyes activated intimidating him a little Plegueis drew his lightsaber hoping to end this soon and capture the boy. Sean draws out his sword and a light engulfs his body replacing his robes with strange black armor.

Sean rushes at him with blinding speed Plegueis jumps to avoid being hit tries to go for Naruto but his body wouldn't move for some reason. He sees his shadow connected to another and sees Shikaku with his hands together saying, "Don't even think about." All the ninja and Kage surround him Sean cuts off his legs making him scream in pain. Seeing he couldn't get up Sean grabbed him by the throat and began to squeeze in tightly and asks in anger, "Who are you?"

Plegueis just spits blood on his face making him more angry and says, "If won't tell me who you are or why your after Naruto I'll just take that information by force!" Sean grabs his head and Plegueis screams in absolute pain begging him to stop. When he stops screaming he drops him Plegueis looks at him in fear and begs him not to kill him Sean just glares at him saying, "For the crimes you've committed across the galaxy and coming to my world to commit more trying to turn Naruto into some pawn for your own plans death you should be grateful I'm killing you and not putting you in so much more pain!"

With that he breaths out fire to burn him to ash watching him scream begging him to stop. His apprentice just looks in silence not believing that has master who was more powerful then him was beaten and dying at the hands of this man so easily. Once he stops moving and his body turns to ash Sean's armor comes off changing back to his grey robes. Sean looks to Palpatine and walks up to him Palpatine smiles and says, "Well done my friend you freed the galaxy from what I hope is the last Sith lor.." That was all he got out before Sean grabs him by the neck and lifts him up.

The senate looks at and shock as well as the Jedi since they didn't know what he was doing. Palpatine manages to asks, "What are you doing?!" Sean looks to him and says, "Why don't you tell me Palpatine or should I call you DARTH SIDIOUS?" This got everyone in the republic and Jedi order to gasp at this Sean continues, "I looked at your masters memories I know who you really are now a Sith lord the same one who trained Darth Maul who killed Anakin and Obi Wan's Master."

He throws him down towards the remains of his master. Seeing he's been caught he pulls out two lightsabers both red saying, "You will pay for this with you life." With that Sean's armor came back and charges at the now revealed Sith lord. Sidious is seen losing ground since Sean's skill with his sword that can withstand his lightsabers was making things difficult for him. Sean manages to destroy one of his lightsabers much to his shock since it was supposed to be indestructible. The Jedi stand back protecting Naruto and watch Sean take on the Sith lord with ease amazed at how good he's doing since even the best Jedi masters present and past always had trouble defeating a Sith lord but here he was doing it with no trouble at all.

Unknown to anyone two people were watching from the shadows waiting to strike when the chance presented itself. Sidious falls to the ground when Sean kicks him. Sidious looks at him in fear saying, "You bested me I surrender avatar." Sean just snorts saying, "Your to dangerous to be left alive your death is here the same as your master." Sidious begs him, "Please don't no!" Just as he was about to breath fire on him Sidious disappeared confusing everyone here. Sean looks around and sees what happened and growls seeing the cause for Sidious to escape and says, "Danzo, Kakashi What do you two think your'e doing I'll have your head for this."

Danzo smirks saying, "Since you won't see things our way we'll just work for someone who will see things our way." Kakashi nods his head glaring at both Anakin and Naruto not forgetting how they humiliated him yesterday. Sean yells in anger saying, "Both of you won't leave here alive!" He breaths out black fire but they disappear before it even hits them. Sean growls more and looks to the Jedi and legion solders saying, "FIND THEM NOW BEFORE THEY GET OFF PLANET!" The solders run out but its to late seeing the republic cruiser leave before the air defenses could activate and going into hyperspace.

The republic and Jedi are at a lost for words for what has happened the Jedi were grateful Sean killed one Sith lord who was clearly more powerful then his apprentice but were angered that Sidious managed to get away with people from his world who didn't approve of how things were going here. Padme after being silent for so long asked, "What are we going to do now the republic will be in chaos because of this." Anakin approached her saying, "It will work out Padme I promise." Padme smiles at him and hugs him brining him down to her level on the ground.

Sean seeing the same thing for the rest of them says,"There won't be any chaos i won't allow that the republic just needs a new leader one who has both power of good influence and power to back up his or her words." The republic nods at this Padme replies, "Theres no one in the senate to lead the republic the right way though who would take the position?" Sean thinks for a moment then an idea comes to his head smiling and says, "I know someone who fits my description he's an old student of mine and will help the republic on its feat to gets past all of this."

A senator asks in confusion and hopefulness, "Who?" Sean motioned someone to come to him they see a young orange haired man in black robes with red clouds on it walks up beside him Sean introduces him, "This is one of my oldest students Yahiko from the hidden rain village he and two others who are also my students have forged an organization created to ensure peace on earth like me called the Akatsuki composed of ninja from other villages who wish to help keep the peace he will help lead the republic."

The other senators look at one another thinking this through even the trade federation senator thinks on this seeing that Sidious used them to get to his position in power in the republic. Once their done talking the chairman Mas replies, "Very well we will let your student lead the republic if he brings the republic to a great change the republic would like him the stay in office until Sidious is captured or killed along with the ones responsible for his escape" Yahiko nods and smiles telling them he will do his best for them.

Once the talks were over the senators will leave when another transport comes to take them back to coruscant to prepare for the worst once the whole republic government knows the truth. Padme is still looking down since seeing the kind man who she though she and all of her people could trust was actually the Sith lord that started the invasion on Naboo just to become the leader of the republic she just didn't know how to deal with this. Sean and Anakin see this and approach her the first saying, "It's not easy seeing the people you think you know and can trust turning out to be someone or something else that you wouldn't expect or think"

Padme looks at him in confusion but lets him continue, "But sometimes you just have to trust what your gut tells you thats how I knew that there was something wrong when the meeting began how i knew Naruto was in trouble." Padme then asks, "Why did they want him anyway he's just a little kid?" Anakin replies, "He's a lot stronger in the force then I am and I mean A LOT STRONGER Padme." She looks at him in surprise while she might not know as much about the force as the Jedi she knew where it came from.

Sean looks at her and tells her when Anakin and the others first arrived Mace told him he felt Naruto strong in the force so they checked his blood results and found out her had over a million midicloriens in his him which was unheard of. Mace Obi Wan Shaak ti and Yoda appear and approach Sean telling him that the entire Jedi order wishes to talk to him about the changes to the Jedi order as well as a few other things to which he agreed to. Once they come back to the council chambers they see every Jedi talking once he arrives they quite down with one of them telling him they were all grateful for defeating a Sith lord.

They begin to talk about the changes to the order but one of the more prudish Jedi proclaims, "There is no need for change everything is fine the way they are we don't need an input from an outsider who only killed the Sith lord by luck!" They all glare at him since it was not luck that he defeated and killed a Sith lord. Sean just looks at him and says, "Are you saying you alone could do better?" The Jedi nods saying, "Yes the Sith have always been defeated by us you only got lucky and thats that!" Mace frowns and says, "That is not true whatsoever it's always been difficult to defeat a Sith lord even for the best of the order during the old republic and he bested two Sith lords killing one that was clearly was stronger then Sidious." The Jedi looks at him and snorts saying, "It was pure luck I could take on this boy easily and win."

Before anyone could argue with him Sean replies with a smirk on his face, "Care to prove that theory of yours?" The Jedi look at him in surprise the one who basically insulted him smiles in arrogance saying, "Yes I will." He draws out an orange lightsaber while Sean pulls out his sword but doesn't change into his armor. The arrogant Jedi charges at him trying to slash him Sean simply steps to the left and cuts up his lightsaber with ease shocking the Jedi before he's kicked roughly in the stomach making him fall over slightly Sean grabs by the neck pulls him up to his face and says, "You lose Jedi." He then punches him in the face knocking him out.

The other Jedi just looked at their knocked out comrade in embarrassment Atris who began to open up more after her talk with Sean replies, "Now i see where i got my arrogance from" This got a few laughs since it was true this was her former master when she was younger. Shaak ti approaches Sean saying, "Now i can see why you want to change the Jedi more seeing since this is an unfortunate occurrence in the order."

Sean nods he looks towards the other Jedi explaining what needed to be changes so that they don't turn to the Sith since he sees why the Jedi are always trying to stop them seeing the memories of Pleguies. Once he's done explaining on what needs to change they all agree that the changes were acceptable. One Jedi then says, "Now we need to bring Naruto to the Jedi temple so we can begin his training." Sean then says, "Thats not going to happen." They look at him in shock Atris walks up to him and asks, "What do you mean Naruto must be trained if he or Anakin are to defeat or fight off the Sith surly you realize this?"

Sean nods buts says, "Seeing what happened here today the safest place for him to be is here where I can keep an eye on him I promised his parents that I would look after him and keep him safe and being off planet as his age is not keeping that promise at all and thats that." The Jedi look at each other seeing he had a point then Anakin gets an idea and says, "What if another Jedi temple was built here that way you can keep an eye on him and he could be trained as a Jedi it works out both way and I've noticed a lot kids his age were strong with the force here too." This got all the Jedi to look at him in surprise and amazement since it was a good plan.

Sean thinks for a moment and says, "Well if everyone agrees to it here then yes it would work out perfectly." The Jedi all agree to this since like Anakin they to felt that many children here were strong with the force. With that Sean went home to find Naruto fast asleep he smiles and looks at a picture of Naruto's parents giving a sad smile and says to himself, "I wish both of you were here you would be so proud of him especially you Kashina with that he went to his sons room who was named Junior he enters and sees his son sound asleep he looks at him and smiles knowing that both him and Naruto would make him proud in the future as well as any other children he has. Sean enters his room to see Yumi Erza and Temari fast asleep as well he smiles and gets in bed with them without waking them.

The next morning Sean and Temari are seen talking to Obito and Rin about Kakashi. Their both shocked at what they hear they knew Kakashi hated Naruto and tried to get him to stop and open his eyes but he never would listen to them saying that Naruto needed to die for killing their sensei. Rin in sadness says, "So he's gone now and he's not coming back?" They both nod this makes her more depressed since before she and Obito began to date she always had a crush on Kakashi but it diminished seeing that he wouldn't return those feeling back and went for Obito since he cared more about her then him.

Obito looks down and clenches his fists in anger. Then says, "Idiot what was he thinking now he's going to be hunted down and killed." Sean seeing his anger says, "I know how you feel I felt the same way towards my brother before we both got past our differences and started to connect more but Kakashi has been to lost in his blind and jealous hatred towards Naruto to change now what ever happens now he brought to himself and nothing is going to change that."

Obito wanted to argue but knew he was right since no matter what he or Rin tries couldn't get through to him. They never hated naruto because they knew he had lost something more important then just their teacher he lost both his parents the day he was born and they always felt sorry for him. Sean seeing this tells them, "What maters now is that everyone is ok here and the alliance went better then planed now we can help the Galaxy better then we ever could have in the past."They smile and nod before leaving to see if there was anything they could do around the labs.

Later Sean Julia Reznov Itachi Yoda and Anakin are seen at the labs with the raptors. Sean looking for vic finds him looking at some files and approaches him calling out, "Vic we need to talk." Vic looks at him and looks at him concern, "Hey I heard what happened yesterday was anyone hurt?" Sean nods saying, "Yeah four ANBU that I assigned to watch Naruto were killed during the meeting." Vic looks down saying, "Shit who killed them anyway?" Sean looks at him and says, "A Sith lord he wanted to take Naruto and turn him into a weapon." Vic looks at him surprised saying, "You mean like the way I keep trying to do with the raptors?" Sean nods and says in a serious voice, "Yes and thats what want to talk to you about."

Vic looks both surprised and confused and asks, "What do you mean I thought you said you weren't going to let them become weapons?" Sean nods but says, "Not weapons but seeing as what happened yesterday most are afraid that a war is going to breakout soon so I'm I came here to see what type of dinosaurs can be used in the field before that happens so we're ready for the worst case and let you do your special project.

Vic looks shocked but interested saying, "What do you need me to do?" Sean looks at him and says, "Anything you can talk to Julia she'll be in charge of this to make sure nothing goes wrong." With that he left vic knowing he would put all his effort into this. Sean sees both Anakin and Yoda looking at the eggs that held the new dinosaurs they bread. Anakin notices one is about to hatch and walks over to it watching as it comes out of the egg. Sean smiles already seeing that this one already begins to have a connection to Anakin.

Anakin takes the hatchling in his hand and smiles then looks to Sean asking, "What dinosaur is this?" Sean laughs and replies, "That is a tyrannosaurs rex or T Rex for short one of the greatest carnivores ever to walk the earth and it seems he's already bonded with you remember I did say we modified them somewhat and looks like it's paying off." Anakin nods smiling at the baby T Rex who looks at him.

Another egg hatches Yoda approached it then the dinosaur egg fall but Yoda catches it with little effort the egg hatches revealing it to be a velociraptor with a bright green skin tone with brown strips on it looking at him in wonder. Yoda smiles seeing like Anakin this one has bonded with him as well. This gives Sean an idea that well help him Julia and Vic in what they want.

Vic then came down holding a file and calls out, "Hey Sean you said we could work on my special project right well knowing Julia she'll just ignore so i came to you to see what you think." He hands him the file and he reads. Once he was done he looks at him and says, "Hybrids where'd you get this idea from?" Vic looks at him and says, "I've had this idea since high school we both know that certain dinosaurs have traits that we could use but each one individually so if we combined their DNA we could have most of those traits in one to make things go faster not all of them in one just two or three combined I already have a few of which we could use." Sean looks interested knowing Julia would agree with this replies, "I'll consider it but for now lets focus on the normal ones first then try out with." Vic nods and walks out to find Julia

The next day a construction crew was seen in the village ready to build the new Jedi temple with a couple hundred Jedi who decided to stay on earth to teach the future Jedi on this planet some of them were Shaak ti Luminar Atris Adi Gallia and Bultar Swan. Shaak ti had requested to stay since she was someone who could help Naruto in his training since she hasn't had a student before and believed she could help Naruto in a number of wan and Anakin who now was seen with the same T Rex on his should resting also decided to stay since Anakin had become good friends with Naruto and Obi Wan wanted to see if perhaps staying here could help Anakin in his training.

A new republic cruiser arrived to take back the senate to Coruscant and tell the entire republic of the events that have happened here as well as to announce the new chancellor Yahiko as the new leader of the republic with Nagato and Konan as his advisors. Sean talked to Yoda About the dinosaurs being partners to the Jedi seeing as both him and Anakin have bonded with theirs he agreed as well as the rest of the council when they were ready.

Sean watches as the republic cruiser leaves the planet and has only one thought, "I hope everything works out and those three are found soon the last things I want Naruto or junior to do is participate in a war." Feeling something on his leg he looks down to see Naruto looking at him in concern. He smiles and puts him up on his shoulders taking him back home still hoping for the best for everyone in the galaxy.

Meanwhile on the Sith world of korriban Darth Sidious is seen using force lighting on everything he can and yelling in rage since he was absolutely infuriated that he lost his position in the republic now he'll have to revise his plan to create the galactic empire all because his master had failed to capture the boy who was no doubt going to be trained as a Jedi.

With the changes the Avatar was going to make to the Jedi order turning him over to the dark side was going to be impossible fortunately he did manage to gain some allies who agreed with his ideals. Danzo who believed in using fear and power to get what he wanted and Kakashi blinded by rage and jealousy who would do anything he wanted as long as he got to make the boy pay for taking away his sensei who he saw as a father.

Looking towards the 2 now he forms a cruel smile and says, "Because of you two I still have a chance to accomplish my plans if you both serve me you'll be rewarded with what ever you want so long as I get what I want." They both nod knowing they can't go back now. Sidious looks to Kakashi and says, "You my young friend will become my new apprentice since my last proved to be a failure." Kakashi nods and bows his head in acceptance.

Sidious then looks to Danzo and says, "You Danzo will be in charge of training Sith acolyte's since you told me you were in charge of a foundation called root you will do prefect for this." Danzo smirks and bows as well. Then an old man appears bowing as well saying, "Master with this error in our plan what will we do since you are no longer part of the republic?" Sidious looks at him and smiles saying, "Do not worry about that lord Tryanus let me think on how we shall proceed as long as everything else goes as planed we will still defeat the Jedi and this avatar of life." With that he let out an evil laugh

Authors note: holy shit this was the longest one yet so thats the end of the new beginning prologue next chapter takes place in episode 2 attack of the clones where both Naruto and Anakin have grown to be known as the chosen ones since they are a very good team since there a lot alike. Yes so Kakashi and Danzo have joined the Sith also for those wondering if my oc character is going to be a Jedi the answer is yes his lightsaber is the one from teen titans episode titans together a double bladed lightsaber with instead of one blade on each end it has 2 and the color is grey.  
Naruto will have more then one lightsaber he makes more then just one he makes a lightsaber for every situation and collects the lightsabers from his fallen comrades and enemies he that he respects his personal lightsaber in the one from Darth plagues but changes the crystal to green. Also for those who are wondering why some of the past age are alive because my oc character prevented them from dying. With Yahiko as the new leader of the republic things will go smoothly. If anyone wants to ask about was go right ahead and ask. As for the clones thats a surprise to all but a few who i'll share the details with. until then wait till next week for the beginning of the clone wars


	4. Naruto Master of the force chapter 4

Naruto master of the force  
Chapter 4 10 years later

It has been 10 years since the alliance between the legion and the republic. During that time many things had changed in the galaxy that made it both safe and secure. The slavers had been hunted down and imprisoned freeing those who have been enslaved and found those who had been sold thinks to the interrogation of the slavers they caught. Next the drug dealers had been stopped with the new security checks the legion made on ships to locate any drugs being transported and when this started the drug dealers were forced to stop their operations in the core and mid rims of the galaxy and deal in the outer rim of the galaxy but they were doing poorly since even then the legion was on top of them.

Next the hutts had been forced to stop all their crime operations knowing they'll be tracked back to them. This infuriated Jabba the hutt the most since he couldn't get any business of his done anymore and the worlds that the hutts used to controlled were now under legion protection so doing their usual slave auctions were canceled since they had nothing to sell anymore. The worst for them was when both the republic and the legion gave him a warning that if he crossed them even once it would result in his arrest along with the rest of his species.

The Zygerrians got the worst of it though since their entire culture revolved around slave marketing. Both the legion and the republic launched a massive invasion on their planet liberating all the slaves who were on the verge of death. The Zygerrians themselves were kept under a watchful eye from orbit many tried to rebel against them but they all failed resulting in their deaths. The queen had demanded from the leaders of the republic and the legion to leave her planet at once so they could continue to live their way and continue their traditions. This got both of them to laugh at her lame attempt to make them leave. Yahiko told her it wasn't going to happen since they brought this on themselves for trying to enslave the entire galaxy and their punishment would never end till they change for the better this just made her angrier.

Finally the black sun while most didn't know where they were Sean had a few spies find them and found them on a molten lava world. The legion acted as fast as they could and captured most of the leaders all but one who somehow got away. This didn't concern them though since all but him were captured and it would take decades to build up their empire again if he tried.

The republic had finally gotten passed all of its problems. With Yahiko as their new leader for the passed 10 years things have changed much faster for everyone in the republic. However though there still remained a few problems manly three people Palpatine Danzo and Kakashi. both the legion and the republic had searched for a decade but still couldn't find them no matter what they tried. The good news though was they didn't do anything in those years so this made them relieved but were still on alert.

The biggest change was the Jedi now that they allow attachments and emotions things have never been better for them. The Jedi were happy and it helped them in their tasks, their teachings and themselves more then ever. Marriage was allowed so they could have their own families and children to teach to be like them. Their new partners the dinosaurs that Sean had given them had also helped them with assignments and certain tasks that they couldn't complete alone.

Both Earth and the legion had also changed as well. Now that they had made themselves known to the galaxy they could move more freely rather then just move around at the edge of the galaxy. Earth has had little change other then the Jedi temple that was built 10 years ago. More and more planets had allied themselves with the legion that were also at the edge of the galaxy. They still were looking for Sidious Danzo and Kakashi since they were dangerous and had to be found but like the republic they couldn't find them which really annoyed Sean.

Speaking of him he had also changed as well as well as his family. Erza gave birth to a son that they named Alex. Yumi also had a child a girl named Yumiko. Sean had also gotten more wives such as Shaak ti who had been having more romantic feelings for him since he changed the Jedi for the better. Luminara had also been having similar thoughts since she first met him. Bultar Swan felt the same since she grew attracted to him for his kind heart. Adi Gallia had been interested in him since he was someone who would do what was necessary to save lives. Atris since she opened up after he talked with her had been growing attracted to him as well. Then from earth were two women named Pakura and Mabui. Pakura had always had romantic feelings for him since he saved her life when her village tried to kill her to blame her death on the Hidden Stone village to keep the third great ninja war going he found out about their plan and killed the traitors and saved her life from certain death. Mabui who he had met when some thugs had kidnapped her to do to her what every women fears found her and saved her life while killing the rapists ever since that day she felt safe around him and requested that she be transferred to the leaf village which Ay did since he knew about her feeling for his long time friend.

All of them had expressed to him their feelings at different times his three wives who he told since he wanted to know what they thought before deciding what to do they welcomed them in their family. During their years of marriage Pakura had giving birth to twins one boy one girl the boy was named David while the girl was named dawn. Mabui had giving birth to twins as well same as her a boy and a girl she named them after greek gods the boy was named Zues and the girl was Hera. Shake ti after some talking with yumi and Temari had also wanted children since even when she was younger always wanted to have kids she gave birth to a son who had a human body but had her peoples markings on his face white lines going down his eyes and cheeks she named him Jason and she felt so complete because of him.

Luminara after two years of teaching her padawan Barris who she began to see as a daughter gave birth to twins two boys who like Mabui named them after greek gods Poseidon and Hades Barris saw them as little brothers she would look after the day they were born. Atris also gave birth to a son named mason who she would make sure he would never repeat her mistakes of arrogance. Adi Gallia had giving birth to twins boys as well but named only one after a greek god the first she named Ares the youngest was named after a titan Kronos both of them had human bodies but had a mix of her skin texture. The last one Bultar Swan gave birth to triplets one boy two girls the boy was named Turok the girls were Maria and Sam. Sean made a promise to them all in silence that he would protect all of them even if it costs him his life.(all of them are only months or a year apart from each other junior obviously is the oldest of them)

Naruto had changed as well from being a defenseless child to a master of the force. He learned under his masters instructions to harness the force at the age of 6 and had done what takes most Jedi months if not years to do in days. He even learned Sith abilities but was not consumed by their power instead made sure he had a reason to use them when the time was right. He had many teachers who would show him if he had any flaws in his form he rarely ever did. He even learned abilities that were forgotten in both the Jedi and Sith arts. He learned to master his abilities and made sure he never fell to the dark side after remembering what almost happened to him. He hasn't trained to master his abilities with the nine tailed fox yet since Sean felt he wasn't ready yet.

His lightsaber was a specially crafted one from Sean who had also become a Jedi and was one of the Jedi council members after they asked if he would. Their lightsabers are the double bladed kind but the difference is instead of just one blade on each end it cuts off into two blades Sean's lightsaber color is grey while Naruto's had four different colors for each blade blue green orange and purple on one blade each. Naruto also found Darth plegiues's lightsaber and made it his own after changing the crystal to blue. Naruto made and collected lightsabers he collected his lightsabers from his fallen comrades and enemies that held honor.

Anakin since he and Obi Wan decided to stay had also changed he had practiced on many forms from both the Jedi and the legion. He still used the energy blade that Sean had given him ten years ago. One day while he was practicing with Obi Wan an Elite that was one of Sean's students named Thel he was named after the arbiter who had a vision of Sean's existence. He saw how well Anakin was doing with his people's blade he approached them and offered him training to help him master his peoples sword forms since he was impressed on how well Anakin was doing. Obi Wan who saw how far Anakin had come accepted his help since he didn't know much on the energy blade forms.

Both Anakin and Naruto had grown close to each other always helping the other in training and in battle. Anakin also became a ninja here since Sean had found large amounts of chakra in his system and began to train him and Naruto. Both of them had changed for the better in the years they were trained here Anakin now 20 years old no longer had his padawan braid on his head he was made Jedi knight 2 years ago since Obi Wan knew he was ready to advance in his rank. Like Naruto he also learned Sith abilities and like Naruto would not use them unless he had to much to Obi Wan's relief.

The alliance had been the best thing for the galaxy everything was perfect, everyone was happy however now they were afraid that they may be facing what everyone fears most WAR. Senators were beginning to leave the republic for the last year to join and alliance called the separatists alliance lead by an old man called dooku Yoda's old student who had a great skill in politics. Since he was a former Jedi no one though war was going to happen but a few thought differently.

Right now the new senator from Naboo Padme was on her way to coruscant to convince the republic not to make a military since in her mind it would mean less founds for the people who need them to live. She's been the new senator since she was no longer the queen the new queen asked her to be the new senator which she accepted in a heart beat. Right now she was in a star fighter since her decoy was in the cruiser disguised as her the land on the landing pad Reznov and Julia waiting for her. They land and both of them go to her knowing the decoy was in the cruiser Reznov smiles and says, "It's nice see you again Padme."

Padme smiles but before she could reply the cruiser exploded just as her decoy was almost off it. Rezone makes a wall of lighting to protect her from the shrapnel and pieces of the ship that came right at them. Once it stops he cancels his shield and Padme looks for her decoy she finds her dead badly burned she holds her in regret for making this decision. Julia finds her and comes to her saying, "Padme we need to get you out of her she did her part you need to do yours." Padme looks to her and nods letting go of her friend and protector.

While this happened a meeting between the Jedi Yoda Mace Luminara her Padawan Barris Plo Koon Ki-Adi-Mundi and from the legion were Sean Itachi and Orochimaru. Yahiko looks at them and says, "I don't know how long I can hold off this vote more and more star systems are joining the separatists alliance." Mace looks at him and says, "If they do break away." Yahiko cuts him off, "I will not let the republic or the legion who have held great peace in the galaxy for the past 10 years be split two all we can do is hope the negotiations work out in the end." Mace replies, "If they don't you and Sean must realize there isn't enough Jedi to fight them were keepers of the peace not solders." Yahiko nods his head at this and looks to Sean asking, "Sensei do you really think it will come to war now?"

Sean shakes his head saying, "War is inevitable for all of us Yahiko all we can do is prey and hope for the best, but if it does the legion can't just fight them alone the republic also has to get involved since it would only be fair." Sean sees the scared look on Luminara's face and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder making her look at him seeing his reassuring eyes she smiles at her husband. Just then a hologram appeared with a rodian speaking in hutt language telling them the loyalists have arrived. Yahiko who after a few years had learned many languages other then just the ones of earth nods his head telling him to send them in he looks to the Jedi saying they'll continue this later.

Senators from the republic walk in Sean and Yoda see Padme and smile seeing she was ok from what Reznov and Julia reported had happened on the landing pad. Yoda approached her with a relieved smile saying, "Senator amidala tragic your loss was on the landing platform, seeing you alive brings warm feeling to my heart." Padme nod with a small smile then asks, "Do you have any idea who's behind this?" Mace replies, "Our intelligence suggests spice dealers may have been responsible for this." Padme doesn't look convinced and says, "Well I believe count Dooku was behind this." Ki-Adi-Mundi replies, "He is a political idealist not a murderer." Mace continues for him, "You know milady Dooku was once a Jedi he couldn't kill anyone it's not in his character."

At this Orochimaru chuckles getting their attention seeing their confused looks he replies in honesty, "I wouldn't be so sure on that not everything is as we believe the negotiations on earth 10 years ago were proof enough of that." Seeing he had a point Sean adds his input into this, "Orochimaru has a point Palpatine wasn't what everyone believed him to be and you all might have paid the price had the incident not occurred." Seeing he had a point but dropped the subject Yoda then said, "But for certain senator in great danger you are."

Yahiko then gets an idea and says, "Master Jedi perhaps until this is solved you could put her under your protection." Senator Bail organa looks to him asking if that was such a good idea. Padme says she doesn't believe this to be too serious at this Yahiko says, "It might not be serious to you but us it is perhaps placing you with someone you know like Obi Wan Kenobi?" Sean looks to Mace and Yoda they nod their head and he says, "Thats possible him Anakin and Naruto just returned from a trade dispute mission." Since she knew those three rather well she agreed to this.

Now said three Jedi are seen in an elevator Obi wan had grown out a beard in the last decade and his hair was had grown out as well. Anakin now having brown hair that reach this shoulders his energy blade that Sean gave him on the right side of his waist and his lightsaber on his left. Naruto with his hair grown longer and more Spiky his lightsaber staff on his back and all the lightsabers that he both made and collected were either on a belt clipped on or in scrolls that were in his pocket. Naruto looks at Anakin seeing him nervous and says, "Nervous?" Anakin looks at him and says, "Not at all." Obi Wan chuckles saying, "I haven't seen you this nervous since we fell in that nest." Anakin looks at him and says in amusement, "You fell into that nightmare master and we rescued you remember?" Obi Wan looks away smiling and chuckles a little.

Obi Wan sees him sweating and says, "Your sweating relax" Anakin looks to him and says, "I haven't seen her in 10 years master." Naruto smiles and decided to tease him a little, "Someone has a crush." He says singing like. This just annoys him and decided to tease back, "This coming from the guy who can't even take a hint that a girl likes him when she blushes and faints?" This got two reactions Obi Wan laughing near death since he knew this was true seeing Hinata when she got older blushing when she was near him then faints when he talks to her. Naruto just tackles him to the ground the doors open to reveal Sean and Padme looking at them in amusement Padme was told that this happens to them a lot.

When Sean laughs he gets their attention with Anakin looking at Padme saying, "Sorry about that he started that though." This just makes her laugh knowing that was only partly true. Sean shakes his head seeing this one time to many. Anakin and Padme were talking to each other since they haven't seen each other in a decade telling each other their stories of the events that happened to the other over the past 10 years. While Sean and Naruto were talking about training since it was something Naruto did on his spare time. Obi Wan was reading the reports on the separatists.

When night came to the planet Padme was asleep While Sean left with Luminara to go back to Earth to see their children Barris stayed since Naruto was here. While Padme was sleeping Naruto and Obi Wan saw the conflicted look on Anakin Naruto approached him asking, "Whats wrong you've been acting like this at night for a month?" Anakin looks to him and tells him he's been having dreams with of his mother and doesn't know why. Obi Wan tells him that these dreams will pass in time. Their unaware that another attempt to kill Padme was happening now with poisonous worm like creatures. Anakin senses something wrong and goes into her room sees the worms activates his lightsaber and cuts them up Padme wakes up and sees when happens Obi Wan sees a drone outside the window jumps out the window and grabs it.

Anakin and Naruto go to find him knowing her normal security could watch her while their gone. They get in a speeder and see him still on the drone then see it blow up resulting in them trying to catch him before he gets hit. He manages to land in then asks, "What took you 2 so long?" They just roll their eyes. They continue to follow the assassin but seeing he got away Obi Wan stats, "Well you lost him he completely went the other way." Before he could continue Anakin Says, "Excuse me." He jumps out and land on the assassins speeder. Naruto sees this and smiles knowing he was going to do something like that.

Anakin using his chakra to stay on the speeder uses his energy blade to damage the speeder which causes it to crash he jumps off before it does hough. he sees the assassin is actually a women a changeling he chases her till sees her go into a club before he enters it Obi Wan and Naruto call out to him he tells them, "She went in there we need to be careful she's a changeling." They nod seeing his serious expression.

They walk around the club to find her while Obi Wan gets a drink then senses someone behind him with a blaster he cuts off the arm of his attacker revealing it to be their assassin. Anakin and Naruto grab her and drag her outside. Once she's out they begin to ask her why she was trying to kill the senator she tells, "It was just a job." Anakin knowing theres more to it then that asks, "Who hired you tell us." Knowing she was caught she replied, "It was a bounty hunter called..." Before she could finish a dart pierced her skin and killed her. They turn around to see a man in armor fly off by jetpack.

The next morning Obi wan Anakin and Naruto were seen in the Jedi council champers giving their report on the assassin. The council present and those in hologram form Sean Adi and Shaak ti discussed this for a minute before making their decision with Mace replying, "Anakin you will take the Senator to earth with Naruto while Obi Wan tracks down this bounty hunter." Anakin and Naruto look at each other then Anakin replies, "Since she's the leader of the opposition of the republic training a military it will be very difficult of not impossible." Sean inputs that Yahiko will hold of the debate until this matter is resolved. With that the three left to do their tasks.

The council then notices the look on Sean's face Adi asks him, "Is something wrong Sean you have that look on your face?" Sean looks to all of them saying, "Something isn't right these events are a part of a much bigger plot, a plot to destroy the Jedi the republic and the legion in one fell swoop I can just feel it." The other Jedi feel this as well but don't know what it is.

 **Authors note: shorter then my last chapter but this is just the beginning of the clone wars the battle chapter will be much longer then this also I've decided to take sakura out of Naruto's herem and give her to sasuke since they have a daughter in cannon now as** **usual if you have any ideas just tell my in the reviews or send me a pm message.**


	5. Naruto Master of the force chapter 5

Naruto Master of the force

Chapter 5 the beginning of the clone wars part 1

Anakin Naruto and Padme are sent to earth by the Jedi council. Obi Wan continues to look for this bounty hunter hoping to find him as fast as possible the only clue he has is the poison dart the bounty hunter used to silence the assassin from revealing his name. He goes to an old friend Dex to see if he could help he tells him that the dart was made on a planet called Kamino the planet is unknown to Obi Wan. Dex tells him that the people there are known to be cloners but are not part of the republic and to ask them to clone anything is rather expensive even if said person asks them to clone him or her.

Obi wan goes to the temple to see if he could find the planet in the archives but some reason it's not there confusing him since there aren't that many planets undiscovered now even less since the legion was found. Seeing that he was going to need some more help he went to find Master Yoda he finds him and Sean the latter in hologram form teaching young children. Yoda sees him and gets the attention of the children saying, "Younglings a visitor we have." The children greet him. Obi Wan smiles and greets them back he looks to Yoda and Sean and says, "I'm sorry to disturb you two." Yoda looks to him and asks what does he need Obi Wan tells him that a friend of his knew where the poison dart came from but the planet doesn't show in the archives.

Yoda look to him and the younglings and says, "Hmm lost a planet Obi Wan has how embarrassing, how embarrassing." This gets the kids to laugh a little. Sean looks to him and says, "Are you sure the information he told you is accurate he might have made a mistake?" Obi Wan shakes his head telling him Dex rarely ever does on these things. Yoda tells them to darken the room so they could help find his missing planet an image of the star system showed up. Obi Wan walks around then points his finger at a blank spot saying the planet should be here but it isn't only the stars and gravity pull was. A young boy says that maybe someone erased the data from the archive memory this gets Obi Wan to smile along with Yoda knowing he was right.

They leave the youngling to another teacher to watch over them Yoda then says, "Erased from the archives the date was but only a Jedi could have erased those files." Obi Wan looks to him in confusion and asks who could have done that its almost impossible. Sean then adds his thoughts to this saying, "Theres more going on then we realize first this separatist alliance forms then the assassination attempt on Padme's life now this something else is going on here this dart wasn't just meant to kill the assassin last night it was left as a clue on purpose I think its best that you and Orochimaru go to this planet to see whats going on." With that Obi Wan left to do this while Sean had a suspicious look on his face knowing that there was more to this then it looked then his hologram faded out.

Meanwhile Anakin Naruto and Padme are seen on earth in the Hidden leaf village heading towards the legion council chambers since they were called there to attend since Padme was a senator for the republic and wanted to have her opinion. The council gathered and discussed the problem of the separatists with Padme speaking first, "The separatist will go to war if the republic creates an army." Koharu then adds, "It's unthinkable there hasn't been a full scale war in the legion since the zin empire was killed off 18 years ago (I'll explain this later in the story) and no one wants to have another." Homura then adds, "If a war does occur the legion can't fight with the republic unless the they get involved were not going to just fight their battles just because were allies." Padme looks at him in confusion and asks, "What do you mean the legion won't help isn't your mission to save lives in the galaxy?"

Before he could continue Sean replies, "He's right the separatists are manly against the republic not the legion, yes our mission is to save the lives of the galaxy however if a war does break out we can't just fight for the republic and them not along with us otherwise the we feel as though were just being used even you can't deny that." Padme looks at him and sees he has a point. Hiruzen then adds, " Lets just hope that war doesn't occur however even if a war does break out the republic still should have a military the legion and the Jedi can't solve all their problems that require solders to handle all government must have their own military." Padme looks at him in shock since he was someone like her and Sean has always wanted peace at a young age.

Seeing her shock he explains, "Forgive me if this comes out wrong but even if the republic had managed to stop the trade federation 10 years ago from invading your planet do you really think that they would just leave like that since we now know Palpatine was responsible for that to gain leadership they would have ignored the order and still invade and capture your planet and what would have stopped them the Jedi can't do everything and I doubt they would all want to fight just because the republic told them to you managed to do it by luck and even you can't deny that." Anakin seeing that she was seeing his point added, "If I may add the republic hasn't had a war in almost a thousand years most people would see that as a very good thing and unlike the legion spend less on military and more on the people so yes don't have one because we thought that the Sith were finally gone and focused less on military and more on its people."

Padme looks to him in appreciation for helping her which he smiles at her. Sean knew that was true since his great grandfather had brought peace to earth for 500,000 years but after he passed on and made his son his successor the next avatar of life a war broke out against an enemy that was kept secrete so no one would ever know the truth on how the war started. A hierarch prophet named regret adds, "True we can understand you reason but even in peaceful times a government must be prepared for when another war does occur then a government is ready and not destroyed because of its mistake." Naruto being the most silent since they started added, "Yeah thats true but the legions different we don't spend money on military we just make weapons or train solders they don't they have to pay for theirs." This made them see another point when the legion first started they didn't spend money on its military that just did what Naruto said.

Anakin and Padme look at him smiling thanking him for that fact. Ay then adds, "We're getting off topic here the republic will have to help if a war does happen and the Jedi don't count since their not really solders." Everyone nods at that. The meeting ends an hour later Naruto walks up to Sean and says, "We're not really not going to help them if a war does happen right I mean isn't that unfair since it would take time for them to even train an army time they might not have." Sean looks to him and says, "I'm sorry Naruto but thats their own fault then but the only way we could get involved is if Kakash Danzo and Palpatine were responsible for it or the zin empire." This confused Naruto since he never heard of the zin before. seeing his confusion he explains that the zin empire were a species that had wanted to conquer every world in the galaxy lead by Zinyak a war lord who had destroyed armies alone when they came to earth 2 years after the legion was made they were destroyed since he underestimated their abilities.

Naruto looks to him and asks, "How come you never told me about this before?" Sean looks at him and says, "You weren't even born yet and it was something everyone wanted to forget we don't even know if Zinyak was killed since there wasn't a body found when his flag ship was destroyed and its hard to miss something that big." Naruto gives him an understanding look since he knew how much the legion hated war.

Naruto leaves to look around the village then he gets tackled by two blurs of black and red. He looks to see two girls the red head girl was named Tayuya the black haired girl was named Kin He and Anakin had found them when Sean had sent them on a mission to look for survivors of a small town that was attacked by bandits since it was close to the land of fire they found them scared out of their minds and brought them back to the village 5 years ago. He smiles and says, "Hey Kin Tayuya how've you girls been haven't seen you 2 in a while?" The girls smile with Kin saying, "We've been fine Naruto we heard you got back and went to find you since you do owe us a dinner date." This got him to blush since he forgot about that he agrees and takes him to the Ramen stand not seeing a blue haired girl with lavender eyes watching him giggling and decided to follow them.

Meanwhile with Obi Wan and Orochimaru they are seen in star fighter made for one each. Obi Wan says, "There it is Kamino right where it should be." Orochimaru looks at it and says, "I was expecting something more, more technology on the surface and what not." They fly towards a facility and land on a landing platform they enter the facility and are greeted by a women that had a long neck native to Kamino saying, "Welcome master Jedi the prim minister is expecting you." this surprised both of them but Obi Wan asks, "We're expected?" the women nods and leads them to the prim minister who stands up and bows his head at them saying welcome Master Jedi it is a pleasure to have you here now onto business we are on schedule 200,000 units ready and a million more on the way." They have no idea what he talking about but play along with Obi wan saying, "Thats good new." The minister continues, "Please tell your master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time."

Now even more confused Obi Wan asks, "Im sorry master...?" The minister replies, "Jedi master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi council is he not?" Obi Wan replies, "Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost 10 yeas ago." The minster looks down in sadness saying, "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that but I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him." Obi Wan and Orochimaru look confused asking, "The army?" The minister continues, "Yes a clone army and I must say one of the finest we've ever created." Orochimaru looks at him and asks, "Tell us prime minister when he first contacted you about the army did he say who it was for?"

The minister says with pride, "Of course he did this army is for the republic but you 2 must be anxious to inspect them for yourselves." Obi Wan smiles and says, "Thats why we're here." With that they went to inspect the clones and were impressed of how many there were and how many more they were creating Orochimaru looks at the minister and says, "Very impressive." The minister looks at him and says, "I'd hoped you would be pleased, clones can think creatively you two will find that they are immensely superior to droids, we take great pride in our combat education and training programs this group was created about five years ago." Obi Wan looks at them and says, "You mentioned growth acceleration."

The minister looks at hi and replies, "Oh yes its essential otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow now we can do it in half the time they are totally obedient taking order without question we modified their genetic structure to make them less in dependent then the original host." Obi Wan and Orochimaru are curios with and asked, "And who was the original host?" The minister replies, "A bounty hunter named Jango Fett." Both Obi Wan and Orochimaru look towards the minister and ask, "And where is this bounty hunter now?" The minister replies, "Oh we keep him here apart from his pay which was considerable Fett demanded only one thing an unaltered clone for himself curios isn't it? Pure genetic replication no tampering with the structure to make it more docile and o growth acceleration." Obi Wan then says, "We would very much like to meet this Jango Fett." The women who from when they arrived said, "I would be very happy to arrange it for you." They come to a balcony and see thousands of clones in white armor being loaded up onto a military cruiser. The minister sees there impressed looks and says, "Magnificent aren't they?

Meanwhile on Earth Anakin was leading Padme towards one of the labs to show her something. Once they were at the lab Anakin noticed Vic talking with some of the scientists ever since the alliance with the legion and the republic Vic had been in charge of choosing the qualified dinosaurs for military use such as the raptors a year after the alliance was made. Vic notices them smiles and walks up to them saying, "Well hey kid haven't seen you in a while need something or are you just showing your girlfriend round?" This gets Anakin to stutter and Padme to blush since she was becoming more attracted to him since they met each other again. Vic just laughs seeing their faces saying, "Oh your just to easy so what you want?"

Anakin after he stops stuttering says, "Just came here to show Padme what were doing here." Vic nods and leads them to the viewing area. Padme sees most of the dinosaurs walking around in different areas of the lab and is amazed since she didn't see this the last time she was here. Then Anakin sees Fang the T Rex that became his partner in the field when he first hatched. Anakin leads Padme down there to show her once she gets an up close look at him she slightly backs away in fear seeing his teeth Fang sees this and purrs at her making her smile seeing he won't attack her and rubs her hand on his nose.

While this was going on Naruto Kin and Tayuya were at the ramen stand eating their food then a pair of arms are wrapped around him making him nervous then a female voice says to him, "Well looks who's back now my favorite sparing partner." He looks back to see a girl with brown hair in two buns brown eyes and a pink Chinese dress he smiles and says, "Hey Tenten I didn't know you were here want to join?" Tenten looks to Kin and Tayuya seeing them smile she nods and sits next to him ordering her own food while another voice says to him, "I swear all you eat ramen when your here try something else for a change Naruto." He looks back to see two people a girl with pink hair and green eyes and a boy with black hair and black eyes seeing his old team he smiles again and says, "Sakura, Sasuke I thought you guys were in the hidden mist village." Sakura smiles and says, "We got done early and came back an hour ago we weren't expecting to see you here either."

After the new temple was built most of the rookie 12 were found out to be strong with the force except for Shino who wasn't as strong since the bugs in him ate all of the bacteria that connected them to the force. Sasuke Sakura Hinata Neji and Shikamaru had over 15,000 midiclorianes Ino Choji Kiba Lee Tenten had over 10,000 all of them were trained to be both Jedi and ninja Anakin who was the oldest of group by five years was also made part of the group since Sean and Obi Wan felt if he was trained this way he wouldn't be as dependent on just his Jedi training and it worked. Neji after the failed kidnaping of Hinata 10 years ago by the hidden cloud villages civilian council had his course mark removed from his head as well as the rest of the branch members of the clan since both Anakin and Naruto told them their flaws saying that even if a branch member does die the main branch could die as well and their enemies could take their eyes this made them realize their mistake and had the marks removed as an apology for their foolishness.

Hinata had a rare ability that caught the attention of the entire Jedi order called battle meditation which made her enemies lose their will to fight. Atris had decided to train her since she had studied this ability when she was younger. Hanabi also had this ability but her grandfather didn't think she could do it as well as her sister saying they don't need a child with no clue as to what she could do to be trained. This saddened her but also got three reactions from both his son his daughter in law and Sean Hitomi had smacked his face telling him he had no right to say that to her since she was just 6 years old then. His son Hiashi had said it wasn't his decision to decide she couldn't be trained like her sister but the worst he got was when Sean had put him in the hospital with multiple broken bones since Hitomi was one of his old students and viewed her and her children as family warning him if he ever said something like that again it would be the last thing he did. Hanabi after Atris had taken her in as a student as well had trained to be in league with her sister in this ability but was doing it at a slow paste.

Hinata had told her not to rush with this telling her she just needed to practice and she would get it down. Hanabi had always looked up to her sister when she needed help and was grateful for her advice over the past 4 years since then she had gotten better with her ability and had been taken as an apprentice of a Jedi Master named Kota who took great interest in her determination.

Kiba while was strong with the force always rushed in without thinking and nearly kept getting himself killed the Jedi council before Sean was asked to be a member warned him if he kept this up his training as a Jedi would stop and be kicked out of the order. Seeing they were serious stormed out of the room saying they were just jealous of him. When he left Naruto came to him telling him why they said that and he began to see their point of view and began to act less reckless and more focused on his training. This got the council to see him improve and found him more mature in his training.

Tenten had always focused more on her lightsaber training then her connection to the force she could almost beat Anakin and Naruto but they focused on both fields rather then just weapons. This got her to focus more on her force training and was beginning to catch up to them. She was had caught the attention of Master Wendu and made his apprentice seeing how skilled she was with a lightsaber.

Neji was placed under the apprenticeship of Master Koth a member of the Jedi council. He took a great interest in his abilities seeing someone who wanted to prove himself that just because he came from the branch side of his clan he shouldn't be underestimated and would prove his claim to others. He had trained him since he was 10 years old and was proud of his progress he made in those years.

Ino Shikamaru and Choji were placed under the leadership of the third Hokages son Asuma who was one of the guardian shinobi 12 one of the greatest positions in the land of fire. While he didn't know much about the force he did teach them from what he had seen and heard and they did pretty good. Once they turned 14 they were made knights of the Jedi and Chunin of the village making him extremely proud of them.

Hinata Shino and Kiba were placed with Kurenai who was the Asuma's wife. She had taken great interest in these three especially Hinata not because of her rare ability because she reminded her of herself when she was younger always shy and blushed when she saw her crush. She trained all of them till they made Chunin rank a year ago. Despite their promotion she still teaches them from time to time.

Neji Lee and Tenten were placed with the strangest man in the village Might Guy the green beast of the village. He had trained them in hand to hand combat for 3 years. He took a special in Lee since he couldn't use nin or get Jutsu he could only use taijutsu and the force along with his lightsaber training. He taught Lee about the eight inner gates and right now he could open 6 but he warned him of using them only a last resort. a year ago they also were promoted but still teaches them.

Lastly Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were place under Obito Uchiha who had requested Sean to let him teach his sensei's son as well as teach Itachi's little brother with he allowed as long as he didn't play favorites. Obito had teached them everything he could he even told them his beliefs such as, "Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum." They all took this leason to heart. While he was teaching them they had gotten the attention of Tsunade Orochimaru and Jiraiya they had also requested to teach them seeing a new legendary sannin in them. Obito let them so long as he could still teach them Jiraiya had trained Naruto Tsunade had trained Sakura and Orochimaru had trained Sasuke they trained them in their arts and expertise. Once they were done teaching them and were promoted by Sean and Hiruzen proclaimed them to the title of Sannin much to their shock but accepted the title with pride.

Now back to the present

After finishing his food Naruto went with Sakura and Sasuke telling them about the events that have happened. Sakura asks, "You don't really think war is going to happen do you? I'd rather not be dragged into one not now or ever." Sasuke looks at her and says, "Well you might be disappointed if Kakashi or Danzo are involved it probably will happen." Naruto seeing her concerned says, "All we can do is hope for the best theres nothing we can do really some people just want war not caring who dies or wins in one."

While this was going on Sean was seen looking over the village over the Hokage monuments standing on the thirds head with his hod down revealing the top part of his head he had white hair green eyes and had four scares going across his face from the right side. He senses someone behind him knowing who it was Mikoto Itachi and Sasuke's mother she and her husband had raised both him and Itachi when they we're babies. She knew he was troubled by the thought of war since he grew to hate it seeing what happens when it occurs and when its over and did everything he could to stop another from happening. Seeing him still looking at the village she made herself known saying, "Your troubled more then usual because of these events aren't you?" He didn't turn to her but he still nodes his head.

She approaches him and is by his left saying, "I know you and Itachi don't want this to happen but you know there are some people who will do anything to get what they want Danzo and Kakashi are proof enough of that." He sighs and looks to her seeing his concerned eyes as he says, "It not just that I promised myself when my kids were born and when I took Naruto in that they would never live in a time of war like we did and now I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to keep that promise a part of me fells like I failed them." Mikoto smiles at him and says, "We all make promises we sometimes can't keep you rarely ever cant keep one this isn't your fault its just nature to all of us if Altar was still alive me and Fugaku know that he would be proud of you for everything you've done even now." He looks to her and smiles thanking her.

Back with Obi wan and Orochimaru they just got done talking with the bounty hunter now knowing that this was the man they were looking for as they leave the women from when they came here says, "Tell your council the first battalions are ready and remind them if they need more troops it will take time to grow them." Obi Wan smiles at her and says, "We won't forget thank you." With that they left to go back to their ships and contacted Mace Yoda and Sean about what they found. Sean in hologram form with Mace and Yoda are seen waiting for Orochimaru and Obi Wan then their holograms appear with Obi Wan saying, "We have successfully made contact with the prime minister of Kamino their using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army we have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for."

Mace looks at his hologram and asks, "Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate senator Amidala?" Obi Wan replies, "No master there appears to be no motive." Yoda then says, "Do not assume anything Obi Wan clear your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot." Obi Wan nods saying, "Yes master they say master Sifo-Dyas placed an order for a clone army at the request of the senate almost ten years ago." Yoda and Mace look at each other confused by this Obi Wan continues, "I was under the impression he was killed before that. Did the council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?" Mace replies, "No whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi council." Yoda continues, "Bring him here. Question him we will." Obi Wan replies, "Yes master we'll report back when we have him." Their holograms fade out.

Sean looking at them in confusion asks, "Sifo-Dyas who's that?" Mace replies, "He was a member of the council a couple years before the alliance but was kicked off because he believed the republic needed an army and was killed 10 years ago." Sean now more suspicious then ever says, "Ok now this is getting out of hand these events are being played on purpose not by accident a clone army for the republic suddenly appears just when the republic is about to have debate on creating one thats to much of a coincidence to me theres something else going on here." Yoda replies, "Agree with you I do but more to this there is." Sean continues, "Next the separatists are going to have their own army and the republic will have no choice but to use the clones." They all leave to think on these events Sean however begins to think that Palpatine might be involved in this somehow then his hologram fades out.

 **Authors note: ok heres the first part of the beginning of the clone wars as you can see the war is about to begin in the next chapter sorry this took so long but I had to watch the movie since I forgot most of the lines. Also if anyone can help me place the rookie 12 that don't have masters with someone in the order that be great and the reason the zin empire is in this is because I've recently been playing saints row 4 and decided to add them to the story. hopefully by tomorrow I'll have the next** **chapter out but if not it might be sunday or monday depending on how far and good i do in the next chapter and if anyone wants me to add someone to Naruto's or my oc characters herem let me know I'll see what I can do and enjoy**


	6. Naruto Master of the force chapter 6

Naruto Master of the force  
Chapter 6 the beginning of the clone wars part 2

On Earth Anakin as usual is having a dream of his mother but this time its a nightmare he wakes up knowing that this wasn't a dream but a vision. The next morning Padme finds Anakin looking over the village that in the past ten years he has called home. She's about to leave but he asks her to stay she tells him that she heard him last night having a nightmare. Anakin looks to her and tells her that he could feel his mother in pain. Naruto walks out hearing their conversation says, "Well if she's in pain maybe we should go find her and see whats going on."

Anakin thinks on this knowing if they did this they would be disobeying a direct order. Sean and Itachi appear behind him starling him knowing he heard everything but was surprised when he said, "If this is important to you Anakin you may go your orders are to stay with Padme if she goes with you then your not disobeying your orders." He looks to Padme who nods knowing this was important to Anakin. Anakin Padme and Naruto leave to go to Tatooine.

Once they land they find Watto who after figuring out the young man was Anakin asked him kindly what he was doing back here finding out they he wanted to see his mother. Watto told him that he sold her to a moister farmer named Lars who had both freed and married her he gives them the location to where they were. Once they arrived they arrive their greeted by Anakin's protocol droid C-3PO who recognizes Anakin and Padme he leads them down to the Lars Anakin meets his step brother Owen Lars then his step father who's been expecting him. They tell him that his mother had been taken by the sand people a month ago they went to go rescue her but out of the 30 of them only 4 came back. Anakin asks Naruto to come with him to find his mother which he agrees. Padme stays behind since she would be safe with the Lars.

Meanwhile on the planet Geonosis Obi Wan and Orochimaru land on the surface to where they tracked the bounty hunter and his son who they learned was the unaltered clone named Boba Fett on the way here they noticed a lot of trad federation ships on the planet thinking that maybe they were occupying the planet for their own needs. Orochimaru then says, "This is rather odd why would the trade federation be all the way out here? The only thing this planet has are bug like people." Obi Wan replies, "I'm not sure but the bounty hunter is here maybe their the ones who hired him to kill the senator."

Once they find a palace on the planet they investigate it and find out its actually a Droid factory. then they go down lower and hear voices one male saying, "We must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty." Another male voice says, "What about the senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk." The human male replies, "I am a man of my word, Viceroy." Another male voice slightly mechanical like says, "With these new battle Droids we've built for you, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy." Obi Wan and Orochimaru follow them to listen to know whats going on.

They follow them to a chamber with the human male saying, "As I explained to you earlier I am quite convinced that 10,000 more star systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen." The machine like man replies, "The techno union army is at your disposal, count." Man with a big head then adds, "The banking clan will sign your treaty." The human male replies, "Good very good. Our friends here from the Trade Federation have pledged their support and when their battle Droids are combined with yours we shall have an army greater then any in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The republic and the legion will agree to any demands we make." Then a large alien that Orochimaru was very familiar with says, "With this alliance both the legion and the republic will fall." Orochimaru then says in whisper, "No it cant be Zinyak." Obi Wan looks to him and asks, "Do you know him?" Orochimaru replies, "Yes he's the leader of the zin empire they declared war against the legion 18 years ago but they were defeated but he was never found."

Meanwhile on Tatooine Anakin and Naruto find the sand peoples camp that has Shmi in it. Both wonder around quietly before Anakin senses where she is makes a hole with his lightsaber. Once they enter they find her strapped to something preventing her from getting away. Anakin cuts her restraints off and hold her saying, "Mom." Shmi now awake and sees two men one with spiky blond hairy and another with brown hair and a familiar face she knew all to well saying, "Ani? Is it you?" He nods smiling she continues, "You look so handsome now I am complete." Seeing that she was dying Anakin says in desperation, "Stay with me mom Naruto and I are going to get you out of here." Shmi smiles and says with her last breath, "I love yo..." She died right in his arms with a content smile.

Anakin seeing her gone shakes a little then closes her eyes. Naruto seeing the rage in Anakin's eyes grabs both him and his mother and teleports them back to the speeders. When Anakin sees where they are he turns back at him angry and says, "Take me back those monster need to die!" Naruto grabs his shoulders and says, "Is that what you think she would want?" Anakin looks shocked then looks at his mother in his arms and shakes his head no and lets him continue, "I know you want to kill them but in your state you might end up killing them all including the women and children do you really want to do that?" Anakin seeing he was right says, "No I just got so angry that I wasn't thinking lets just get out of here." Naruto nods and says, "Remember sometimes that we have to do the right thing even if it isn't right to us this is one of them." Anakin nods and was glad he brought him here or he might have made the biggest mistake of his life. When they got back Anakin was holding his mother wrapped up. Padme goes with Anakin to help him through this as does Naruto

Meanwhile back on Earth Sean was communicating with his three spirits. Spyro tells him, " **My friend she has appeared after all these years."** Sean looks at him with a serious expression on his face saying, "Are you sure?" Spyro nods his head making Sean let out a deep sigh saying, "I always knew she would appear again when I see Naruto again I'll have to tell him the truth about what happened that night I only hope he'll understand my reason." With that he left his spirits and walked over to the Uchiha compound looking for Mikoto. He tells her what Spyro had told him and she's shocked and tells him, "You cant tell Naruto about this he'll be crushed." Sean shakes his head replying, "I have to he deserves to know about her I'm more then confident he'll understand why we didn't tell him since he was too young at the time for him to understand." Mikoto wanted to argue but she knew he was right since Naruto wasn't a little boy anymore but a very mature young man that could solve almost anything.

Back on Tatooine they were about to bury Shmi when R2-D2 came with a message that needed to be delivered to coruscant. They head back to their ship to deliver the message to the republic and legion from Obi Wan and Orochimaru they tell them about the events on Geonosis about the separatists forming a massive Droid army lead by count Dooku and that Gunray was is the one responsible for the assassination attempt of Padme. They also told them that Zinyak the leader of the zin empire has joined them as well before more could be said droids came and captured the two.

On Coruscant with the Jedi and Yahiko Konan and Nagato and a few senators who saw what happened Yoda says, "More happening on Geonosis then has been revealed." Mace nods and tells Anakin and Naruto to stay where they were for now. Senator Organa says, "The separatists are preparing for war that much is obvious now." A three eyed senator says in his own language that the debate is over they need the clone army but Organa replies, "Unfortunately the debate is not over. The senate will never approve the use of clones before the Separatists attack." Mas then says, "This is a crisis the Senate must vote Yahiko emergency powers. He could then approve the creation of an army." Nagato adds, "But what senator would propose this?" Konan adds, "If only senator Padme was here." JarJar thinks for a moment

With the legion on Earth the council was shocked to learn that the zin empire was alive along with Zinyak. Sean says, "Now we have to get involved in this war since their involved." Ay looks him and says, "I thought we killed him 18 years ago how is he still alive?" Garra replies, "We never were sure he was killed we never found his body that was our mistake we should have looked for him more." Fugaku adds, "Even if they are involved their numbers are low since we wiped out most of them of not all but him." Itachi looks at hi father and says, "Even so we have to stop him or he'll invade Earth or one of the planets in the legion."

Tsume adds, "So what are we waiting for then lets go." Shibi adds, "We will but first we need to assemble most our army to go to Geonosis first since we want to end this war as quickly as we can and with this clone army for the republic they can fight with us as well but we also need to select those for the position of general for the war on the legion the Jedi will more then likely be generals for the republic as they have in the days of the old republic."

Sean nods his head saying, "Shibi is right gather 95% of our forces will leave the 5% here to defend Earth and the other planets here, Me Shaak Ti Luminara Atris Bultar and Adi will go to Coruscant to join up with the rest of the Jedi, Itachi will be in command while I'm gone. Hopefully we'll find Danzo and Kakashi in this and take them out for good." With that they left to prepare for war. Once they were ready Sean and the Jedi on Earth went to Geonosis to help Obi Wan and Orochimaru.

Mean While with said people they were being held up in ray shields. Then Count Dooku and Kakashi now older and had Sith eyes looked at them in rage. Dooku faking innocence says, "Oh no my friends this is a mistake, a terrible mistake they've gone to far this is madness." Obi Wan replies, "I thought you were the leader here Dooku." Dooku replies, "This has nothing to do with me I assure you. I will petition immediately to have you set free. May I ask why a Jedi knight and a council member of the legion are all the way out on Geonosis?" They tell him that they are looking for a bounty hunter but Dooku tells them there are no bounty hunters her since Geonosis doesn't trust them.

Dooku then says, "It is a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi Wan. Qui-Gin always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now." Obi Wan looks to him and says, "Qui-Gon-Jinn would never join you." Dooku replies, "Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the senate but he would never have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have." Obi wan looks to him and asks, "The truth?" Dooku looks at him and says, "What if I told you that the republic was now under the control of the dark lord of the Sith?"

Obi Wan and Orochimaru look at him in shock but Orochimaru says, "If you are talking about Sidious then we know you lying since he hasn't been seen since the negotiations 10 years ago." Kakashi just scoffs saying, "Shows how little those know when their leader is a fool and a demon lover." Orochimaru looks at him in amusement saying, "This coming from the boy consumed by his anger that attempted to murder his teachers son?" This just angers him and was about to move when Dooku made a gesture to stay put. Dooku continues, "Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of Darth Sidious. The viceroy was once in league with him but was betrayed 10 years ago and came to me for help and told me everything as did Kakashi and Danzo when he attempted to kill them despite that they saved him. Join me Obi Wan and Orochimaru and together we will destroy the Sith." Obi Wan replies, "We will never join you." Dooku looks disappointed and him and Kakashi leave saying, "It will be more difficult to secure your release." With that they left them.

Meanwhile on coruscant the senate was having a debate on giving emergency powers to the Chancellor. JarJar was the one speaking, "It's-a clear desa separatists made a pact wesa desa Federation du Trade. Senators "Dellow felagates": In response to this direct threat to the republic mesa propose that the senate give immediately emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor." The senate shouts in agreement. Mas shouts out order then Yahiko stands saying, "It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy. I love the republic. The power you give me I will lay down when this crisis has abated. And as my first act with this new authority I will create a grand army of the republic to counter the increasing threats of the separatists.

Mace and Yoda who have watched this with Mace saying, "It is done then. I will take what Jedi we left and go to Geonosis to help Obi Wan and Orochimaru Sean has the legion assembling to launch an invasion to capture the planet." Yoda nods and says, "Visit i will to the cloners on Kamino to see this grand army they have created for the republic." With that Mace went to gather the Jedi in the temple while Yoda left for Kamino.

With Anakin Naruto and Padme they decided to go to Geonosis but before they went Anakin asked the Lars if they would like to come to earth when this was done saying even though he didn't know them much he would still like to be with family which they smiled and agreed. He told them he'll have Sean send a ship to pick them up when this was over same for Watto since he felt like he owed him for his troubles.

Once they get to Geonosis they land in a cooling vent and enter the catacombs where the bug like people were sleeping or at least it appeared that way until they tried to attack them. As Naruto and Anakin fought them off a woman with black hair and red eyes was watching them in interest more on Naruto though she decided to make herself know and jumped at him pushing both of them down. Once they landed and jumped away from each other they Naruto got a better look at her and felt there was something familiar about her but didn't know what. The women smirks at him saying, "Well now lets see what you got Jedi." She activates her lightsabers which were red and charges at him.

Padme had gotten herself into one of the lava buckets and was trying to climb out. Anakin had gotten his arm and lightsaber stuck in something meant for the Droids and was trying to avoid getting cut into pieces. He manages to get his arm out but his lightsaber had gotten cut up and was useless now. He sighs and says, "Man, Naruto and Obi Wan are never going to let this go." Padme had gotten out of the lave bucket thanks to R2 but was captured by Droids same for Anakin who was caught by Jango. Naruto still fighting the mystery woman get knocked out when she used some gold chains coming out of her body to retrain him and chopped his neck knocking him out before the droids capture him the women eyes change to purple in concern and looked confused as to why she was worried for him but shakes it off.

The next day Naruto Anakin and Padme were waiting to be taken out to the arena. Anakin and Padme had told each other about their feelings for each other and accepted them. While that was going on Naruto was talking with the nine tailed fox who he had gotten along with in the years of his training as a Jedi and a Shinobi. Kurama as he told Naruto his name years back was talking with him about the women from before saying, " **There is something familiar about that women I felt that as well and I think know who it is but your not going to like the** **answer**." Naruto looks at him in confusion and asks, "Why who is she and how do you know her?" Before Kurama could answer Naruto had vanished since Anakin woke him up telling him to be ready.

While their lightsaber were taking or broken Anakin still had his energy blade since to the guards it didn't look like a weapon and were only familiar to lightsabers and Naruto still had his scrolls which had his extra lightsabers. Once they got to the pillers they saw Obi Wan and Orochimaru tied up to them they told them that help was coming they just had to wait until then. The leaders of the separatists come out to the main platform with gurney looking at Padme in hatred since she foiled his plans 10 years ago. The leader of Geonosis tells them to begin. The arenas doors open to release three creatures. Padme manages to get out of her restraints and climbs the pillar while the others stay and wait till the creatures get closer.

Once a spider like creature goes for Obi wan and Orochimaru it cuts off the chain holding them. Once they can move a sword comes out of Orochimaru's mouth and cuts off the restraints on his and Obi Wan's hands. The creature that goes for Anakin and Naruto charges at them they jump and mange to cut off their restraints once they Anakin caught his energy blade activates it and cuts them up allowing Naruto to go for his scroll and release the lightsabers a green one for Anakin a blue one for Obi Wan and an orange one for him. The more wilder of the creatures goes for Padme climbing up the pillar she hits it with the chains holding her but it stills slashes her back making her cry out in pain but makes the viceroy laugh in enjoyment. The acklay was still attacking Obi Wan and Orochimaru but they managed to cut off its legs then killed it by impaling it in the head once that was done they went to help the others.

Anakin had managed to control the beast once he got on its back and put the chains in its mouth. Padme manages to finally get free from her restraints once she looks down the monster is still looking at her but then it turns but is to late as Anakin uses the beast to kill the one after padme she jumps down behind him and go to the others. Gunray looking infuriated says, "This isn't how its supposed to be. Jango finish them off." Dooku looks to him and says, "Patience viceroy, patience she will die." Just as he said it droidekas came out and surrounded the Jedi who took up defensive positions.

Up by the leaders was Sean and Mace with Mace activating his lightsaber and Jango's neck. Dooku sees them and smiles saying, "Master Wendu and Sean Ashburn Kruger how pleasant of you to join us." Mace then replies, "This parties over." With that the Jedi at the arena activate their lightsabers as well as the rookie 12 and other shinobi such as Obito Rin Hiruzen Anko Asume Kurenai Yuugue Hayate Mikoto Fugaku Tsume Hana Gaara Kankuro Ay Killer bee the 7 ninja Swordsmen of the mist and many others. Dooku looks to them and says, "Brave but foolish my old Jedi friend your impossibly out numbered." Sean just snorts saying, "I don't think so traitor." Dooku just says, "We'll see." Then silver battle Droids come out blasting at them both of them block each shot but then Jango uses his flamethrower at them making them jump down to the arena the Geonoisans leave out of fear.

The Jedi and Shinobi fight the droids and the Zin solders that were here. Padme manages to get on the back one of the animals that wasn't meant to kill them and uses a blaster she took from a destroyed droid Anakin sees this and gets in the back of what it was carrying and cut up or blocked the droids in his path. Barris manages to get over to Naruto and gives him a look and says, "Is there ever a day wherever you go that there isn't any trouble?" Naruto just grins at her and says, "Where is the fun in that and don't tell me you want it any other way cause I know you hate it when things are to quite." Barris smiles knowing he's right. Aayla jumps over to them and says, "If we get out of this alive you owe both of big time after." Naruto just rolls his eyes while Barris grins already thinking of ways for him to owe her.

The animal that was carrying Padme and Anakin gets shot and both of them fall out. Padme goes over to Anakin for cover while she blasts any droid she can behind him. Anakin asks, "You call this a diplomatic solution?" Padme replies, "No I call it aggressive negotiations." Which just make him smirk in amusement. Jango then decides to join in when the creature that had once been under Anakin's charged at Mace. Mace manages to cut off one of the horns on the side of its face but his lightsaber was knocked out of his hand. Jango tries to grab it but Mace uses the force to pull it back to him the creature then goes for Jango it doesn't kill him but it does damage his jetpack. It goes for him again but Jango killed it with his blasters.

Mace then charges at Jango who shots at him as he is about to kill him Sean knocks out Jango and seals him in a scroll to interrogate him later with Ibiki He sees Boba and sees the resemblance seeing him as Jango's clone son and makes sure to get him when this was over knowing what it feels like to not have any parents. the battle make all the Jedi who survived which was a lot since the Jedi who did die were manly those who didn't have families yet. Seeing that they were cornered Dooku made a hand signal to stop the attack. the surviving Jedi see them stop and look around waiting for them to continue then hear Dooku saying, "Master Wendu you have fought gallantly worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi order. Now it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

Sean then looks at him and says, "We will not be hostages to bartered, Dooku. Especially not to someone who's allied themselves with the Zin Empire." Mace and the others agree Dooku looks at him in disappointment and says, "Then I'm sorry young avatar you and your friends will die." With that the droids and zin aim their weapons at them the Jedi wait for them to strike. Padme then looks up and says, "Look!" They look up to see gunships from the legion and the republic as well as battle cruisers the ones of the republic hold the clones and master Yoda while the legion ships hold their own troops with Itachi and Shisui another one of Sean's students firing on the droids and Zin. As they prepare to land Yoda orders, "Around the survivors a perimeter create." They shot the separatists to make a landing to rescue the survivors. Once they manage that Sean teleports to Boba and grabs him bringing him on his gun ship with little resistance. Once they leave the arena Dooku looks at them and then leaves with the viceroy to prepare the armies to fight the republic and the legion.

As the Jedi were flying to the battle site Sean who was with Naruto Obi Wan Anakin and Padme looks to them and says, "Well looks you guys had some fun." This gets Anakin Obi Wan and Padme to smile and laugh a little. He sees Naruto deep in thought and says, "Hey what wrong your usually never this silent?" Naruto tells him about the women he encountered and sees Sean's eyes take on a serious look he asks, "Do you know her Kurama said she was familiar to him to he thinks he knows who she was but said i wouldn't like the answer." Sean sighs and says, "Yeah I know her but the way you saw her looks she's changed since the last time you saw her."

This confused him and asks what he meant by that before he could answer they enter the battle Sean gets off and tells him he'll tell him later and orders them to find Dooku and Kakashi. Once they left Sean meets up with Itachi and tells him to send in the big tanks. An explosion went off beside them killing a couple of clones one had lost most of his head but Sean notices that there was something in the brian that shouldn't have been there. A chip that looked in good condition knowing this might give him and the Jedi answers that they need he put it into a scroll to examine it later.

Sean and Itachi meet up with Mace and the other Jedi and help take down the droid army. They manage to take down one of starships but the others got away. While this was happening Naruto and the others found Dooku and follow him but Dooku orders his protectors to shot them down. Padme accidentally falls out Anakin is about to jump out to help her but Naruto and Obi Wan told him that they had to get Dooku to end this war before it begins saying she would do the same which he agrees. Once they get to the hanger where Dooku was they run inside but find out he's not alone. The women from before was there looking directly at Naruto in interest. Anakin then says, Both of you are going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today." Obi Wan says, "Anakin we can take them together go slowly on the left." Anakin charges at them but the women knocks him out then throws him over to a wall. Naruto then looks to the women saying, "Who are you and why do you look so familiar?"

This confused her since she was having the same thoughts as well but didn't know why but replies, "I have no idea what your talking about but there is someone I know you'll recognize more." Kakashi appeared out from the ship glaring at Naruto and activated his lightsaber. Obi Wan attacks Dooku While Anakin begins to wake up. Dooku as he battles Obi wan says, "Master Kenobi you disappoint me Yoda holds you in such high esteem." Obi Wan tries to slash at him but is continuously blocked and Dooku replies, "Surely you can do better." As this was going on the woman was watching Naruto fighting off Kakashi or as he now goes by Darth Fang she was worried about Naruto but she didn't know why. Then an image of her with red hair was holding a baby with sun blond hair and three whisker marks on each cheek appeared in her head and her eyes changed from red to purple for a second then back to red.

Obi Wan gets cut on the arm and leg by Dooku just as he's about to finish him Anakin jumps with his lightsaber activated saving his master from death. Dooku looks at him amused and says, "Brave of you boy but I would have thought you would have learned you lesson." Anakin replies, "I am a slow learner." Obi Wan throws his lightsaber at Anakin who catches it and uses both swords to fight him. Dooku manages to destroy the green lightsaber. Anakin cuts the power cable to the hanger making it darker but the lightsabers were brining light both Anakin and Dooku were trying to best the other in skills with a lightsaber but unfortunately Dooku managed to cut off Anakin's right arm and pushed him beside his master who was still to injured to move.

Naruto who saw what happened was accidentally distracted by this allowing Darth Fang to use force lighting on him then pushed up against a wall. The woman is now more worried then before knowing how much Darth Fang hated Naruto. Just as Darth Fang nears Naruto a voice get his attention, "You haven't changed in the slightest since you left Earth Kakashi." All three of them turn to see Mikoto Obito and Sean in his battle armor with his personal sword glaring at Darth Fang and Dooku but looks to the woman and says, "Its been to long Kushina." This get three reaction one from Naruto who widened his eyes when he heard him say that name now knowing this was his mother who Sean had said was killed 16 years ago. Kakashi now glares at her remembering how much Minato had spent time with her and less with him as a son. The now named Kushina widened her eyes as memories began to flood her head making her hold her head in pain and her hair and eyes change from black hair to her natural blood red hair and her eyes went back to purple.

Kakashi looks to Dooku and says, "Did you know who she was?" Dooku replies, "No I didn't someone had given her to me as a gift of friendship in the alliance but didn't say his name and he didn't tell me hers either I'm just as surprised as you are." Sean looks to Dooku and says, "Who was this person that gave you her?" Dooku replies, "As I said he didn't give me a name he did however have your clans eyes I believe they are called dragons eyes." This shocks Mikoto since there are not that many in his clan who would do something like this. Sean looks to Kushina and has Mikoto grab her and Naruto in a flash. Kakashi seeing that they had Naruto rushes at him hoping to kill him but is blocked by Obito who has his Sharingan activated and fights against him. Sean charged at Dooku who looked more then prepared. Kakashi glares at Obito who was managing to keep up with and asks, "Why are you protecting that demon don't you won't minato to be avenged?" Obito looks at him in anger saying, "Naruto is no demon the only demon here is you trying to kill his son who he died for." This just angers Kakashi more and slashed at him.

Both Dooku and Darth Fang were cornered seeing this Sean says, "Surrender and you live. Kakashi uses the force to bring down the iron pillar to crush Obi Wan and Anakin both who were to injured to move. Sean uses the force to stop it but this lets Dooku and Darth Fang get away they fly off away from the planet. Sean sighs and goes over to Naruto and Kushina who was knocked out from all the pain of her old memories coming back. Naruto looks at him and says, "You said my mom was killed the same night my dad was why did you lie?"

Sean looks down and says, "I technically didn't lie I just didn't tell you the whole truth but now I will. You see when I found you and your mother she was still alive since she still had some of Kurama's abilities even after he was taking out from her. I was going to bring both of you back but someone else was there as well I grabbed you thinking he was after you but in truth your mother is who was after he was the one to those who knew the truth about that night think was the one who made Kurama attack the village he told me that she was his real target not you or the nine tails. I didn't see his face since it was dark that night Kushina begged me to look after you which I was going to do anyway and not tell you the truth about her then she and her attacker disappeared. I looked for 16 years for her and it wasn't until a couple days ago that Spyro told me she appeared again and then you told me about her. Trust me when I say this Naruto I wanted to tell you the truth but I didn't want you to be consumed by revenge in your training I hope you understand.

Naruto looks at him then his mother who was still asleep. He looks to him and smiles saying, "Kind of hard not to when you do all the things you did for me." Sean smiles and ruffles his hair making Mikoto giggle. Then Padme Mace Shaak ti Yoda and a few clones come in Padme goes to Anakin helping him up. Shaak ti goes to her husband and asks, "Sean who is this?" Sean looks to her and says, "This is Kushina Uzumaki Naruto's mother I'll explain more when we get back to Earth we need to get her to Tsunade." They all left the planet and the entire alliance headed to earth.

While they were headed to Earth Dooku and Darth Fang went to Sidious on coruscant to give him the news that the war has started. Once they land in the worst part of the planet they find Sidious and Danzo waking towards them Dooku then says, "We have good new my lord the clone wars have begun soon the Jedi and the Legion will be destroyed." This gets Sidious to smile evily seeing his plan go off perfectly. Then a badly burned man who had green robes on him says, "Where is the girl?" Darth Fang glares at him and says, "You mean Kushina Sean managed to capture her." The unknown man just smiles and says, "She out lived her usefulness anyway." This man had the Kruger clans Dragons eyes and had a strange mark on his hand written in the language of old that said, "The fallen shall rise again."

Back on Earth Tsunade managed to wake up Kushina and got some answers from her but it wasn't much since most of her memories for the past 16 years were gone. Sean Naruto Mikoto Shaak ti Bultar Mace Yoda and Obito and Rin where in the waiting room with Mace asking about the man who kidnaped Kushina but Sean didn't have the answer since even he didn't know. Tsuande came out asking for Sean Bultar and Naruto to follow her. Tsunade tells them that Kushina doesn't remember anything of the past 16 years other then giving birth to Naruto. She asks Sean if he could go inside her mind and see if he can find any memories that he might find he agrees only if Naruto lets him since it would be painful. Naruto does agree wanting to know who did this to her. Sean and Naruto enter the room to find Kushina in her old cloths that still fit since she didn't age by much. Kushina looks at Naruto and smiles finally remembering him which he smiles back and tell her Sean was going to look at her memories she agrees.

Sean looking around for the last moments of what happened after she disappeared he finds out the one who kidnaped her was a banished member of the clan who had pushed his brother into doing what he did 35 years ago the day he was born. Jack Kruger. Sean had stopped looking at her memories and tells them what he found Mikoto was shocked since no one has heard from him in 30 years after Freedy told his brother that is wasn't his idea to try to kill him the day he was born he did it out of fear. Kushina was to stay in the hospital till they did a full check on her which annoyed her since like her son hated hospitals. Anakin had told Sean about his step family and Watto and asked if he could bring them here which he did sending out a ship to pick them up. Padme and Anakin married a day after they arrived with Anakin having robotic arm.

Sean had Jango interrogated who told them everything without resistance and asked if he could help out seeing what the separatists are capable of and didn't want his son to get involved with people like them. Boba after getting along with the people of earth had asked both his Father and Sean if he could help in anyway Sean had told him he would see what their was and his father said he might be able to help with mechanics in the village.

On coruscant Obi Wan Orochimaru Mace Yoda Sean and Itachi were talking about what Dooku said about Sidious controlling the senate they agree to keep a closer eye on them. Obi Wan then says, "I have to admit that without the clones, it would not have been a victory." Sean then adds, "don't be so sure there might be more to the clones then the minister said I found this chip inside the dead body of one but I haven't had the time to see whats on it." Yoda then adds, "Master Obi Wan not victory the shroud of the dark side has fallen begun the Clone War has." The clones and legion soldiers are seen by the senate building boarding their respective ships and going off into war. Yahiko Nagato and Konan are looking at the clones in interest like their sensei wondering why their really here.

On Earth the now named Jack Krugger is seen entering a cave as he enters a giant golden gate is seen. He gets on his knees and says to the door, "I have done as you asked master the first key is open I await your further instructions." He turns his head in slight pain and says, "Understood it will be done I will open the next 4 keys and this dimension will tremble in the face of "The Fallen"" With that he left to go back to the others.

Sean feeling a great dark presence like no other looks to Naruto and Kushina and asks himself, "Why did he go after her was it because of her chakra chains or was something else somehow I get the felling that there's more going on then even I can figure out."

 **Authors note: Didn't see that coming did you? Kushina was used as key to open the first lock to the greatest evil during the time of the second generation of avatars but theres more to it then that. Also to guest00000000000 no I will not be doing lemons and order 66 isn't going to happen and yes he will be a general teamed up with Anakin of the 501st yes war will come to Earth. next I'm going to start the clone wars from the video game star wars the clone war during the battle of the ice planet and the old tv show of 2003 with Ventress going after Naruto not Anakin and manages to get her to rethink her idea of being with the Sith I'll tell you guys more later bye**


	7. Naruto Master of the force chapter 7

Naruto Master of the force  
Chapter 7 the war begins

As soon as the war began the republic and the legion assembled their armies the clones while had helped were still a mystery since after getting his report from Obi Wan he looked around and found that there was no request to make a clone army. This made everyone in the republic suspicious since if the republic didn't request this then why were the clones really here. Sean had inspected the chip from the dead clone and requested Naruto Sasuke Anakin and Mace to come with him to Kamino to get some answers.

Once they arrive Sean questioned the minister what the clones were really for. This confused the Jedi he brought with him the minister then asks, "What do you mean their for the republic requested by the senate." Sean just glares at him and says, "I know thats not true I found this chip inside a dead clone who's head was nearly destroyed and on the chip it had a hidden command called order 66 commanding the clones to kill the Jedi care to explain that?" This shocks the Jedi and Mace glares at the minister who is looking down in shame and says, "Alright they are for the republic but not for the Jedi. Please you have to understand we didn't have a choice the Sith threatened to kill all of us unless I went along with their demands I have nothing against the Jedi or the Republic but the safety of my people come first."

Seeing he was telling the truth he lets him continue, "Darth sidious told us to create a clone army and implant these chips inside their brains so when the war came to an end he could activate them and kill off all the Jedi and replace the republic with an empire making himself emperor." The Jedi are shocked it was a perfect plan but Sean had seen that there was something wrong and found out he truth leading to this moment. Sean looks to him and says, "Is it possible to shut down all the chips so he cant activate them?" The minister nods and says, "We can remotely shut them down or remove them but I beg you don't tell the senate about this or Sidious will find out and kill us." Sean nods his head letting him do what needed to be done. Mace looks to him and says, "You always seem to know when theres something wrong how?" Sean just smiles and says, "I just listen to my gut when somethings not right." A week after this the Jedi were told but all agreed to not say anything since would create distrust with the clones and the republic

Now Anakin Obi Wan and Naruto are seen in space patrolling the sector with Anakin saying, "Im just saying we've been stationed here for a week at this rate the war will be over before we see a battle." Obi Wan replies, "Wars are not won overnight Anakin Master Wendu knows what he's doing." Naruto adds to his friends statement, "Yeah but I wish something exciting would happen soon." Obi Wan replies with amusement, "Be carful what you wish for. I'm picking up multiple vessels coming out of hyperspace." Anakin then says, "What are we waiting for?" Naruto adds before he goes off, "Hold on lets call this in first." Anakin nods knowing he's right. As soon as they report this their ordered to help a republic outpost on Rhen Var evacuate since there is not enough troops to fight them off.

Once they land Naruto and Anakin go to one of the communication outposts to pick up some troops that cant get here because of enemy forces. The use one of the republic gunships to pick them up and find it to be surrounded by separatists and zin tanks. Using the weapons on the gunship to destroy the tanks Anakin landed on the landing pad and allowed the troops here to get on to take them back to the main outpost.

Once they get them back to the outpost Obi Wan tells them to protect a convoy of troops that are heading towards the outpost. Both of them find them being attacked by tanks they manage to destroy the tanks and lead the convoy back to the outpost but they kept on sending more tanks thankfully they were able to get all of them back to the out post alive and well. Once they were done Obi wan told them that there is a Jedi sanctuary caught between them and the separatist army and they need to go get them back here. Once they get to the sanctuary they find it surrounded by tanks.

Once the tanks were destroyed the pick up the Jedi there and once their all in Obi Wan tells them their under heavy attack and need assistance. They drop off the Jedi and help defend the out post till all the transports are ready to leave. Once everyone was on the transports they leave the outpost. Obi Wan then says, "We'll have to inform the Jedi council they'll know what to do." Naruto then asks, "What did they even want with this planet anyway? It's not like theres anything valuable here just ice and snow." Anakin then adds, "Maybe but there could be something here that Dooku wants that we don't know about we'll just have to ask the council."

Anakin Naruto and Obi Wan meet with Mace and Yoda and tell them about the events. Mace thinks for a moment but tells them they'll look into then he says, "Obi Wan we want you take a division of troops to Raxus Prime we've received reports of separatists in the area we want you and Naruto and Anakin to investigate." Obi wan then says, "Raxus is a backwater planet what could the separatists be doing there?" Mace replies, "That is what we want you to find out." Yoda adds, "On that planet many ancient secrets there are." Anakin then says, "Master I'm sure we could be more helpful in assisting Fugaku." Yoda chuckles saying, "Ambitious you are." Mace adds, "I understand your eagerness to help Anakin but a few extra Jedi pilots will not turn the tide in his battle however if you discover what the separatists are doing in this sector it might revel to us what their planing."

Anakin Obi Wan and Naruto land on the planet and split up to search for the Separatists Obi Wan reports to them to come to his position. They discover that there diging for something and call in for extra reinforcements. As their backup arrives they lead a charge to take out the digging site but are blocked because the tanks are to big to fit in the back entrance so the so Obi Wan took the larger tanks to go around while Naruto and Anakin go into the back to set up an ambush. Once they attack the digging site was destroyed Anakin says, "I sense something." Then Dooku appears boarding the ship that was docked at the site. Anakin and Naruto go after him while Obi Wan tries to stop them thens feels something wrong saying, "This was a bit to easy it feels like a trap."

Just as he said that a Protodeka appears behind the tanks destroying the tanks that had destroyed the dig site with ease. Obi Wan managed to destroy it with some difficulty but destroyed it nonetheless. A clone trooper reports to him, "Sir we did a search of the area whatever it was they were looking for it looks like they found it." Obi wan looks concerned and says, "I sense something wrong they knew we were coming why would Dooku reveal himself if he did not expect Anakin and Naruto to follow him?"

While with said Jedi they follow Dooku seeing him alone with who they assumed was Jack Kruger they confront him with Anakin saying, "Dooku your going to pay for what you've done." Naruto looks at jack and says, "So your the one who took my mom away why?" Jack just laughs and says, "I needed her chakra chains as a key to unlock the first lock of a gate to my master how she broke away from my control I don't know or care she outlived her usefulness." This just angers Naruto but knows he'll have to ask Sean what he means by using his mother as a key. Dooku then says, "You both can be used on my gift for the republic." They look to see some kind of sphere that obviously was more dangerous then in looked. Before they could attack they were knocked out by a mercenary Dooku hired.

When they woke up in a cell. A woman named Bera Kazan tells them the artifact they were looking for on Raxus Prime was called the force harvester she's the one who told them were it was but didn't expect to be taken prisoner as a test subject. She tells them their going to the kashyyyk moon along with the other prisoners. Naruto who didn't have his scroll with him since he left it at the temple only had his personal lightsaber but was taken by Dooku along with Anakin's and his energy blade. Dooku left telling Cydon Prax to activate the harvester to kill them. As soon as they left Naruto and Anakin used the force to destroy the droids and get back their weapons and freed the prisoners.

The three of them use the speeders the droids use to escape the harvester before it reaches them. Once it was over they go back to village to ask for help to contact the legion and the republic the leader tells them theres a communication center array at a droid outpost. They go there at night on the creatures the wookies use to scout out the area. taking out a small patrol and steel one of the tanks to get in the base undetected once their in Anakin and Naruto use the communication center to call in republic and legion assistance.

The next day they prepare for an attack since the separatists found the village they have to destroy 2 mines to block 2 of the three entrances since the third one is to big to seal off. They manage with some difficulty to destroy the mines sealing off the enemy reinforcements. They head back to the village to hold off the separatists but was beginning to become difficult since they had tanks while they only had animals equipped with very little weapons. 2 ships appear next to the village a republic cruiser and a legionnaire ship called the SPIRIT OF FIRE Sean's personal ship once they send out their troops the separatists pull back.

Anakin and Naruto meet up Sean and Obi Wan with Naruto saying, "Good timing we thought we were going to have to fight them all ourselves." Sean just shakes his head in amusement replying, "Im sure you both could have as well." Anakin continues, "The rest of the their forces are through that entrance if we can find where there coming from we can win this battle." They get into their vehicles and make their way to the remaining separatists. Once they near the end they see an unknown transport with Sean saying, "What the hell is that? I've never seen the separatists have this before." Then some strange weapons activated destroying everything in its path. Once they destroy it Obi Wan says, "Well done we'll contact command and have a base built here to keep an eye on this sector." Anakin then says, "Master we know what they were doing in this sector but it better if we show you."

Naruto and Anakin show Mace and Yoda the effects of the harvester saying, "This is all thats left of the forest of the moon." Sean then says, "Ive seen similar attacks like this recently as have Luminara and Erza." Mace looking concerned says, "Dooku's powers seems to be growing do you believe he's really found it?" Naruto asks, "Found what? What is Dooku planing to use with this thing?" Yoda looks to Mace and says, "Tell them you should." Mace gets up and begins, "During the great Sith wars our enemies built an unstable weapon it was known as the Dark reaper the reaper required tremendous amounts of energy to work so the Sith created the harvester to power that weapon that harvester is what Dooku and Jack found on the planet."

Obi Wan asks, "How was the reaper defeated?" Mace continues, "A fallen Jedi ullic taught the Jedi how to resist the reapers affects after the war all information on about the reaper including its secretes were lost the Jedi scattered the remaining pieces across the galaxy but know Dooku has found them if he rebuild it this will mean the end of the republic." Naruto asks, "How do we stop it then?" Yoda replies, "On Rhen Var is the key there you will go." Mace continues, "After the war ulic sought refuge there so if any information on the dark reaper will be there it must be why the separatists were so intent on taking the system Obi Wan you have control of the entire republic fleet to retake the planet." Obi Wan looks to Sean and Yoda and asks, "Master Yoda will you come with us I'm not sure we can succeed without your help." Yoda shakes his head saying this was not his destiny but Sean would go. Naruto asks, "Who's destiny is it then?" Yoda replies, "Yours and Skywalker's

Before they leave to take back Rhen Var Naruto talks to Sean about what Jack told why he captured his mother. Sean was confused since he didn't know about any gates then something clicked in his head remembering that there was a tale of a gate to hold the greatest evil in Earths history but didn't know they name. Sean says to him, "Im not sure who this master of his is Naruto but I will look into this if your mother was used to open the first lock of some gate it means that theres more to this then we know."

They reach the planet and land near the temple but first have to destroy one of the starships thats sending out more tanks to prevent them from getting inside the temple. Once thats destroyed Naruto and Anakin enters the temple but find it to be guarded by force spirits. They manage to defeat them and enter the tomb where Ulic is buried. They find his grave and a hologram appears of Ulic Qel-Droma saying, "You have passed the test young Jedi truely you both are gifted in the ways of the force." Naruto then says, "Ulic Qel-Droma you defeated the reaper during the Sith war show us how to do it again." Ulic replies, "Yes I can teach you both how to harness the force around you making you both immune to the dark reapers affects for a short time but this knowledge comes with a great risk." Anakin step up saying, "We are both willing to take that risk." Ulic continues, "The knowledge you seek is very powerful Naruto Anakin use it carefully or it will lead you to the dark side." Anakin replies, "We're not afraid." Ulic replies in seriousness, "You should be I once thought i was impervious to the lure of the dark side I was mistaken." He reveals his scared face which makes them take this even more serious. Ulic tells them not to take the same path as him.

Mace and Yoda along with 2 clones go over the battles they have lost and the battles their about to lose. Mace then turns to the 2 clones and asks, "Still no word from Sean or Master Kenobi?" The clone replies, "No sir" Mace thinks for a moment and looks to Yoda and says, "Even if we do find a way to stop the dark reaper we still don't know where it is." Then a voice replies, "We do." They look to see Anakin Naruto Sean and Obi Wan standing at the entrance.

Later they go over where the dark reaper is on the planet Thule since it once was a Sith stronghold during the war. Mace then says, "Ive ordered our units in the sector to converge here but it is protected by an energy shield so a four way attack Anakin and Naruto will converge on the shield while Obi Wan, Reznov and Julia will attack on key strategic positions on the planet, Sean Itachi and I will lead the ground forces on an attack on the capital city. Finally Anakin and Naruto will land behind the city and converge on the Sith temple to destroy the dark reaper hopefully before it is active. The fate of both the republic and the legion rests on this battle may the force be with us all.

Once Anakin and Naruto got to the moon they lead a strike force to the shield base. They had a lot more trouble then they thought they were going to have since Zinyak had sent his best solders there to protect the shield. Knowing they needed more troops Sasuke had been sent to aid them in the battle once he arrived they were able to get into the base and destroy the shield generator. They contacted Obi Wan and told him they will join him once there done clearing out the rest of the separatists.

Obi Wan Reznov and Julia use their respective gunships to destroy the enemy forces to land their troops. Once the landing site was cleared Mace instructed each of them to destroy three shield generators that were protecting the power source to the droid and tank factories. Once they were down all three of them went to attack the power station. Unfortunately it was being protected by Jack Kruger who was using dark magic to prevent them from destroying the power generator. Reznov managed to distract him for a second before Julia fired at him giving Obi Wan a chance to destroy the power generator. Seeing now that he failed he disappears in black smoke.

Mace Itachi and Sean in their own tanks attack the remaining factories that still have power since they were still causing problems for them to begin an assault on the capital city. They destroyed the factories with ease then the target the factories near the city. Like the others they were also having trouble since Darth fang and Danzo were protecting the factories. Seeing they needed the big guns Sean calls for 4 scarabs to attack them. Now this turned the tide of the battle and both Darth Fang and Danzo were forced to retreat knowing only Protodeka's could handle those tanks and they only had two guarding the city right now.

Getting closer to their objective Sean calls in some bomber to take out the Protodeka's knowing they would damage their tanks if they engage. Once they get past them they make their war towards the city while Yoda sent in extra help. Cydon Prax came out and destroyed the tanks that they were in forcing them to go on foot to destroy the power source that was preventing Anakin and Naruto from entering the city. Once they open the door to the city they call in Naruto and Anakin saying, "Anakin you and Naruto can now enter the city good luck."

Naruto and Anakin fight their way through the city then here Mace saying, "Anakin I can feel the dark reaper charging up you and Naruto must destroy it before it is activated." Anakin replies, "We're on it we won't fail you master." Once they fight their way towards the dark reaper they see Dooku Jack and Cydon Prax in front of them the first saying , "Your persistence is impressive boys but we have other matters to attend kill the Jedi." Cydon nods and gets in his personal tank.

Naruto and Ankin fought him with a large amount of difficulty since this tank was equipped with weapons from the days of the old republic wars. They finally manage to defeat him and head over to the dark reaper at that moment Obi Wan calls to them, "Anakin we're on our way with reinforcements wait for us before you and Naruto decide to tackle that thing." They see the reaper activate and tell him, "Theres no need master anyone that comes near it will be killed instantly this is our fight besides you heard master Yoda we're the only ones who can do it." With that they charge at the reaper.

They we're having some difficulty but thanks to Ulic's teachings they were able to hold their own. They first destroyed its shield generators to destroy its secondary guns. Once that was done they targeted to its bays that was sending out some kinds spheres that kept trying to hit them. Once those were destroyed the harvester appeared at the bottom now this was the most dangerous part of the reaper it had these purple beams coming out at them from every where. Naruto using and old force technique blocked them and told Anakin to destroy the harvester which he did with since they harvester was focusing more on him now. Once it was destroyed they left the area to meet up with Obi Wan and Sean.

Looking at the aftermath of the battle Obi Wan looks to Anakin and Naruto saying, "You've both grown more powerful." Anakin looks at him smiling saying, "You would have done the same thing I only wish we caught Jack to get some answers on this master of his." Sean looks to him and says, "I doubt it would ever be that easy but we will in time for now both of you are on leave for the next week on earth you've earned it after this." Naruto smiles and says, "Yeah I bet mom wants to seem again." This got Sean to laugh a little making Naruto suspicious and asks, "Whats so funny why are you laughing?" Sean just smirks and says, "Oh you'll figure it out when you get back."

Once they got back to Earth Naruto immediately wanted to leave. Why you ask his mother had found out about the girls who had a thing for him and started asking him questions the most embarrassing one was, "When am I going to have grandkids." This made Sean Obi Wan Anakin Padme who decided to live on earth since it was safer here Mace and the clones burst out laughing. Naruto could only look at her in embarrassment and yell, "MOM!" This just got everyone to laugh harder.

After the little comedy was over mainly with Naruto running away from his mother making her laugh. He found a girl who was one of Shaak ti's people by the pond with a lightsaber on her belt and approached her. She looks at him and smiles. Naruto they says, "Nice to meet you I don't think I've seen you around the temple before though." The girl just giggles and says, "This is my first time on Earth the names Ahsoka Tano you must be Naruto right?"

Naruto just grins and says, "Yup thats me the greatest Jedi ever to live." This just makes her giggle more knowing he was just kidding and says, "You've been getting a lot attention lately since you became a knight a year ago." Naruto just rubs his head and says, "Yeah I've noticed that manly with all the girls my age and its kinda getting annoying always stalking me and what not." Ahsoka just giggles more and stands up and says, "Well it was nice talking to you Naruto I get back to the temple see ya."

Kushina who had been watching the whole thing just smiles seeing someone else has a thing for her son. Sean appears behind and says startling her, "You haven't changed even in the years you've been gone Kushina I swear." Kushina just gives him an annoyed look and says, "This coming from the man who has 10 wives." Sean just rolls his eyes expecting that kind of response from her. Mikoto appears from behind her and says, "If anything you've gotten worse it's a miracle that Naruto hasn't done the things you have in the past." Kushina just glares at her and pouts making them laugh.

Naruto who was told by Barris to come out to a pond in the forest at night is seen by where she told him to be. Not seeing her here he didn't see a pair of hands behind him nearly jumps when they cover his mouth then hears her voice, "Once again I win mister Master of the force." This just makes him smirk seeing as she always did this to him. he turns around and hangs his mouth like a fish she was in a small two piece bikini that barely covers her privates knowing what she was doing he just grins at her and pulls her into a kiss which she returned all their clothing came off and went into the water to do their thing.(yeah I'm not doing any lemons if someone wants to make some and post them on their account thats fine but I'm not doing it sorry.)

Luminara who saw Barris go out watched with a smile. Seeing the young women who she trained since she was a little girl 8 years ago turn into a beautiful young she is now having her time with the young man she loved. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and looked to see her husband looking at her with loving eyes deciding to do what her student was doing with her husbend.

 **Authors note: whole crap you guys have no idea who annoying it was to make this since making a chapter from a video game was not easy. Anyway next chapter is based off the cartoon series from 2003 with very little change also for the legion war ships there the ones from halo UNSC and the others are mentioned in chapter three just so people know the SPIRIT OF FIRE is the ship from halo wars the ship is twice the size of the malevolence. Till next time.**


	8. Naruto Master of the force chapter 8

Naruto Master of the force  
Chapter 8 the new apprentice of Dooku

A week later Anakin Naruto Sean Obi Wan and Yoda were talking with Yahiko about a droid factory made by the banking clan. Yahiko asks, "This is a problem but who do we send Mace is still on Dantooine." Yoda adds, "Lead the assault Master Obi Wan will." Obi wan nods his head. Yahiko then looks to Naruto and Anakin saying, "I also believe that Anakin and Naruto should have command of the space fleet their skills are perfect for the task." Obi Wan and Yoda agree on this as did Sean knowing they would do fine.

Before they left Sean had gone to the cryogenic labs on the SPIRIT OF FIRE to unfreeze all of the legions best solders called spartans. Once they were unfrozen they were sent to aid the alliance in the war in deferent systems. A team known as noble team was selected to go with him Anakin Naruto and Obi Wan to help them capture the planet. once the cruisers were loaded up they set course for the droid factory

Once they arrived at the planet the separatists send out their droid star fighters to destroy them. Naruto and Anakin commanding the fleet engage them. While they do this Obi Wan gets in a gunship and travels to the planet to destroy the droid factory while on the way there Obi Wan deploys the noble team along with a team or arc troopers. Once they engage the enemy they begin the battle. While they were fighting the arc troopers and noble team were flying through the city but were gunned down by a rocket that a droid fired at them.

Once they get out of the gunship both the arc troopers and the spartans were came immediately under fire from the droids and zin solders. Luckily they managed to kill them all with only one clone being killed in the attack the rest were good to go. They make their way to the cannon and find it to be heavily guarded with zin troops and 3 Sith acolytes. Knowing they needed to take out the Sith first noble 3 gets up high and uses a silent sniper to take them out quickly without the zin noticing. Once that was done they engage the zin with some difficulty but killed them nonetheless.

They set up some bombs on the canon to destroy it. Once this was over they called in letting Obi Wan know that the cannon was destroyed and were awaiting further orders. While they were waiting more zin solders came out to attack them. Then another Sith acolyte that had special armor on attacked them. Noble 5 manages to kill him with his mini gun but it was destroyed in the process.

Mean while on the planet Mon Calamari its races have divided the droid army of the Quarren isolation League moves against the council alone they are no match. Legion and republic cruisers are sent to liberate the planet. Master Fisto Kisame and Julia are seen ready to battle the separatists. Julie who like Sean had a spirit known as Togera that was a water spirit could use its abilities to fight underwater.(This spirit is from war of the monsters video game.)

Once they dive underwater with their army the Quarren begin to fight against them. The legion had very few allies who could fight under water the only ones they had we're the Blisk who were the best in this field since their entire species were underwater. Seeing that the republic and legion had arrived the Calamari had joined the battle riding on some eel like creatures destroying the droids and using their own weapons to fight as well. Julia continues to destroy droid after droid until a large beam almost hit her and destroyed a republic cruiser.

They look down to see what looks like a mobile fortress with a huge cannon in the middle of it. It fire again but misses the cruisers this time. Seeing who dangerous the weapon was Kisame and Julia try to destroy it but are having trouble since the armor is almost indestructible. Seeing no other option Julia turns transforms into her spirit since like many who had a spirit inside them could take on their forms with a great amount of training. What now appeared before them was a green like lizard with a club like tail and had spikes on its back and shoulders. Julia now the size of the tank pushes it over the ridge and watches it fall a boiling under water lava watching as it explodes and gets out of the way. She changes back to her human form and smiles at her work.

Meanwhile back on the planet that Obi Wan Anakin and Naruto were trying to capture the clone army and legion solders were defeating the droid army with almost no problems at all. The separatists in charge of the factory watch them break through their lines with one of them saying, "Those guns are destroying our forward position the republic and the legion re breaking through." Just then a tremor went off from he destruction of their cannon one of the separatists then says, "Sir our cannon at the base of the tower has been destroyed." Another continues, "Their range is greater then we thought." And another spoke in fear, "It must be their artillery." The one from before just says, "What are we going to do? I don't know why Dooku sent you here if all your going to do is stand around..." The one who was talking to someone in armor hold him but the neck. The banker then says, "I mean whenever your ready."

The man then goes out to where he has his own type of droids waiting for him with lances in hand he grabs one and gets on his speeder that has a skull on it and charges with his droids. The clones continue to break the separatists lines when the unknown man attacked them and forced them back. They got to the forward tanks and destroyed them with ease since the republic troops weren't prepared for this.

Meanwhile with Dooku he was searching for an assassin and had someone create a tournament to see who would be best suited for him to use. While he was watching someone had made herself known with Dooku saying, "Impressive you mask your presence well. Flawless timing. Perfect control. You have great skill of infiltration. My host would applaud your abilities posthumously. However I am not looking for a spy." With that the woman went down into the arena and began to fight the other contenders with ease using her enemies weapons to destroy the others. Once all the rest saw what she did they charge at her but she used the force to make the rocks from above fall on her opponents the last one gets near her but a much large opponent uses a chain attached to a huge rock to kill him and then focuses on her. She jumps then activates her lightsabers to cut the chain making the beasts weapon unless they charge at each other and she cuts him with her lightsabers killing him.

Dooku claps his hand and says, "You are more powerful than I sensed." The woman replies, "The dark side is strong in me for I am Sith." This gets Dooku to laugh and says, "A bold claim But you are not Sith." He floats down to her and says, "You have the trappings of the Sith you fight like the Sith but this can be imitated, however. You lack a vital quietly found in all Sith. Sith have no fear and I sense much fear in your." The Woman just glares at him and says, "You are a foolish old man who knows nothing of the dark side." She charges at him but Dooku uses force lighting to knock her out.

The woman wakes up in some room gets up and walks around then sees her lightsabers. She goes for them then Dooku tries to slash her but she jumps and uses the force to grab her lightsabers and activates them. They charge at each other trying to best the other. When both of them at in the others face Dooku says, "Truly if you were Sith would this contest be not over?" The woman just growls and keeps slashing at him not noticing that Darth Sidious and Danzo were watching them. She slashes a pillar to distract him then charges at him from behind but Dooku saw this and used the same pillar to stop her then uses the force to grab her lightsabers cuts them then force pushes her down and puts his lightsaber at her face.

Dooku then says, "It would be so easy to defeat a Sith." She replies, "So finish it." Dooku adds, "We have other plans. Have you been watching master?" Sidious walks down and says, "I have indeed lord Tyranus the childs skills with a lightsaber are most impressive you have found a promising disciple my apprentice she shall serve us well." The woman bows and says, "I am honored." Dooku then says, "Let me introduce my master the true lord of the Sith Darth Sidious." The replies, "What is your bidding?" Sidious replies, "A Jedi named Naruto Uzumaki you will find him for us and eliminate him or capture him." The woman agrees and Dooku gives her his old students lightsabers.

Meanwhile with Obi Wan a clone tells him, "Sir our cannons are being destroyed." Obi Wan looks to see the man leading his personal droids destroying their cannons and says, "Mount up." The droids destroy another tank but then they themselves are destroyed. The man looks to see the clones and Kenobi on speeders holding lances like them. they charge at each other. The clone army manages to destroy them but the Man still alive charges at Kenobi but only manages to destroy his helmet and lance. Obi wan takes out his lightsaber and charges at him and cuts the bottom part of his speeder destroying it but the man comes out fine.

Obi Wan charges at him and stabs him in the chest with his lightsaber but to his shock the man just laughs and doesn't die. The man punches Obi Wan then fires poisonous darts at him but Obi Wan uses the force to block them the man then uses a flame thrower but Obi Wan blocks it with the force as well and destroys his weapon. The man then uses a spike chained to his wrist to hit him but Obi Wan uses the force to bring back his lightsaber that was still inside the man's chest. He cuts the chain then the man pulls out two blasters but are immediately cuts up he activates some shields on his arms to block his strikes but is cut down anyway. Obi Wan then gets a communication from the arch troopers that they were ready for him to arrive he gets on his speeder but doesn't see the man's body regenerating.

Once Obi Wan arrives he the clones and Spartans blow up the roof to defend down into the main control room destroying the droids and killing any zin that were there as well. One of the bankers says in fear, "Mercy I beg you we are merely bankers." Obi Wan replies, "That is entirely up to you and your unconditional surrender." Then they hear something and see the man who Obi Wan thought he had killed flying towards them with his jetpack. The solders shot him down one of the clones uses an RPG to kill him. Assuming it was over noble 1 says, "Control room secure general." Obi Wan replies, "One can never be to sure commander." Just as he said that vain like arms knocks the solders away then the man who they could now see without his armor appeared to be a beast with a vein like body it looks towards Obi Wan and charges at him Obi Wan tries to cut him up but he keeps regenerating.

It goes for him trapping him in his body then when it goes for the rest of the solders it gets larger and explodes revealing Obi Wan covered in slime. Obi Wan panting from this has a clone approach him and asks, "Are you alright general?" Obi Wan nods his head and approaches the banker saying, "Now where were we ah yes I believe you were surrendering." The banker just hits his hand on the ground in defeat.

Meanwhile with Anakin and Naruto they were destroying the space forces with great ease but then see their clone space fighters having trouble. Naruto says to Anakin, "Get those troopers some help I got an idea." Anakin does as asked and gets the droids to follow him and hears Naruto saying to one of the squadrons, "Red leader fire all you missiles off the bow of cruiser 8." The clone does so with the rest of his squad doing just that. Anakin seeing what Naruto was doing leads the droids there and has them destroyed by the missiles the remaining missiles follow him and he leads them to one of the droid starships flying in one and having the missiles go in with him destroying the starship with ease.

Anakin they says to Naruto, "Nice thinking Naruto now all we have to do is..." Before he could finish they both see an unknown star fighter destroying blue squadron. Naruto says to Anakin, "You and the others wipe out the droids this ones mine." Anakin goes to help the others while Naruto dealt with this one. While they were fighting he notices this isn't a droid and feels the force around the unknown attacker they travel down to where Obi Wan was. As they were fighting Obi Wan notices Naruto's ship and uses his comms saying, "Naruto your supposed to be with Anakin helping him with our space forces." Naruto replies, "Anakin can handle that this isn't a droid pilot and the force is with him I cant let him get away."

Obi Wan then says, "Naruto I'm also sensing something strange but you must not follow him its baiting you." Sean who was watching from his personal ship aiding the rest of the space forces says, "Let him go Obi Wan he can handle himself besides I get the feeling we might get a new ally out of this." Naruto follows the unknown attacker into hyperspace. Sean who was on the observation deck looks on and says to Anakin, "Anakin Naruto went after the one who attacked blue squadron right now you stay here and help out the rest of the fighters for now alright?" Anakin replies, "Naruto can handle himself so you got no problem with me."

On the ice world of Illm Luminara and her student Barris were in a Jedi temple both were trapped since the zin had attacked blowing up temple. Yoda who had felt them in danger has Padme go to the planet. Once he manages to get close to the temple he is attacked by droids. He manages to defeat them with ease then goes to the temple and uses the force to lift up the debre freeing them. Padme and her droids C-3PO and R2-D2 are seen back at the ship waiting for them. When they arrive Padme looks to Luminara and asks, "What happened?" Luminara replies, "We were attacked by the droid army I don't know how they found out about the temple though." Just then a piece of the droids that attacked them is hacked by R2 and it reveals Zinyak telling them to destroy the temple.

Naruto comes out of hyperspace and goes to the planet where the attacker is .Once he lands he doesn't notice that the assailant is watching him who destroys his fighter the assailant reveals herself to him saying, "Your capture or fall will be my accession to the Sith." Naruto looks at her and asks, "Whats your name?" The woman just smirks saying, "I am Asajj Ventress." They then begin the fight Naruto using one of his different lightsabers instead of his personal one. Ventress sees she's losing this fight jumps up into the tress. Naruto goes after her he jumps on a branch that breaks because she used the force to make it break he grabs a vine but she cuts. Once he landed again they charge at each other with her getting the upper hand this time.

Their fight leads them to a temple. Ventress uses the force to push him away destroying the top part of his shirt he tears off the rest of it seeing it might slow him down. This makes her blush not that he noticed it she shakes it off and charges at him again. While they were fighting rain hit them and began to thunder as well. Naruto uses the force to push her into the temple he went after her but could since it was dark . He turned his head for a second then back clashing his orange lightsaber with her red ones. Their fight leads them out of the temple when he force pushed her out breaking a wall they fight up to the top of the temple. Ventress knocks out his lightsaber from his hand and tried to slash down at him but he grabbed both of her hands and squeezed one so hard she let go of her lightsaber.

He uses the force to garb it then charges at her. He continuously brings down her lightsaber not noticing the temple beginning to crack until it came off seeing her fall he grabs her hand and pulls her up shocking her that he would do this. Once she was up she looked to him and asked, "Why did you do that? I'm your enemy." Naruto looks at her and says, "I couldn't just let you die your not a Sith your just confused on where you fit in this war." Ventress looks down and says, "And where do you think I belong I cant go back to the order they will never take me back I've fallen into darkness." Naruto looks to her and cups her face making her look at him in confusion then he says, "We all make mistakes but we learn from them so that we never repeat them or make sure others don't do the same they will take you back trust me." Ventress despite not knowing much about him could see he was telling the truth and smiles knowing he may have just saved her from making the worst choice in her life.

Back on the planet with Obi Wan Sean and Anakin the arc trooper reports, "Sir the ship that commander Uzumaki was following has been spotted I have batteries standing by." The ship appears but Sean tells them to stand down. The ship lands solders aiming their guns at the cockpit it opens to reveal Naruto and Ventress. They approach Sean Obi Wan and Anakin telling them the events. Obi Wan sees why Ventress did what she did seeing as she explained her master had been killed and her anger got the best of her and figured the order would banish her. Sean smiles and says, "The Jedi order would never do that the old might have but not the current one at best they would have you on leave for a small amount of time to gather your thoughts."

Just then Obi Wan's communicator went off activates with a Jedi hologram saying, "General Kenobi." Obi Wan replies, "Yes master Barick?" Barick replies in desperation, "Need an immediate evacuation our forces are totally destroyed new droid general he's unstoppable cant hold out for long general greavios is hunting us." Then the last thing they saw was another lightsaber attack him. Sean looks concerned and says, "If recall Shaak ti and Reznov were with him as well as Aayla and a few other Jedi." Naruto looks concerned when he mentioned Aayla.

Meanwhile with said Jedi and avatar of death they were seen looking out from the corner of some destroyed debre Adi-Mundi tells the others to head into the main cruiser to hide. Once their inside the destroyed cruiser one of the Jedi says, "Unstoppable he is unstoppable." Shaak ti then adds, "Zin solders are one thing but we've never been outmaneuvered by droids this strategy has been outflawed." Reznov adds, "I've been in worse situations before the clone wars during the legions war against the zin empire me Kruger and Julia alone faced 10,000 solders and came out with only a couple of broken bones each. If we can survive that then I know we can survive this just have faith." The Jedi all nod and Shaak ti smiles.

Then they hear foot steps and gather hoping to defeat this new general but the youngest of the group charges outside in fear big mistake since he immediately got killed when the general jumped on him. They all get back inside activating their lightsabers Reznov makes a lighting sword. The general above them drops and attacks them with his own lightsabers that he gained from Dooku. He manages to kill one of them with ease then another Jedi charges at him but he uses his for to grab his face then slams him on the ground he grabs Aayla and throws both of them up to the roof. Reznov Adi-Mundi and Shaak ti were all that were left. The general pushes Mundi and Reznov and attacks Shaak Ti. They recover in time to see Shaak Ti pushed into some debre. The general seeing them jumps at them.

Coming to their rescue was the arc troopers noble team the master chief of the spartans Sean and Itachi. They clocked the gunship to get past the droids while laying down mines to activate when they leave. Once they get inside two clones look for survivors while the rest of them go after the general. They find Mundi and Reznov battling the General and nearly are defeated but then they arrive and start blasting at the General. Sean activates his lightsaber and attacked him while Itachi uses some fire jutsu against this metal man. They call in for evac and get out of there once all the survivors were found.

Sean Reznov Itachi and Mundi board the gunship last and leave. Sean looks to the only survivors which were Aayla and his wife Shaak Ti. The master chief says to him, "Their stabilized sir they'll make it." Mundi looks to the chief and asks, "And the others?" The master chief replies, "They didn't make it." Mundi looks down then Itachi asks, "Who was that I don't think we've seen him before have we?" Sean looking away from his wife says, "He's more them likely just been recruited by Dooku and from the look of things I can see why. This battle proves why he's already a general if he can lead droids like this." They activated the mines to make an escape and plot a course back to earth for debriefing.

Shaak Ti now waking up sees her husband in a chair on the right side of the room and her 6 year old son Jason sleeping right next to her. She smiles and brushes her sons hair without waking him up. Sean seeing her awake smiles and says, "Glad to see your up you had us worried." Shaak Ti smiles at him and says, "I had a reason not to die there and so do the others." Sean just smiles and walks over to her pulling up his chair and says, "This new droid general has already made the alliance nervous since if could destroy an army of 20,000 solders with so much ease makes me wonder what else he can do since you and Aayla were in pretty bad shape." Shaak ti now members the others and asks, "What about the others Mundi and Reznov?" Sean looks down and says in truth, "Only you Reznov Aayla and Mundi survived the others didn't make it." Shaak ti looks down in sadness then her son wakes up and smiles at her making her smile as well telling him that she would be fine.

The next day the Jedi council on Earth were discussing about this new droid general with Mundi saying, "We may have been exhausted but when was the last time someone stood up to 5 Jedi and an Avatar and held his own this must be dealt with." Mace replies, "I agree this General Grievous is changing the tide of the war." One of the council members says that now their numbers are dwindling. Sean and Obi Wan look at each other then the later saying, "I know this will generate debate but Sean and I suggest we forgo the trails and promote Anakin and Naruto to Jedi Master." One of the council members says in protest, "This is preposterous we can set aside our hollowed traditions."

Mundi replies, "In this time of need why do hold back the chosen ones?" Sean replies, "How many times do I have to say this there is no such thing as a chosen one or prophecy all those do is make people hold onto false ideals." Mace then continues for him, "He's right however though even if they are the chosen ones they shouldn't just receive special treatment." Master Fisto then adds, "Well they are cunning warriors especially when they fight side by side and our best pilots."Adi Gallia then adds, "And have proven to control their abilities with great restraint something a Jedi Master is known for." Sean then adds, "They are more then ready for this both of them will be the youngest in the history of the order in our time to make the rank of Master." Then Koth adds, "But they may have one trail left to face." Shaak ti asks, "Testing the spirit?" Evan Piell says, "Facing the mirror."

Oppo rancisis replies, "And that is what concerns me to walk the path of the Jedi master ones spirit must be strong that requires discipline and they have at time disobeyed you both have they not Master Kenobi Sean?" Yoda then adds, "Did you not disobey me form time to time back in your youth Master Rancisis? A just debate this is still in this time of war need all the knights and masters we do young Skywalker and Uzumaki Master they will become."

With said later of the two he and Tsunade were checking up on Aayla to see if she's recovered. Once she cleared to leave they go to the temple so she can rest since she was requested to be off duty for the next few days. While walking their Naruto was requested to go to the Jedi council along with Anakin. Aayle tells him to come back after he was done. They both arrive and are centered in the middle of the council promoting them to the rank of Jedi Master much to their shock but accepted their new rank with pride and honor.

Later Naruto was visiting Ventress who was being reviewed by the consolers of the Jedi and decided to have her off duty till she was evaluated more for her safety. She then sees him and smiles thanking him for preventing her from making a mistake that she would have regret forever. Tsunade who was evaluating her tells her to come by tomorrow to test her sanity more for tomorrow.

Later Naruto goes back to Aayla's room. He opens it and finds her to his excitement in a see through nightgown that was showing him that was all she was wearing giving him a seductive look. Naruto closes the door and puts silencing seals on the walls so nobody can hear inside her room. He walks to her removing his own cloths and removes her night gown. Both were grateful that the seals prevented any noise from escaping the room since they were pretty sure if they would have complaints from the others because of Aayla's screaming.

 **Authors note: I'm sorry this took so long but I had job interviews this week so yeah sorry. Good news now though** **Naruto and Anakin are both Jedi Masters and are more powerful then ever. Next chapter involves a certain orange Jedi being placed under Anakin's wing as a teacher guess who. Also I forgot to mention there are 25 avatars the avatars of life death and courage are the strongest and all of them have spirits inside them. If anyone wants to make the lemons for my story thats great since I such at them. Also yeah I know I skipped the fighting scene with mace on the farming planet but I figured skipping one part wouldn't be that bad. Lastly next chapter won't have the events of the hutts since their allied with the separatists since the Legion ruined them and the slavers. Till tomorrow hopefully see ya**


	9. Naruto Master of the force chapter 9

Naruto Master of the force  
Chapter 9 Anakin's first apprentice

After everyone was healed up from General Grievous's attack Sean was searching with Obadiah for a great power known as the cosmic cube. Right now they were in Norway since the legends speak that it was here. A young man was seen running towards what looks like a church. When he enters he says to an old man, "They have come for it." The old man says, "They have before." The young man replies, "Not like this." The old man replies in confidence, "Let them come they'll never find it."

Just as he said that the door was opened from the inside. The door opens to reveal Sean and Obadiah looking at them in interest the formers saying, "Its taken us some time to find this place we commend you for that get him up." One of the solders kindly helps him up form the floor where he fell. Sean looks to him and says, "I believe you are a man of great vision. And in this way, we are all much alike." The old man says in respect, "I am no guardian like you my friend." Sean replies kindly, "Perhaps but that doesn't mean we aren't much different what others see as superstition all three of us know to be both science and magic."

The old replies, "What you seek is just a legend." Obadiah replies, "Then why take such effort to conceal it?" Sean looks to the tomb and gently opens it placing the top part on the ground and looks to see a corpse holding a cube saying, "The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room. It is not something one buries though. But I'm sure its close no?" The old man looks to him and says, "Yes but it is not meant for ordinary men." Sean replies, "Perhaps but then again the avatars are not ordinary." Obadiah then looks towards a wooden picture of a tree and sees something strange about it.

Sean sees it as well and says, "Yggdrasil. Tree of the world. Guardian of wisdom. And fate, also." Sean notices a button on one of the snake heads eyes and presses it resulting in a box to slightly come out. He takes it and opens it to reveal the cosmic cube saying, "And the Fuhrer digs for trinkets in the desert. You have never seen this, have you?" With that he closes the box and says to the man, "I assure you this will not be used for the wrong reasons once this war is over it will be returned." The old man nods his head in thanks knowing he was telling the truth.

Once they got back to the labs Sean had the best engineers working with the cube with Obadiah. Just as they were about to transfer its energy the doors open to reveal Anakin Naruto and Ventress. Anakin had told him that they were being sent to Christophsis since the people had requested immediate aid. Sean had wished them luck before they departed. Once they were gone they resumed with the task of transferring the energy to the weapons clip that would be used as ammo. The test was successful but the next tests would require more reinforcement to protect the lab.

With Naruto Anakin Obi Wan and Ventress they were setting up an ambush that could turn the tide of the war. Naruto and Anakin were on north tower while Obi Wan and Ventress were in the south tower. Unfortunately they didn't bring as many troops as they would hope for since only droids were here and not any zin which made the solders on edge knowing that was a bad idea. Just then they see the droid army coming right on schedule but what wasn't supposed to be there were tanks. Figuring they could use rocket lunchers to destroy them later they let it go then they noticed they were splitting up.

Ventress knowing something was wrong says to Obi Wan, "Somethings gone wrong we need to..." Before she could finish they hear blaster fire from the next room seeing the droids come up the lift. Naruto using his communicator says, "Guys whats going on over there." Ventress using her lightsabers that no longer were red but blue and green blocking the blasters says, "We've been cut off the droids are onto us." Anakin calls for a gunship telling them to pick them up in the south tower. Captain rex an arc troopers of the 501st assigned to both Naruto and Anakin says, "South tower we're in the north sir." Naruto replies, "Not for long." And with that he uses his personal 4 bladed lightsaber to break the glass and has the clones use grappling cables to get them to the other building.

They got over there quickly and say to Ventress and Obi Wan, "This ways clear." Ventress asks, "How did you get here so quickly?" He replies, "We improvised." They make it to the lift and get to the top of the building and wait for the gunship to arrive. Unfortunately the droids came up the lift and attacked them along with the tactical droid. Just then the gunship arrived and they got on it and luckily a clone managed to retrieve the head of the tactical droid to see how they learned their plan.

Once they got back they plug into the tactical droids head and saw they knew they were in the north and south towers. Then it malfunctioned ruining any chance on learning how they knew. Just then Anakin Obi Wan Ventress and Naruto walked in wondering how they could have left themselves so vulnerable to a security breach. Ventress thinks they didn't and guessed they may have had a spy in their ranks. They agreed with her since it would make the most sense Naruto adds though, "You know now that I think about it Slick made some unauthorized communications just before we started setting up the ambush." This shocks Rex and Cody thinking he might be wrong but cant let go of the possibility.

Just then they noticed one of the communicators was still on Naruto then notices that it belonged to Slick. They go to search for him and find his tracker by the weapons depot and go to the location only to find the tracker next to some explosives and run away just as it exploded. Now most of their heavy weapons were destroyed leaving them even more vulnerable then before. Naruto and Ventress still look for Slick they both feel him above them and decide to trick him thinking that one had left while the other stayed. He does just that attempting to kill Naruto but realizes he's been tricked but surrenders Once he's been caught he explains he was tired of being a slave along with his brothers but Naruto tells him if he truly loved his brothers he would never betray them but he ignores him. The only heavy weapons they have left now were the heavy cannons.

The next day Sean gets a message from one of his spies telling him one of the zin empires high generals were in the Teth system knowing this could make the war end faster he tells the Jedi council. Mace says they should send Naruto Anakin and Ventress to capture this general as quickly as possible but they see they cant seem to get any commutations from them so they send a messenger to deliver the message. Once the messenger was sent Sean went gather some forces knowing that if this was truly one of Zinyak's high generals it would not be so easy to capture him.

Meanwhile back with the Jedi on Christophsis they were being attacked again by the separatists. Since Sick destroyed most of the heavy weapon save the heavy cannons they were at a slight disadvantage. Naruto and Anakin attack the spider like tanks while Obi Wan and Ventress lead the clones up front. The heavy cannons were managing to destroy most of the tanks with ease since they were at a great distance. The general of the separatists leading the attack decides to pull back so they can set up an energy child to protect their tanks.

A relief ship arrives making the Jedi assume that they were getting reinforcements. While they were walking Obi Wan was trying to get Anakin to find his own apprentice but he replies, "A Padawanwould just slow me down in the war when its over maybe I will but not now." Just then the ships doors open to reveal a Togruta who Naruto wad familiar with and said, "Ahsoka what are you doing here?" Anakin looks to him and says, "You know her?" He replies, "Yeah we met after we went back to Earth when we destroyed the dark reaper a month ago." Ahsoka says with a smile, "Its nice to see you to Naruto but I'm here because Master Yoda wanted me to tell you that your needed for a mission of high importance." Anakin replies, "Well I don't know if you noticed but were in the middle of a situation right here."

Ahsoka replies, "Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message." Anakin just says, "Oh thats just great they don't even know we're in trouble." Ahsoka replies, "Maybe you could send a message through the cruiser that just dropped me off." They do just that and Yoda says they will send reinforcements as soon as possible before their transmission was cut off.

Obi Wan then asks for a proper introduction. Ahsoka replies, "Im the new Padawan learner the names Ahsoka Tano." Obi Wan replies, "I am Obi Wan Kenobi your new master." Ahsoka replies, "Im at your service master Obi Wan but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to master Skywalker." Anakin looks shocked and says, "What? No no there must be some mistake he's the one who wanted a Padawan." She replies, "No master Yoda was very specific I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training. Ventress and Naruto look at him in amusement with him saying, "But that doesn't make any sense." Ventress then adds, "As amusing as this is we'll have to sort this out later it won't be long before they find a way past our cannons." Anakin replies, "I'll check on Rex and the troops." Ventress then adds, "Better take her with you." Naruto goes with them as well while Obi Wan and Ventress look to see if the enemy attacks.

Rex and his solders were looking for droid activity when he sees Naruto and Anakin but not Ahsoka. He says to them, "Generals they droids are getting ready for another assault. Who's the youngling." Ahsoka replies, "Im Master Skywalker's Padawan the names Ahsoka Tano." Rex looks to Anakin and says, "Sir I thought you said you'd never have a Padawan?" Anakin replies, "Theres been a mix up the youngling isn't with me." Ahsoka says in annoyance, "Stop calling me that your stuck with me Skyguy." This gets Rex and Naruto to laugh never hearing that before. Anakin just looks to her in complete annoyance saying, "What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me little one. You know I don't even think your old enough to be a Padawan." Ahsoka replies, "Well maybe I'm not but Master Yoda thinks I am." He replies, "Well your not with Master Yoda now. So if your ready you better start proving it. In fact Naruto and Captain Rex will show how a little respect can go a long way."

Rex just looks confused but does as asked. Naruto looks to him and says, "Oh cut her a break if anything she reminds me of you when we were younger always impatient and rushing in without thinking." Anakin just grins and says, "All Jedi are like that when they start." Naruto runs up to them saying, "So how have you been since they last time I saw you?" Ahsoka smiles and says, "Oh I've been good been waiting to join the fight since the last time I saw you though I'm surprised that you managed to turn ventress around from making the worst choice in her life." Before more could be said they notice and energy shield appearing knowing that the droid army was getting ready for another assault.

With Sean Mace and Yoda they receive a report that Jack Krugger was with the high general with some man chained up. This concerns the Jedi with Sean saying, "First Kushina now someone else is he also a way to unlock a gate to his master or something else?" Mace replies, "The only way we'll know is if we rescue him in time right now we need to get Anakin Ventress and Naruto to the Teth system to find out ." Sean nods saying, "Right I'll get my men ready to help them. The sooner we get there the better."

With said Jedi they were looking for a way to get past the shield before it reached their cannons. Ahsoka suggests that She Naruto and Anakin go out to take the shield down before it reaches them. Anakin agrees along with Naruto since he knew they would need help. Before the left Ventress told Naruto to be careful he just grins and nods his head telling her he always is much to her amusement. She and Obi Wan stayed to help the solders defeat the droids knowing they cant do it alone.

Above the planet coming out of hyperspace or slip space where 10 cruisers 5 republic and 5 legion cruisers along with the SPIRIT OF FIRE Sean's personal cruiser. With said person he was giving the command to the ships captain to attack the separatists fleet that was around the planet. Yoda who also came on the republic cruiser was doing the same knowing they had to get past this blockade and get Anakin Naruto and Ventress to the Teth system since they were the only Jedi they could spare at the moment.

Naruto Ahsoka and Anakin were using predator camouflage technology to get past the droids. Once they got past Ahsoka deactivated her camouflage thinking it was clear but Anakin and Naruto deactivated theirs with the former saying, "You have got to be carful you never know what you might run into they see a droidaka in front of them and blasts them. Anakin says, "Run." Ahsoka replies, "What? Jedi don't run." He replies, "I said run!" They run away from it and it rolls up chasing them. Anakin tells her to stop and she does with reluctance as she did Anakin cuts up the droid and she cuts up the rest. Anakin tells her she takes direction well much to her annoyance.

With Ventress and Obi Wan they were fighting the droids but were losing ground. Ventress says to Rex, "Move your troops back to the heavy cannons I'll delay the droids." The captain was about to argue but she says firmly, "That is an order captain!" He goes with his troops while she holds off the droids. Obi Wan who was with Commander Cody were pined down by the tanks. Ventress is surrounded by the droids and the general in charge of the attack with him saying, "General Ventress the traitor of Count Dooku." She just smirks and says, "I surrender." A droid comes and takes away her lightsaber. The general says, "Now order your troops to stand down." She uses the force to bring a table look wreckage and chairs saying, "General have a seat." He looks to her in confusion seeing this she says they have to dictate the terms for surrender.

With Anakin Ahsoka and Naruto they near the shield generator. Ahsoka runs at despite the Naruto telling her to wait she then sees why she steps on something that activates some droids. They tell her to set the charges while they attack the droids. She does as asked but a droids attacked her she cuts it from the waist then pushes it away. This unfortunately caused more droids to activate since the top part of the droid rolled over them. They look at her in annoyance with her saying, "Sorry!" Naruto asks, "Who's side are you on anyway."

Back with the clones they were beginning to lose ground and began to fall back. Obi Wan who was with them is told by one of the clones that Ventress has been captured. Seeing this he replies, "Just hold them off a little longer." Just as he said that more droids began to appear along with some zin who were on the planet but laid low until the time was right.

Naruto who was fighting some droids and began to destroy the last one sees Anakin in trouble with him saying, "I could use a little help!" Ahsoka sees a wall behind him with a hole big enough to fit him and says, "Skyguy don't move." She uses the force to bring down the wall. Anakin sees the walls shadow moving and covers his head but then opens his eyes seeing he fit right through the hole. Anakin looks at her and says, "Argh you could have gotten me killed." Naruto adds to her part, "Oh come on her plan worked didn't it?" Anakin slightly nods but doesn't say anything annoying Ahsoka.

With Ventress and the general they were talking about the surrender but in truth she was stalling them to keep him busy saying, "And of course once you've take custody of my troops. Arrangements will need to be made for their food and shelter tell me do you have enough supplies?" The general says in annoyance, "Enough of this you are stalling." She replies in fake innocents, "Nonsense. General, there are numerous details to be discussed." The general flips over the table and says, "Seize her!" The droids grab her arms and lift her up in the air with her smirking. The general says in anger, "Unless you call of your troops off right now, I will have no choice but to destroy you." Ventress looks up and says, "Truthfully I was hopping your shield would be knocked out by now."

Anakin says to Ahsoka, "Did you get the charges set?" She nods and he says, "Then what are you waiting for?" Sith that she activated the charges destroying the Shield generator. The shield stops moving with the droids. Ventress and the General see this with Ventress saying, "Oh well." With that she jumped out of the droids arms and grabbed the general. The droids fire but end up destroying a different droid the general yells, "Don't fire." Ventress smirks and says, "Well looks like your shield failed you."

With the shields down the clones fired the heavy cannons destroying the droid tanks with great ease. Ventress is then contacted by admiral Yularen saying, "General Ventress if your hearing me were through the blockade your reinforcements should be landing in a moment." And like that republic and legion drop ship are seen landing and dropping off solders. Yoda in a republic gunship sees Ventress with the general. Once they land she looks to Yoda and says, "Your timing was perfect Master Yoda."

Ahsoka looking down is approached by Anakin saying, "Your reckless little one you never would have made as Obi Wan's Padawan." Ahsoka looks down more but then he says, "But you might make it as mine." She looks to him and Naruto with both of them smiling. Then a republic gunship arrived and picked them up to take them to Master Yoda and Sean to give them their mission. Sean looks at them and says, "So still think you can wait till after the war to teach a Padawan?" Anakin just smirks and says, "I guess I can teach now. So whats the urgent mission you had her come here to tell us?"

Sean replies, "One of the zin empires high generals has been spotted in the Teth system along with Jack Kruger who had a prisoner with him your mission is to go there and kill or capture the general along with rescuing the prisoner." Naruto looks to him and says, "What about Jack?" Sean replies, "If you do engage him make sure you have enough troops he's not to be underestimated Naruto." With that they load up their troops and are sent to the Teth system to capture or kill this general as well as save the prisoner. Sean also accompanies them for back up knowing that Jack was more dangerous then the Sith lords.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long been busy with interviews for the last few days. Anyway so this is half of the movie when Ahsoka came the next part will be the rest of it but the hutts are not in it since like I said they are allied with the Separatists since the legion ruined them. Also just so people know the war is going to last for 6 years instead of 3 in cannon since the zin empire and other villains are involved in the war. Yes the beginning of the chapter was partially a scene from Captain America and since the cube is an infinity stone the other 6 stones will also be in it. I'm considering adding more girls to** **Naruto's herem such as Celeste Morne she was introduced after the clone wars as well as from his world I think maybe Ruka from the hidden mist Suzumebachi from the hidden stone village Ran from the Hidden cloud village and Sari and Yukata and more if people could give suggestions. Hopefully I'll get the next part done tomorrow till then see ya**


	10. Naruto Master of the force chapter 10

Naruto Master of the force  
Chapter 10 The Identity of Jacks Master

While on route to the planet where the high general and Jack Kruger were Naruto and Anakin were listening to Ahsoka telling the troops about their encounter at the shield generator. One clone was basically saying, "That sounds like a lot, even for a Jedi." Another says, "I heard you were surrounded by droids how'd you ever get the shields down?" Ahoska replies, "Okay so theres a wall behind him with a hole in the middle, so I pull the wall down on top of them, destroying them and saving the general." This got all the troops to laugh with rex saying to Anakin, "Is that true sir?" Anakin replies, "Well most of it. Alright men we still got a job to do." The solders spread out to do what needed to be done while Anakin just gives Ahsoka and amused look saying, "Would this be a good time to teach you that a Jedi is humble my young Padawan?" She just grins saying she was just keeping them inspired.

While this was going on Sean was looking over some of the tanks when he spots someone making him grin and silently approached him. The person was his 11 year old son Junior who had a gift in mechanics like his father when he was younger. Sean decided to let him know he was caught saying, "You know if anyone else found you, you would more then likely be seen as an intruder boy." His son looks up and gives him a sheepish smile saying, "Sorry I just wanted help." Sean just shakes his head and says, "Come on if you really want to help you'll do as I say ok?" Junior nods and works and improving the tanks. Anakin and Ahsoka come by with the later asking, "Why is there a kid here and messing with the tanks?" She's about to go to him and get him away from it thinking he was going to get hurt.

Sean grabs her arm and says, "Thats my oldest son Junior apparently he snuck on board the cruiser and was working on the tanks. His mother more then likely knows he's here since he wouldn't be here unless one of us knew." Ahsoka looks at him and says, "How can a 11 year old improve the tanks?" Sean tells her when he was younger he did the exact same thing when he was his age always trying to improve weapons for combat. Anakin asks, "Are you sure it's okay for him to be here what if Jack tries to capture him like the prisoner he has or Kushina?" Sean replies, "He won't because like me he also has a spirit inside of him to protect him along with the rest of his brothers and sisters all dragons I might add." Just then they hear a laugh and turn to see someone with horrible burn on his face saying, "That and he'll have to get past me." Sean smiles and says, "Freddy you never told me you were coming" His brother replies, "Well someone has to keep an eye on him. That and its time I got some payback from that bastard"

Naruto along with Ventress see Junior and decide to see what he's doing. Naruto asks, "Hey Junior what are doing here?" Junior just says he's working on the tanks before the battle. Ventress cant help but give him an amused smile since when she went to Earth she had gotten to know the 11 year old when she saw him with John Irons working on some new tanks. Sean then approaches them saying, "We'll be arriving in 10 minutes get ready." He looks at his brother and tells him, "If we do capture Jack don't let your anger get the better of you ok?" Freddy nods his head.

Just then they come out of slip space above the planet. They set out 20 gunships loaded with clones and legion solders mostly spartans or ODST solders since this was going to be an extremely difficult battle for them. Just as the land they are attacked by elite zin solders and super battle droids. Seeing they were pined down Sean called in for the tanks which were manly scorpion tanks scarabs locusts tanks or the republic AT-TE tanks. Once they were on the battlefield the battle was turned in their favor. Once the enemy was destroyed they climb up a mountain to capture the high general and to free the prisoner.

They got past the security guards with little difficulty. They find the general with what they assume is the prisoner chained up and gagged. The general surrenders without a fight knowing he was defeated. Ahsoka takes off the gag in the prisoners mouth and immediately regretted it when he started cursing like a mad man. Sean couldn't help but chuckle at this since this was new to him. Sean approaches him and says, "Easy were going to get you out of here." This calms down the prisoner with him saying, "Oh I thought your were Jack Kruger for a second sorry about that the name is Hidan by the way." Sean cuts off his chains and asks, "Why did Jack capture you anyway?"

Hidan replies, "He said something about using my blood to unlock the second lock of his masters gate." Sean and the others were now concerned with Sean asking, "Did he say who this master of his was?" Hidan replies, "Yeah he said THE FALLEN." This got Sean's eyes to widen in fear. The others notice this was the same with his brother who also had the same expression. Ahsoka not knowing who that was asks, "Who is THE FALLEN?" Sean looks to Anakin and says, "Do you remember when you and the others first came to Earth and I told about the history of the avatars?" Anakin replies, "Yeah why?" Sean replies, "When I told you about me grandfather fighting off a great darkness that came to the land. THE FALLEN was the one who Paarthurnax battled against 500,000 years ago."

This gets him and Naruto to widen their eyes with him saying, "How is that possible I know that Earths people can live almost longer then anyone else in the galaxy but to live that long is impossible." Sean told him his grandfather couldn't kill so instead he sealed him away in a prison never to be opened for the rest of time. When he's done explaining he says, "I don't know much about the gate so I won't know how the locks will open but apparently it requires certain things to open it Kushina's chakra chains must have opened the first lock. Hidan's blood must open the second lock." Hidan tells them that he didn't get to take his blood saying he needed a ceremony to be taken before he could.

Seeing now that this war is now a smoke screen to hide Jacks true intentions Sean tells them to get ready to leave and leave the system. Just as they are about to leave Separatists drop ships in the sky. Sean contacts the Jedi council saying they were going to need more help telling them they had some valuable intel that need to be told to the rest of the legion and the republic. Mace tells them to hold them off for as long as they can. Sean and the others get into the base and prepare to fight them off until reinforcements can arrive.

Sean looks to Hidan and says, "Were going to have to wait until our reinforcements arrive." Hidan just grins and says, "Let me handle these guys theres a reason why Jack wanted my blood." Seeing he had a plan he lets him do as he pleased. Hidan attacked the Separatists and much to the clones, Jedi and Legion solders shock he was literally shrugging off the shots that hit him and didn't die at all and just killed or destroyed the them with ease one of the zin troops fired a shot but not at him instead just killed the high general to keep any information out of their hands. Sean and the others see the generals dead body in shock minus Sean and Freddy who knew Zinyak would do this to keep all their battle plans and bases away from them.

Once the battle was over Sean approached Hidan and said, "What the hell was that?" Hidan just smirks and says, "Ever heard of Jashin before? It's a religion where we basically become immortal so long as we slaughter the enemy that attack us." Sean looks to him and says, "I thought that cult was just a rumor." Hidan shakes his head and tells him that his village the hidden hot water village used to do this before their new leader decided to remove their military and focus more on profits from tourists. Ahsoka looking over the dead body of the high general feels a hand on her shoulder and looks to see Ventress who says, "This kind of act is going to happen more and more as the war progresses so better get used to it otherwise they'll take advantage of you in your shocked state." Ahsoka nods her head in thanks knowing she was right. Later after their reinforcements arrive to pick them up.

Once they came back to Earth the legions council along with the Jedi council are told about the events. Most were absolutely shocked to learn that the greatest evil ever to live on Earth was Jacks master. Mikoto looked towards Sean and said, "How is this possible? Your grandfather and your father made sure no one would ever learn about him again knowing someone would seek him out for power." Sean thinks for a moment and says, "He might have found out from the archives. Remember only the members of the clan who make the rank of dragon priests are allowed to learn about these old events and when Jack was banished one of them was killed shortly after that. He must have taken one of the scrolls that had the information about THE FALLEN." Mace then looks to him and says, "If thats the case then all information on about THE FALLEN is with him to prevent anyone from knowing how to stop him."

Sean shakes his head and says, "No just in the clan archives I know one place where we can find the information we need to stop him but it will take time before we can see him." Anakin looks to him and says, "Why? Why cant we just go now?" Sean replies, "The place where we need to go only opens up every 2 months we need to wait another 4 weeks before we can go there." Shaak ti then asks, "Where is this place?" Sean replies, "Its underneath the Kruger compound just at it's training grounds."

Mace then asks, "This place what is it?" Sean replies with a serious voice, "It is the lair of the first dragon in Earths history the creator of the first 10 dragons that me and my brother hold his name is Draco." This shocks the Jedi and Master Plo says, "I thought the bull dragon was the first." Sean replies, "No Spyro created the next generation of dragons but he was not the first dragon to exist." Obi Wan asks, "If thats the case how do you know he will have the information we need?" Sean tells them that Draco had recorded all of Earths history from the first avatar to the current generation.

Yoda notices that Sean wasn't telling them something about THE FALLEN and says, "More to THE FALLEN you know don't you?" Sean and his brother look at each other before the first of the two sighs and says, "Yes there is more about him his real name is Malefor the older brother of Paarthurnax Kruger." This absolutely shocked the Jedi to the very core. Shaak Ti asks with confusion, "If he's the son of the first avatar who you said wanted only peace why would he become everything his father hated?'

Sean looks at Freddy then back to her and says, "Because like my brother he didn't become the next avatar. Malefor had trained all his life to take on the mantel as the next avatar along with his younger brother who both had always respected the other hoping to be equals in battle. My grandfather was chosen to be the next avatar because he had trained a student who became a legend in the clan known as the dragon lord one who could master all the abilities of the dragons while his brother didn't want to train anyone thinking it would slow him down. when Alfred had explained to both of them why he chose his youngest son over the oldest Malefor didn't seem to mind on the outside but inside he became enrage because of his reason.

When their father had passed away and chose his youngest to take his place their bond began to crumble. Then after a year when their father passed away Malefor disappeared and wasn't seen again for 5 years. When he returned he was monster who had been transformed into THE FALLEN who killed or transformed his captives into his minions to make an army to conquer Earth. Paarthurnax had seen the brother he had grown up with since his birth was gone and in his place was a monster who needed to be stopped. He had united the entire human race to fight against THE FALLEN for their freedom.

During the final year of the war the 2 brothers had met again face to face after so long. Paarthurnax had begged his brother to stop this madness and remember what their father had done for them. THE FALLEN wouldn't listen though he was twisted by darkness and evil and would do anything to get what he wanted. He saw that he wouldn't listen and both had battled for 3 days and 3 nights. Paarthurnax was exhausted even in the avatar state he was almost about to be killed by his former brother when his student had stepped in and saved his master but at a cost of his own life. Paarthurnax had in complete rage activated a second stage of the avatar state which doubled his power and using his new found power created a sword which could destroy all evil that is touched in battle(Think of Zabuza's sword but much bigger not as thin and no holes).

When he used his new sword he began to defeat his former brother in combat with great ease. When his former brother was knocked out he couldn't bring himself to kill him even after all he had done and killed his student he still loved his brother. So he used his new power to imprison him hopping with time he would learn what he had done was wrong and hope to correct those mistakes. He went to his students dead body and used another new found power to preserve his soul his student would choose someone in the clan to take on his mantle as the next dragon lord every 5,000 years after the current one dies. Even with the victory and the human race united the pain in his heart would never leave feeling responsible for the fall of his brother and lived in isolation for a hundred years.

Later he found someone who had eased the pain and would one day become his wife. She told him the decision he made was right saying that his brother would learn his mistake but other members of the clan still urged him to end his brother but he wouldn't list. Thousands of years later the women who he married had 4 children the oldest was Tom Kruuger the second was Joey Kruger the third was Adam Kruger and the youngest was my father Altar Kruger. He had told them about his own brother and made them promise each other that no mater who took his place that they would be together no mater what which they did. Centuries later his time came and like his father chose his youngest son to take his place. All 4 of them stuck together no mater what from that day forward."

By the end of the story the Jedi present were shocked by this from many of their views it sounded like Paarthurnax was like the first Jedi never killing his opponent no matter what crimes they committed. One of the more stubborn Jedi Koffi Arana decided to make his opinion which might be his undoing, "Your clan members from his time were right he should have killed him he was a fool not to kill him." The Jedi were about to scold him but then they see his body floating in the air twisting and turning and screaming in pain. They see Sean using his blood bending to silence him and or kill him. His wife Bultar runs up to him and puts her hands on his shoulders and says in a southing voice, "Sean thats enough stop." He looks to her and does as asked with the foolish Jedi panting on the ground.

Arana glares at him and says, "How dare you! You attack a fellow Jedi council member..." Before he could continue Mace says to him in disappointment, "You basically insulted the man who was more then likely the first Jedi in history for sparing his older brother because of this your status as a council member will be taken away since its clear you have no respect for the most honorable man of earth or his decadents." Arana realizes he was right and lowers his head in shame.

Later after the meeting Sean was going to where his predecessors were buried in the Kruger compound. Sean opes a red door and sees the burials graves where the 1st 2nd and 3rd avatars of life were buried. Sean gets on one knee while cutting his left hand spilling some blood on the ground. He uses his blood bending to make a symbol on the ground once the symbol is made it glows then 3 astral projection are seen in front of him. They are his father his grandfather and his great grandfather with the first of the three smiling at him.

Altar says to him in kindness, "Sean my son it is good to see you again." Sean smiles at his father and says, "Like wise dad, However I'm not here just for a visit I need your help." His grandfather says to him in sadness, "You want to know how to stop my brother from being released don't you?" Sean nods his head and Alfred replies, "You must do what is need to be done to stop him. My son while has lost himself to darkness is not without hope you may be able to change him back to who he once was."

Then Sean's wife Pakura enters and she sees them and bows her head in respect. Sean looks to her and says, "Pakura what are you doing here?" She replies, "The separatists have destroyed one of the our fleets with no survivors your needed back in the command room." Sean looks to his grandfather and says, "How do I defeat him?" Paarthurnax replies, "You don't 2 others will in your place that is all we can say if he doesn't change." With that they vanish.

Pakura looks towards Sean and says, "Everything will work out in the end I promise." Sean smiles at her and kisses her then both of them leave to see the situation that has occurred. When they got there Mace informs that a fleet that was being sent here has been destroyed by an unknown weapon the Separatists have created. Sean looks over the data and makes a theory that they must have been using some kind of Ion cannon to disable the ships before attacking but needs proof of this first. Master Plo is sent out to investigate any leads on the weapon.

Meanwhile with Jack Kruger he was being punished by electrocution by his master for failing to get the blood from Hidan in time. Once his master stops with his punishment Jack says, "I am sorry master I will not fail again." Just as he is about to leave Count Dooku and Darth Sidious appear in front of him with amused looks with the later saying, "It would seem your master is more like the Sith then you described Jack Kruger." Jack just glares at him and says, "Don't look so smug remember both of you agreed to aid him in his escape fail him as I did today and the punishment will be worse then mine."

With Naruto he was talking with Guren and Haku both of who had similar abilities Guren could make crystals and Hake could make ice. Then a shadow comes over them he gulps and turns to see his mother giving her trademark grin. Knowing what was about to happen the girls get comfortable knowing this was going to be funny. Kushina still grinning says, "So I've heard from Shaak Ti you taken some interest in Ahsoka are you planning to marry her to?" This got the two girls to burst out laughing as they see Naruto with a face color that matched his mothers hair. Naruto looks to her and says in complete annoyance, "Thats none of your business."

Kushina grins more and says, "Is that a no? I'd hate to have to tell her that you have no romantic feeling for her but since you won't answer I'll just go tell her." And with that she began to walk away. Naruto looks at her in shock and runs after her saying, "Oh come on leave her alone!" The girls laugh even harder now knowing that he'll embarrass himself if she kept this up. Before more could be said Mikoto covers her friends mouth and says to Naruto, "Don't worry about her I'll take care of her." And with that she drags Kushina away who was struggling to get out of her friends grasp.

Now where she took her to she saw the stone where her husband was engraved she looks towards her friend and sees Sean there with her as well with the later saying, "I know you don't want to be here since it brings back bad memories but you we think its best for you to be here." Kushina sighs and says, "I swear your just as bad when you were younger always thinking you have to help everyone here and there." Sean just grins and pulls down his hood and says, "Your one to talk you did the exact same thing back then to remember?" Kushina just smiles and looks towards the stone with a sad smile but was grateful for them for brining her here since she did need this.

Later with Naruto after he calmed down from his mothers embarrassing words was seen walking towards the Hyuga compound. He finds Hinata in a lavender dress since he asked her out a couple of hours ago. Hinata sees him and smiles taking his hand and both go to a spot where they first met when some bullies were picking on her but he beat them up with ease. Once they get there they set up a blanket on the ground and see the stars. Hinata then tells him to wait here while she got something for him. She goes behind some trees and when she come out to his surprise she was wearing nothing but her birthday suite and smiles at him and sits down beside him kissing him on the face. Hinata was just grateful that they were in a secluded area otherwise people would be coming here when they heard her screams.

 **Authors Note: well theres chapter 10 sorry this took so long I've been busy with training for my new job so I'll have less time to update my story but I will still do it. Now I've** **gotten more followers and favorites from reader to those who have favorite or follow my story you guys rock. Also I'm thinking about adding Hydra and some other villains the legion have thought they defeated in the past such as the Scrulls from marvel and a few others such as Cobra from the G.I. Joe series and well thats all i can think of but if anyone can think of some suggestions thats really appreciated. Last thing I've decided to add some more girls to either my OC's herem or Naruto's the girls will be a surprise for later chapters. Till then later**


	11. Naruto Master of the force chapter 11

Naruto Master of the force  
Chapter 11 A trip to the past part 1

 **Quick note: This takes place before the Malevolence battle with Plo Koon just so people won't get confused here**

Sean woke up the next morning and went downstairs seeing his wives already awake then they hears Zues and Hera yelling at each other. Sean sighs and walks over to the twin 7 years olds Hera looked more like her mother with her skin texture and hair but had his forest green eyes while her twin brother had his mothers hair and eyes but had his skin texture. He smiles saying, "What is going on here its to early for this nonsense?" Hera looks to her father and says, "He stole my new jutsu." Sean raises an eyebrow and looks to his son who looks at him saying, "I didn't steal it you left open the scroll so I looked at it how is that stealing?" Hera just breaths fire at him making him jump up to the ceiling.

Sean just chuckles and says, "Ok sweetheart now hold on did you leave your scroll open?" She nods and he replies, "Then he didn't really steal it since he didn't know you were working on it ok next time be more careful with your stuff now go along and play." She nods but stills gives a frightening glare at her brother who cowers behind their mother. When she left Mabui looked to her son and said, "And you will apologize to her when she's cooled off understood?" He nods and goes to his room.

Mabui giggles and looks to her husband and says, "I swear their just as bad as you Reznov Itachi Hiashi and Julia when we were younger." Sean snorts and says, "I never acted like that ever Reznov did but not me." She just giggles more then Shaak ti comes out to them and asks, "What were you like when you were younger anyway?" Sean smiles and says, "Well I was, I honestly forget it's been years since my Genin days."

Yumi comes out and says, "Oh please you were cocky and arrogant like any one was in their youth." Sean looks at her in shock and says, "I was not I was wise and smart always tried to avoid a fight or war remember?" Erza then comes out and says, "During the 3rd ninja war yes but afterwards you were like that always saying you were the best till the incident." Sean just gives them an annoyed looks and leaves causing them to giggle. Shaak ti then asks, "Wait what incident?" Erza looks at her and says, "Its better said to not talk about it since its what made him what he is today and less of what he was back then before the incident occurred."

Later Sean Naruto Sasuke Sakura Luminara Anakin Ahsoka Mace Yoda Shaak ti Bultar Swan Adi Gallia Atris and Obi Wan are seen by the SPIRIT OF FIRE. They are told that Zinyak has been working on a new weapon that could become a problem if complete. They are sent to where he is Sean commands the fleet while they go down to stop the weapon. When they got down to the surface the look at the weapon but it doesn't look like one. Once their in the center it activates they see some of the falling debre had damages one of the control panels and what looks like a swirling vortex below them appears and they disappeared. Sean who destroyed the enemy fleet came down to help and saw what happened. He grabs the scientists and says, "What happened to them?!" The scientist explains this was wasn't a weapon by a time machine since the zin empire had managed to create one in the past and this was their last attempt to win the war before it could begin. Sean looks back to the machine and asks, "When and where were they sent to?" The scientist replies, "20 years ago during your Chunin exam." Sean could only sigh since he didn't tell them everything about his past that they were about to find out.

Back with the Jedi of the future they wake up onto some grass that was from the hidden leaf village Mace then says, "Well whatever happened looks like it failed or we were simply transported somewhere." Just then they hear a familiar voice that said, "God damnit Reznov." They realize that was Sean but he sounded different. They venture out and see to their surprise Sean who looked much younger wearing blue jeans a grey hoodie and ninja sandles who was wrestling with Reznov who also looked younger along with Julia Itachi Hiashi Fugaku and Mikoto. Ahsoka then says, "Ok this isn't normal why are they younger? And they feel less powerful then they should be." Obi Wan replies, "As crazy as this sounds I believe the weapon the zin were creating wasn't a weapon but a time machine intent on killing Sean when he was younger so they could end the war faster."

With the younger avatars and their team. Itachi and his parents were laughing in amusement while Hiashi just shakes his head with a smile but Julia having enough grabs their head and slams them into each other yelling, "OK YOU TWO IDIOTS THATS ENOUGH!" Sean just glares and says, "Whatever." Julia gives him a demonic glare and says, " **WHAT WAS THAT?** " Sean hides behind his adoptive parents and says, "Nothing." This gets them all to laugh.

Shaak ti cant help but giggle seeing the greatest avatar in their generation scared of his friend. Ahsoka looks to them and says, "I thought he said he wasn't scared of anything what was that?" This got Naruto and Anakin to laugh a little Mace then says in a series voice, "We cant be seen by them it could temper or change history and thats the last thing we need right now." Just then the younger Sean spots them and appears in front of them saying, "Well what do we have here?" This made Mace sigh seeing his plan already failed.

Sean then looks at them and asks, "What the hell are you guys aliens?" Mikoto walks behind him and slaps him upside the head saying, "Sean don't be rude." He gives her an annoyed look but doesn't say anything then he notices something about Naruto. Naruto sees him looking at him asks, "What?" Sean replies, "You look a lot like Minato and Kushina you have his hair but her face I'm going to take a wild guess and say you guys are from the future right if so you don't have to tell me or anyone else about the events that haven't happened yet."

This got them all to sigh in relief seeing that despite him being younger still was wise about things like this. Mace then says, "Thank you we didn't come here by choice." Sean replies, "Let me guess an event you all were in sent you here by accident." He nods and Sean just laughs saying, "Figures." Anakin then says, "We really need to get back to our time right now." Sean replies, "Sorry dude but your telling this to the wrong person my best guess is that the you guys came here is the same way you get back so you'll just have to be patient and wait till then." Anakin is about to say more but Obi Wan tells him there nothing they could do but do as he said.

Later when they went to Hokage tower and told the younger third Hokage about them. Hiruzen was shocked but was willing to let this go for now. Once they were done with that Sean Naruto and Anakin are seen talking about his many adventures in his current time when they hear a scream with Sean saying, "That sounded like Hitomi." With that he went to where she screamed and saw her along with his other students Shisui and Deimos with the first of the two being held by a boy in(Im not the first to say this)a black cat like suit with something wrapped around his back and a blonde girl with four ponytails along with a huge fan on her back telling her teammate to let the boy go but he didn't listen then they saw them and the boy smirked saying, "What you want some to punk?"

Sean just smirks and says, "Kankuro i'd appreciate it if you put down my student." This gets the boy to look at him in confusion and asks, "How do you know my name who are you?" Sean looks to the girl and says, "Temari don't tell me you don't recognize me now come on." The girl gives him a look and says, "Im sorry but I have no idea who you are," Then another says, "Sean its been some time." They look at him in shock with Temari saying, "Sean Ashburn Kruger." Sean pulls down his hood and smiles at her revealing his brown hair saying, "Who else at least Garra knew it was me. I'm disappointed in you guys you seriously couldn't tell it was me jus because the top part of my face was covered really?" Anakin and Naruto look at him in confusing seeing his brown hair that in their time was white wondering what happened but didn't say anything.

Garra who is seen on the tree next to them smiles at Sean saying, "Its good to see after so long we've heard you were to one who ended the war 4 years ago." Sean just smirks and says, "Yeah well the war was pointless people dying here another for nothing someone had to stop it. So tell me what bring you guys here to the village? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything." Temari smiles and says, "We're here for the Chunin exams they start up here in a week." Sean smirks and says, "Really well hopefully my team is in it to." Temari looks at him and asks, "Your still a genin?" Sean just smirks and says, "I really honestly don't care about rank along with the rest of my team since its just a title."

Then another voice came saying, "Your just scared you'll lose fool ya fool."(I'm not going to do his horrifying rhyming ok its just terrifying.) They look to see a black man with 7 swords on his back writing in some book. Sean just rolls his eyes while smiling saying, "Bee why are you here your already a Jounin?" Then another voice is heard as Bee is caught in the Iron claw by his brother Ay with the later saying, "Were not here to enter the exams were just here to watch them." Then Sean jumped as a water bullet was aimed at him they see a young Kisame and Zabuza who still has the bottom part of his mouth covered in bandages.

Anakin and Naruto cant help but chuckle seeing the greatest ninja in the galaxy all here in the past looking much younger. Ay then notices the 2 and asks, "Who are you two anyway?" Sean answers fast for them, "Thats private Ay." Ay looks at him but shrugs it off guessing it wasn't any of his concern. Then a sword nearly hits Sean in the face sliding right past his to the right and hit the fence. Everyone sees someone in dark cloths glaring at Sean despite not seeing his face since like Sean was covered by his hood. the unknown attacker states, "Worthless all of you acting like children thinking everything is fine now that the war is over thinking all is forgiven."

Sean raises and eyebrow and says, "And you are?" The attacker states, "The man who will kill you by the end of these exams worthless avatar." With that he grabbed his sword out of the wall and left. Temari looks to him and says, "Are you ok?" Sean smiles at her and says, "Yeah don't worry about him he's more then likely one of the people who lost someone and cant accept change and wants to take it out on someone he feels is responsible for his loss."

After that they all left to go to the place they were staying for the chunin exams. When Sean Anakin and Naruto came to the Kruger compound their created by the Third Hokage who asks Sean to come with him to the Hokage tower. Seeing something was up he does as asked and follows him telling Anakin and Naruto to find somewhere to sleep. When they got to the tower their greeted by the village clan leader and including Mikoto and Fugaku. Sean looks to them and asks, "Whats going on?" Mikoto tells him they don't know and were just as confused as they were.

Hiruzen sits down and tells them that one of the participants of the exams was to be watched and reported if he attacked anyone in the village since his entire village and family was killed during the 3rd ninja war. Sean then says, "Does this guy wear dark cloths and has a hood over the top part of his face?" Hiruzen wasn't expecting Sean to know him already but replies, "Yes how did you know that?" Sean replies, "Because he threw a sword at me calming me and the others were worthless thinking that everything was forgiven during the war and proclaimed he would be the one to kill me at the end of the exams." This got everyone shocked not believing someone would threaten and avatar especially the strongest of them all with such a claim.

Koharu then replies, "Then he must be detained and executed at once." Sean replies, "No I believe he's only after me and won't do anything or kill anyone in the exams other then me at the finals." The others look at him as if he was insane then Danzo just snorts saying, "Your opinion means little I will have my root ninja kill him at once." Hiruzen then replies, "No if you do that they more then likely be killed, Sean do you think you could possibly help this young man and change him before he makes a mistake?" Sean nods his head saying, "Theres nothing I cant do old man." Hiruzen smirks saying, "Very well then we leave the boy alone however Sean if he does attack anyone outside of the exams you must take care of him immediately understood?" Sean nods his head.

Later back at the compound Shaak ti Luminara Atris Adi Gallia and Bultar were looking at the pictures of Sean and his teams greatest achievements along with him taken on his own team despite they were only 2 years younger then him. Sean who just got back and says to them, "Impressive isn't it?" They look back at him with Atris smiling saying, "Indeed you and your team have accomplished much in your time here." Sean just smirks and says, "Well someone had to do these things otherwise someone less then qualified would have to and mess up."

Shaak ti then says, "And you'll accomplish more in our time." Sean smiles and says, "Maybe but you already know that." Shaak ti smiles and Bultar replies, "True but we cant say them otherwise it could change history." Sean shakes his head saying, "Not exactly true you guys didn't come back to the past by magic but through technology theres a difference in the two. Using magic to go back to the past can change certain events that are needed to change. Technology however cant change anything since its random on where you are sent in time and cant change anything because it already happened it strange to explain since no one really does time travel."

Just then Itachi rushes in saying, "Sean were needed at the tower Danzo attacked your attacker form earlier." Sean just sighs in annoyance and follows him while the future Jedi stay here. When they got to the tower they see Sean's attacker glaring at Danzo who was also glaring at him. Hiruzen then says in anger, "Danzo because of your action 3 civilians were killed a mother and her two children and you have caused our village into a panic." Danzo just glares at him and says, "This boy is dangerous he need to be dealt with this just proves he cannot be allowed to live in the village." The man in question says, "I have nothing against the village or its people just its avatar of life and that is all had you not attacked me those innocent children and mother would still be alive since your men used them as shields." Sean grabs Dazno by the neck and throws him against the wall knocking him out.

The man is about to leave but stopped when Sean asked, "Why do want to kill me anyway? What did I ever do to you?" The man just turns and glares at him and says, "You didn't act fast enough to stop the war that killed my family and destroyed my village. You are to blame since you ended it and people hail you as a hero but in truth you are someone who took the glory for the death and sacrifices of those who dies in the war." Sean then asks, "Whats your name?" He replies, "I am Mesza the warrior of darkness and your destroyer avatar."

With that he left and Sean had a look of guilt on his face but Itachi places his hand on his shoulder saying, "He's wrong you know you stopped the war saving millions of lives and made the five great nations along with the smaller villages become united for peace." Sean smiles but frowns when he says, "That may be true but maybe he's right about one thing. Maybe I didn't act soon enough to save more lives if I did he might not have turned out this way and the people who died because of Danzo might have still lived."

Later they went back to the compound and explained what happened. Mace frowns and says, "So even in this time Danzo acted like this." Sean looks to him and says, "I don't know about how he acts since this is the 3rd time I've seen him but I have heard from others in the Uchiha clan and others about his methods." Yoda then adds, "Dark are all of his ideals and intentions for himself and others." Sean nods and says, "Agreed I'll just have to keep a closer eye on his men and himself then from now on."

The next morning Sean and his team are seen by a bridge over water waiting for Fugaku and Mikoto since they requested for them to be here. Just then they appear a with them telling all of them they've been selected for the chunin exams despite many wanting Sean to stay out of them because of Mesza. Sean smirks and says, "Bout time I beginning to think that the old man wasn't ever going to allow us to enter." Mikoto grabs his ear pulling saying, "Show some respect to the Hokage and we're the ones who allowed you to enter." Sean just groans in annoyance making the others laugh. Fugaku then adds, "Many of the others in the village as well as the alliance wanted you to stay out of the exams since Mesza wants to kill you but seeing as the final decision was by us and the Hokage you were allowed to enter."

Sean just rolls his eyes saying, "I can handle him no pressure." Mikoto adds in seriousness, "Sean this isn't some regular opponent he's really intent on killing you. You need to be careful in the exams no mater how important someone is in them is killed no one can claim the opponent who killed them to be killed in return if he does the entire world may go to war because of this." Sean nods his head and says, "Don't worry I know what I'm doing here relax." Later they were training as hard as they could knowing these exams were going to be difficult since they had no idea what happens in them.

 **Authors note: This is something that I've seen other authors do such as ChaosMagamon since he does this 90% of his** **Naruto crossover stories all the time. There will be 3 chapter to this the second one will be the first and second part of the exams the 3rd will be when the Jedi go back to their time When my Future OC character repairs the time machine. till then see ya**


	12. Naruto Master of the force chapter 12

Naruto Master of the force.  
Chapter 12 A trip to the past part 2

Two days have passed since the Jedi from the future were sent to the past and were waiting for the Sean from their time to bring them back. While they were here they had seen the greatest ninja in the galaxy during their younger years and were amused by what they were like in this time compared with what they are like 20 years from now. Naruto hadn't seen his parents at all since the younger Sean had told him they were on a long term mission and might not be back till the end of the exams.

Now we see Sean and Mace walking down the streets of the village trying to find Reznov. Sean getting more annoyed by the minute says, "Ugh where is that dumbass? He was supposed to be at the training grounds this morning." Mace cant help but give an amused smile at his antics then he sees Reznov in a bar and says, "Well there he is." Sean turns and sees him and says, "Of course why am I not surprised by this?" They go in and see him drinking some Vodka. Mace seeing this asks, "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Reznov just flips him off annoying Mace. Sean just grabs him by the jacket and says, "Lets go idiot."

Once they got to the training grounds Mikoto and Fugaku tell them that the first part of the exams will be tomorrow morning at the academy 3rd floor. Sean asks them, "What is the first part of the exams anyway." Mikoto just smirks and says, "Oh you'll see just don't let your team down if you decide to leave." Sean gives her a confused look but doesn't say anything. They then see Julia nagging at Reznov making him chuckle and say, "I can almost see two married and doing this day after day." Itachi just shakes his head with an amused smile.

The next day Sean and his team are seen at the academy. Once they enter Mikoto and Fugaku tell them that all 5 of them were required to come here otherwise they wouldn't have been able to enter without the rest of their team. They enter the room and see all Genin that were selected to participate in the exams many of them gave off a scared look when they saw Sean and his team since everyone knew just how powerful they were. Sean decides to scare them a little more by giving off a terrifying killer intent on them making many sweat or drop to their knees. Sean then hit on the back of the head by Temari who gives him an annoyed look and says, "Is really necessary? People are scared enough as it is here."

Sean just rolls his and smirks saying, "Oh come on wheres the fun in this if don't scare anyone here?" Temari just gives an annoyed look then they hear a girl with messy spiked hair with a pup at her side saying, "Figures you would do something like this. Are trying to scare them off to lose some of the competition because you know you'll lose here?" Sean glares at her and says, "This coming from the wild dog girl? Tsume if anyone is going to lose its you." Tsume just glares at him and her pup just growls at him and barks.

Then another voice says, "Could both of you be less troublesome here and drag attention to yourself's?" They look to see Shikaku Nara and his teammates Chozo and Inoichi. Sean was about to say something then a monotone voice calls out, "Agreed you both need to be less noisy. Your disturbing my insects with your loud voices." They look to see Shibi and Hizashi Tsume's teammates. Sean just rolls his says but smiles seeing all of the best Genin in their year here for the exams.

Then they feel Mesza's killer intent directed at him. The others look to him and glare since they heard what he did a couple days ago. Tsume was about to go to him but Sean grabs her shoulder and says, "Don't even think about it. This guy is in a whole different league then you are." Tsume snorts but backs down. Then a puff of smoke appeared in the front of the class and showed the proctors telling them this was going to be a written test. At this Sean and Tsume groan since they hate these kind of tests. (Yeah I'm not going to do this since even in the canon of Naruto it was so boring even when others write about it.)

When they came to the finally question after so many of the Genin had failed the proctor of the first part of the exam told them to begin the final question but gave them a warning. If any of them failed the tenth question they would be banned from taken the exam ever again. At this Sean just says, "Nice try but even you cant do that. Nobody can be banned from taken the exams no matter what and even if they could people here can just take the exams in a different village." The proctor walks up to him and looks like he's about to punch him but instead just laughs and says, "Well you think you know everything don't you? Well because of him you all pass." Temari then stands up and says, "Wait what about the tenth question?" Sean replies, "Temari there is no tenth question this is more then likely a way to test our abilities on information gathering. They were testing us to see if we got caught cheating and those who didn't cheat failed because they didn't see through his lies like us."

Temair replies, "Oh well that makes sense I guess." Sean continues, "Our mission as ninja will more then likely be to gather intel at any time and place like this but we have to be carful since like the ones who failed if they got caught if it was a real mission would be killed." The proctor nods his head seeing Sean had figured it out then a poof of smoke appeared in the front of the class room showing a pale skinned man with yellow slitted eyes and says, "Well there certainly are more here then I thought would be possible. I guess theres just more stubborn ninja here that just won't quit. All of you report to the forest of death in an hour to start the second part of the exams."

They arrive at the forest and most of the Genin aside from Sean and his team and his friends were scared of what they were seeing and hearing. Orochimaru then tells them to get two scrolls one earth and one heaven scroll to and get to the tower in the middle of the forest and tells them they only have 7 days to do so otherwise they fail. Sean rolls his neck and looks to Itachi and says, "This going to be easy." Itachi smiles but says, "True but lets not get ahead of ourselves." Sean nods and looks to see a grass team with a heaven scroll then his team are giving an Earth scroll.

With the group from the future they are seen at the tower watching the fights of the second exam. Anakin then asks, "Wheres Sean and his team at?" Then a screen showed them where they were and saw them chasing the grass team that Sean spotted with the scroll they needed. Ahsoka then says, "Remind me again why do they need to do this? Wouldn't it just be more efficient to just promote them based on their skills?" Mace replies, "This was before Sean become the leader of Earth and changed the exams to something less brutal." She nods and then sees Sean and his team about to fight the Grass Genin

Once the second part begin Sean and his team went for the grass team that had the scroll they needed and confronted them. The leader of the group says, "Well look what we got here an amateur group of avatars and their lackeys this is going to be easy." Sean then glares at him for calling his friends lackeys and for calling him Reznov and Julia amateurs and says, "I was going to go easy on you but now you asked for it motherfucker. Guys let me handle this." With that he cut his arm spilling out some blood confusing his opponents. He looks to them and says, "Well what are you waiting for fuck face come and get me." This makes the leader pull out some of his umbrellas and throws them into the sky and sees them hovering.

Back with the Jedi they see what Sean did and Ahsoka asked, "What why did he cut himself?" Mace also confused thinks the same thing but knows Sean must have a plane that required him to do that. Shaak ti then says, "I believe he did this to activate one of his abilities." Yoda then says, "More to this there is. Watch and be revealed his plan will be." The others nod and watch wondering what Sean has planed.

The grass Genin says arrogantly, "Those umbrellas will send thousands of Senbons at you up down left right I can get you theres no blind spot in this jutsu now die." With that the Senbon came down on him making the Grass Genin smirk thinking he won and would be famous for this. Then to his and his teams shock a wall of blood was seen around Sean who just looked bored and said, "Is that all you can do?" The Genin lunches more Senbon at him but like before he's protected by the blood wall.(This is like with Garra but he can control this ability of his more faster then him.)

Sean team just look on with Reznov saying, "You won't be able to get past that. That blood shield is stronger then the greatest metal on earth nothing solid can get past it. He uses his own blood to use this ability along with the blood of his friends and enemies that had blood on the ground." The Genin just glares and rushes at Sean hopping to end this fast. Sean raises his left hand and says, "Blood grip." And like that the blood he used grabs the Grass Genin and incases him in a sphere of blood making unable to move scaring him and begging him to let him go. Sean picks up the umbrella that was dropped when the Grass ninja lost focus and says while opening it, "All I have to do is cover your big and your dead but thats to easy and too boring."

Sean raises his right hand and slowly brings it to his left hand and says, "Blood Bath!" And like that the blood crushed the Genin leaving nothing but his own blood behind as he died. His teammates look at him in fear as Sean says, "There wasn't any pain I used more force then necessary when I killed him." The shorter member of the Grass team says as he puts down their scroll, "Look just take the scroll just please spare us." Sean doesn't listen and does what he did to their leader and killed them the same way.

Back with the Jedi Ahsoka is out side the camera room looking sick as one could be with Anakin by her saying, "Take it easy snips." Ahsoka finally calms down and say, "What the hell was that? That was the most brutal kill I've ever seen. Why would he do that?" Naruto then says, "That was his blood bending ability. Sean can use his blood or anyone else's as a weapon or shield but he doesn't use it as much anymore." Ahsoka replies, "I'm glad he doesn't ugh." Mace who had seen Sean's blood bending ability before was neutral to this as were Yoda and Obi Wan his wives from the future however were repulsed by this and all made a note to tell him never to use that ability again when they got back to their time.

Sean picked up the dead Grass ninja scroll and said, "Alright lets head to the tower guys." They leave and head straight for the tower and finished the second part of the exams in only 15 minutes. When they opened their scrolls they see Mikoto and Fugaku in front of them smiling with the latter saying, "Well you all got here faster then we thought nice job all of you." Itachi smiles and says, "Well Sean spotted the team that had the scroll we needed before the exams started and got to them quickly." Mikoto looks to Sean and says, "Very good observation." Sean just grins and says, "Well we would have been here sooner but since they called me Reznov and Julia amateurs and Hiashi and Itachi lackeys I had to teach them a lesson with my blood bending."

Mikoto then pinches his cheek and says, "I thought I told you to never use that unless it was a dire situation!" Sean just says, "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW knock it off that hurts." Mikoto replies, "Its supposed to." Fugaku and Itachi cant help but chuckle in amusement knowing how she gets when someone doesn't listen to her. Sean finally getting out of her hold asks, "Is there anyone else that passed here yet?" Mikoto after she stopped pinching his cheek says, "No your first team here they others could be here soon though."

Sean is later seen resting in his temporary room sleeping then he hears the door open revealing the Jedi. Sean asks, "What are you guys doing here?" Obi Wan replies, "Well since were stuck here we figured we might as well watch you in the exams while we're here." Sean nods buts sees Ahsoka looking away from him and says, "What with you kid you look like you've seen a monster." She replies, "I did, You." Sean looks at her in confusion and asks, "What does that mean?" She replies, "We saw on the cameras what you did to those Grass ninja that was sick." Before Mace or the others could calm her down Sean just laughs and says, "Well get over it." They look at him in shock as he continues, "What I do to my opponents is my business not yours besides nobody really cares people die in the exams all the time not my problem." Shaak ti Looks at him shocked that he would ever say something like that but says nothing despite she wanted to tell him about his future self that he would never say something like that in her time.

Later the rest of the teams that passed are seen in the center of the tower lined up and listen as the Kages tell them since there are to many opponents left they will have a preliminary round to shorten the numbers. Sean looks to see the Jedi looking interested in this. The first match is Itachi against some random stone ninja but to their surprise the ninja forfeits. Sean looks annoyed and says to Itachi, "Oh that is so not fair you get win in 1 second." Itachi just smirks and says, "Just my lucky day." Sean just groans.

The next match is Shibi versus Julia and unsurprisingly she wins since she uses her water bending to weaken his bugs and knocks him out with a well placed punch to the face. Next is Reznov versus Chozo and like Julia he wins using his lighting bending to knock him out. Next Hiashi versus Kankuro Hiashi won since he could see he was fighting a puppet and blocked all his Chakra points since he was a sitting duck. Next Garra is up against Shikaku but he forfeits his match saying it was to troublesome. Next up was Inoichi against Temari but he lost since she was a long ranger fight.

Sean Tsume Hizashi and Mesza are all that remain since the other fight of the teams that passed where exhausted and had to withdraw from the exams other then the one ninja that was paired against Itachi. The board lights up again and it says Sean against Hizashi. Sean grins and says, "Fucking finally it choses me nearly at the end." The others just laugh. Sean and Hizashi go down and are about to face each other but Hizashi says, "A word of advice give up your fated to lose to me." Sean senses the anger in his voice and says, "Whats your problem first Mesza now you what did I do you?"

Hizashi replies, "Nothing other then watch as members of my clan from the side branch are enslaved by the main branch." Sean gives him a confused look and says, "What are you talking about enslavement from the main branch. Hitomi is from the side branch I don't hear her complaining about the main branch. She doesn't complain at all especially less when she started dating Hiashi." He then turns to said man and yells, "Which I still disapprove of you asshole break her heart and your a dead man." This got everyone to laugh minus Hizashi while his twin brother blushes and pales knowing he was serious.

Hizashi snarls and says, "Its all a game to you isn't it? She doesn't complain since she doesn't have the mark on her forehead because of you." Sean looks confused since he doesn't know what he was talking about and asks, "What mark and how am I responsible for it?" Hizashi replies, "She doesn't have the mark because the main house doesn't want her to tell you about it since they know you'll make them remove it since you see her as your child along with the rest of that sorry excuse of a team you have with her." Sean getting anger says, "Hey watch it fucker. I don't know what the hell about and all honesty I don't fucking care. Whatever happens in your clan is not my concern unless it involves Hitomi and or Hiashi in danger and thats that now less talking more fighting."

Hizashi rushes at him but misses as Sean jumps in the air and draws out his sword. The Jedi notice this wasn't his personal sword but something different.(The sword he's using is an ancient nord sword but not rusted or broken.) Sean slashes at him but is deflected by a Chakra palm from Hizashi. Sean breaths out fire at him but Hizashi jumps out of the way and says, "Your no match for me like you father your fated to lose and die." Now this really pissed Sean off talking down to him was fine but to say him and his father were fated to die like that crossed the line. Sean looks at him with his dragons eye activated says, "Now you've asked for it. Its one thing to look down on me but to mock my dad crosses the line." Sean cuts his arm and blood spilled out. The Jedi see whats about to happen but before they could call out Hiruzen tells them, "No let him do this Sean won't kill him since he's a comrade of the leaf but he will be in great pain."

Sean using his blog bending has Hizashi at a total disadvantage. When his blood caught him he swung him around and smashed him up against the walls. Hizashi cries out in pain and begs him to stop the proctor calls the match naming Sean the victor. Once the match was over Sean drops Hizashi and walks over to him he sees his headband by his feet and grabs it bringing it over to him but as he does he sees a mark on his head. Sean had seen seals like this before and knew this was a kill switch and calls out, "Hiashi get down here!" Hiashi does as he was asked and sees Sean with an angered look and says, "What is it?" Sean replies, "You mind explaining to me why theres a kill switch on his forehead?"

Hiashi sighs and replies, "Thats the caged bird seal the mark he was talking about. You see the side branch of the clan is meant to protect the main house using this to make them while the main branch doesn't have the mark." Sean grabs him by the neck and says, "Was the main house going to put this on Hitomi?" Hiashi replies, "Yes but since you took her on as a student they didn't out of fear you might kill them for it." Sean lets go and says, "So let me get this straight the side has this mark that could kill them if they don't do as their asked and seal away their eyes? While the main branch doesn't have it and can basically do whatever they want with them?" Hiashi nods and immediately regretted when the entire room shakes since Sean was letting off tons of his power in anger.

Koharu approaches him and puts a hand on his shoulder calming him down. She then says, "Many in the village don't approve of this but even if we say something they'll just ignore us since we only can control the villages military power and not all the clans traditions." Sean just nods and says, "If any of the main branch members tries to do anything to Hitomi or any other women in her clan it will be the very the last thing they ever do on this I swear on the honor of both the avatars and my clan." With that Sean and Hiashi went up to their team.

The last match between Tsume and Masze. Tsume smirks and says, "Ive been waiting for this ever since you killed those civilians." Mesza shakes his head and says, "I didn't kill them by choice they were used as shields by Danzo's root ninja." Tsume just snorts and charges at him while her pup turned into her and used their clans attacks on him. Tsume and her double were exhausted and her opponent didn't even have a scratch on him he looks to her and says, "Just give up I have nothing against you and would rather not have to kill you." Tsume just snarls and says, "Yeah well I have something against you since your threatening to kill one of my friends for no reason blaming him for the loss of your family when he ended the war. To me your just someone who cant let the past go like the rest of us." This enrages him and lunches a shroud of darkness at her.

She is seen bleeding on the ground but still alive while her pup was knocked out by her side. Mesza states in anger, "Now you die." He lunches another attack at her that was intent on killing her when something blocked it. When the shroud vanished it revealed Sean holding out his left arm with his hand blocking the attack. Mesza just looks at him angered and says, "Why did you save her?" Sean just glares at him and says, "Because she's my friend thats all the reason I need." Mesza just looks at him and then leaves to go back to the rails. Sean gets Tsume to the medical room. When he came back the Kages selected who would be fighting who

Sean vs Reznov

Itachi vs Garra

Temari vs Hiashi

Julia vs Mesza

Sean looks at Reznov who smirks saying, "Well this going to fun isn't it Kruger?" Sean just smirks back. Mesza looks at Julia who while look calm on the outside was sweating on the inside seeing how powerful he was. Itachi Looks at Garra who grins. Hiashi looks at temari who just smirks. Up with the Jedi they cant help but wonder if this was the event that changed Sean to what he is in their time.

Later back at the Kruger compound Sean his team his students Hitomi and Shisui and the Jedi discuss on what to do. Fugaku says to Sean, "The third has someone special in mind to train you one of your fathers students." Sean looks shocked and says, "I didn't know dad had any students." Mikoto giggles and says, "Well this is the only one still alive since the rest dies years ago but he was the greatest of them all in fact he's Deimos's father." Sean looks confused and asks, "Well who is he." Then a voice came form behind him, "That would be me." They look back to see a man with ash like skin two swords on his back red marks on his body that went to the left side of his face bald and had a scar on the right eye.

Sean and the Jedi could sense the power this man held and were amazed. The man states his name saying, "I am Kratos." Sean replies with an awed expression, "You were my dads student I can see why but Deimos never said anything about you before." Kratos replies, "My son and I don't share that much in common but I'm glad you took him in as a student." Sean nods and smiles and asks, "So what are you going to be teaching me?" Kratos Fugaku and Mikoto could only smirk since he was going to regret asking that.

Meanwhile in the future Sean was trying to get the time Machine working again. They have been gone in this time for 4 hours. Sean could only groan and say, "Ugh how did I do this in this time come on." John Irons who was with him had his best scientists helping but weren't getting very far the Zin who built the weapon were killed by him when he got angry at them. Sean groaned again and said, "Im pretty sure my younger self right now is getting pummeled into the ground by Kratos during the month of training."

 **Authors note: And heres part two almost done. I know this is basically like Naruto's first Chunin exam but with my OC** **character and Naruto's friends parents in the exam. Anyway I should be done by Saturday or Sunday depending on what happens till then see ya**


	13. Naruto Master of the force chapter 13

Naruto Master of the force  
Chapter 13 A trip to the past part 3

Over the long month while training Sean had gotten to know the Jedi from the future quite well pacifically his future wives though they didn't tell him they were married to him in the future since they didn't want him to know everything. Sean had also gotten to know Anakin and Naruto very well seeing they were more like him not bound by codes and rules. Mace had given him some sword training since he believed that maybe they were sent here for a reason.

Right now Sean Mace and Yoda are seen at some old ruins that were here long before the village was built. Sean had entered the temple that would one day actually be the new Jedi temple 10 years from now. While they were in they were admiring the design of the temple with Yoda saying, "Well crafted this temple is by who though the question is." Sean smiles and says, "More then likely by the ancient nords great warriors during the days of old." Mace replies, "Well they certainly knew what they were doing how old do you think this place is?" Sean replies, "Maybe a hundred thousand years old maybe more or less its hard to tell theres a lot of temples like this around the world."

Just then a door opens and they walk in and see Sean's personal armor swords and weapons he uses in the future. Sean feeling the armor calling out to him grabs the great sword and says, "Strange this sword it feels like it called out to me." Mace chuckles and says, "A wise warrior said to us that the warrior doesn't chose his weapons but the weapons choses its wilder." Sean smirks and says, "And he was right these weapons are old probably as old as the second generation of avatars they be dederic otherwise they would have turned to dust or rust up by now." Then they hear Kratos yelling at someone.

Kratos was demanding for Danzo to leave but he wouldn't budge. Sean and the others come and with him saying, "What are you doing here Danzo?" Danzo sneers and says, "Im here for whatever you have acquired in the temple now hand them over boy!" Sean just breaths fire at him making him jump out of the way. Sean just says, "Whatever I found in there it belongs to me since the items seem to have called out to me now get lost old man." Danzo enraged tries to attack him but is held by his right arm by Kratos with him saying, "Leave now while I still allow it you fool." With that he throws him across the village. Sean smirks and says, "Nice thats farther then I can throw."

Later Sean is requested by the Kages along with the Jedi from the future Jedi. They enter the tower and find the current Kages along with Danzo who was bandaged up making Sean snicker along with the Jedi making Danzo glare at him. Sean looks to the Kages and says, "You guys wanted to see us?" Raizen the third Raikage replies, "Yes Hiruzen has told us your friends here are from the future and we wanted to discus some things with them." Sean replies, "Raizen if your going to ask them about what events happen soon or later then forget it if they tell us I could destroy time and space." The other kages agree with Mu saying, "Thats true however though the events that happen soon are not our concern its how and why they got here." Mace replies, "Its probably better not to discuss it since if you know things could change more as they already have." Danzo stands up in anger and says, "Ive had enough of this you will tell us about the future or else..." He didn't get to finish as Sean had grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the face and threw him to the other side of the room.

Danzo gets up and glares at them. Before he could do anything Yoda knocked him out with a quick smack to the head with his walking stick. Sean just chuckles at this along with the rest of the kage. Sean looks back to them and says, "Look we cannot tell anyone about this if someone else knew about them then who knows what might happen." They nod their heads seeing he had a point and Sean went to Danzo and wiped his memory clean of the intel of them.

Later they head back to the compound and find see Yumi and Erza younger training together then they see Sean and walk up to him with Erza saying, "We heard about the man who wants to kill you just now why didn't you say anything?" Sean rolls his eyes and says, "Seriously even you guys have no faith in me? I can beat him no problem come on." Yumi gives him a worried look and says, "Sean just because your the youngest avatar and the strongest doesn't mean your invincible." Sean sighs and says, "Look i'll be fine really sheesh your worse then Mikoto in this situation. Look I'm tired the finals begin tomorrow so I'm heading to bed ok." They nod and let him go.

When he got to his room he senses something and goes back out. Sean sees Mesza on his knees holding a picture of what looks like his family with a sad expression on his face. Sean cant help but feel he and Mesza had a smilier past both had lost their families his when he was born when his brother had killed their parents out of fear when Jack Kruger had told him to do so. Mesza had lost his family in the war and didn't know how to deal with it correctly. Sean heads back to his room and thinks on what to do tomorrow.

The next morning the finalists are seen in the Chunin exams arena with thousands of people to see the finals along from the village and from the other villages and from the rest of the world. The Jedi are seen in a private booth getting a grand view of the arena. All of them knew that something had happened here that changes Sean to what he was when they first met him 10 years from now and 20 years till now in the clone wars but all of them were not sure what it was. Either the incident was with Mesza or something else that happens here today.

Sean looks towards Mesza and still sees him glaring at him. Sean gave him a look of understanding since now he knew why he thought this was his fault for the death of his family. Itachi seeing the look on his face puts his hand on his shoulder making him look at him and says, "Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Itachi nods his head knowing he was right. Garra and Temari gave him a look of concern not knowing what he was doing but had faith in his abilities. Reznov and Julia both knew he had something planed but didn't know what since unlike Itachi and his parents they didn't know what he would do before they did.

The proctor of the final part of the exam tells the ones that are matched up to stay while the others leave the arena. Sean and Reznov both stay and smirk at each other knowing that this was going to be a fight to remember. The proctor begins the match and they charge at each other Sean with fire in his hand while Reznov had lighting in his and caught the others hands in a lock. Reznov had the advantage since his lighting was numbing Sean's hands. Sean's fire attack turned black of the Amaterasu he learned from Kratos. While this was an ability of the Mangekyou Sharingan that only a few in the Uchiha clan have such as Itachi who with Sean's help had awakened his and the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan using an old spell his father had made in the event that a member of the clan was worthy of this ability and Sean used it on Itachi since he knew he would use it right it still caused pain but it was durable.

Seeing the black flames Reznov jumped away and looked at Sean and said, "What the how the hell did you do that?" Sean smirked and said, "You'd be surprised what happens in a month of training when your dads old student is training you." Reznov smirks and decides to take it up a notch by using his spirits ability. His entire body becomes lighting and dashed at him with blinding speeds but Sean managed to dodge most of them. Having enough Sean uses his dragons eyes and uses an ability smilier to the Uchihas Amaterasu an ability called the heavens flames. The flames appeared white on Reznov's hands and he immediately yells in pain since they won't come off no matter what he did. Seeing he was backed up into a corner Reznov decided to forfeit the match otherwise this pain wouldn't stop. As soon as he called out his defeat the flames died down. Sean smirks and says, "I would have thought you would have turned into your spirit in this match. Reznov grins and says, "This place is a little small for that to happen Kruger."

Much to their annoyance though people booed saying the match was to short. They of course ignored them or rather just flipped them off. Sean went to where the other finalists were and was congratulated by them minus Mesza. Itachi curious about his new powers asks, "Since when can you use the Amaterasu flames thats only an ability of my clan could use?" Sean replies, "During the month when I was training with Kratos he showed me how to create them using some old magic that my dad made to create them." Julia seeing this asks, "So basically now you can create them with more ease without the Mangekyou Sharingan right?" Sean nods his head then they hear the next match is about to begin in 5 minutes.

Up with the Jedi they were all impressed that Sean had created his own version of the Uchihas greatest ability. Shaak ti then says, "Well I wasn't expecting that. What did Kratos show him in his training?" Mace replies, "He was teaching him some of his fathers abilities as well as his own along with some older abilities that have been long forgotten." Luminara then says, "Ive also noticed he has his personal sword with him now." Yoda chuckles and replies, "In the temple of what will soon be Earths Jedi Temple is where he found it along with the rest of its armor and weapons he found yes." Ahsoka not knowing what was so special about his armor and weapons asks, "Whats so special about them?" Sasuke replies, "Their weapons made from the blood of demons called Daedra's the techniques that was used to make the weapons and armor has been long forgotten." Sakura continues, "Sean is the only one in our time that has them and millions have tried to find more of them and all have failed or died trying." Bultar also adds, "Not only that their indestructible not even a lightsaber can destroy them." Ahsoka nods her head in understanding now.

Back with the finalists Itachi and Garra are seen down in the arena waiting till the proctor begins the match. The match begins and Garra uses his sand to try and capture Itachi without even moving. Itachi jumps and activates his Shraingan to help him in this fight. Itachi still avoiding the attacks forms a plan in his head and activates his Mangekyou and uses the Tsukuyomi on Garra. Garra finds himself stuck to some wooden cross and sees Itachi with a sword in hand just as he's about to strike him Garra says, "So this is genjutsu the Uchiha can use with the Sharingan?"

Itachi was surprised he knew but replies, "Yes its called Tsukuyomi in this world I can control time and space even physical mass with ease. If I had the regular Mangekyou and not my eternal one it would damage my eyes till I became blind." Garra smirks and says, "Very impressive but theres one thing you don't know about me. I'm immune to Genjutsu all my kind of people are." Itachi raises and eyebrow not understanding at first then he remembers the only one kind of ninja was immune to Genjustsu. Just as he figured it out the one tailed Shukaku who had worked well with Garra after Sean had helped him broke the jutsu before he could break Garra.

Back in the real world Itachi falls to one knee and breaths heavily. He tries to think of a new plan while thinking, 'Sean never told me or anyone that Garra was like him I guess I should have guessed from all that sand he used.' Itachi gets up again and sees that Garra was just looking at him waiting for him to strike. Another Idea forms in his head and creates a shadow clone he casts a fire jutsu at him while his clone used a wind jutsu intensifying the flames forcing Garra to form a sand sphere around him. While this was going on Itachi created another clone to go underground and wait till the time was right not that anyone could see of course since the flames hid everything from them.

Once the flames died out Garra lowered his shield and attacked them again. While this was going on the third clone Itachi made was going underground to attack Garra when he least expected it. Garra looked like he had the upper hand since he destroyed one clone while the real one was dodging all of his attacks with ease. Just when Garra was going to attack again the ground cracked open and the third clone had his sword at Garra's throat making him realize he was tricked and was forced to surrender. The proctor called the match and the people cheered for him while Garra went up to where his brother and father were the later of the 2 still congratulated him for holding his own which made him smile along with his brother.

Itachi went towards Sean and asked, "Why didn't you tell me he was a Jinchuriki?" Sean smiles sheepishly and says, "I guess I forgot sorry." Itachi just shakes his head since this wasn't the first time this happened. Julia replies to him, "I thought you have figured it out because of his chakra levels along with his ability to control the sand like Sean when he controls his blood bending." Itachi nods seeing he made that mistake. Temari cant help but giggle seeing the greatest Uchiha that could possibly defeat Madara with a few more years of training didn't see that her youngest brother had nearly lost because he didn't know what he was.

The next match begin with Temari and Hiashi. The match begins and they fight. Hiashi was at a disadvantage since she was mainly a long range fight with her giant fan while he was more of a close range fighter as were most of his clan. Hiashi activating his blood line tries to see a weakness in her attack but finds none. Temari deciding to end this soon bites her thumb and spreads her blood on her fan and summons a Weasel and it attacks Hiashi till he passed out from the pain. Seeing that her opponent was knocked out the proctor called the match declaring her the winner.

Sean and Itachi cant help but chuckle seeing their teammate lose so easily but understood why he lost since Temari was the wrong opponent for him. Said Sand ninja came up and smirked at them saying, "I was honestly expecting more from him since he was your teammate." Sean shakes his head and says, "You mainly won because you're a long range fighter while he's close range he was in a disadvantage." Temari nods her head knowing that was true. They look to see Julia going down to the arena along with Mesza who had a cruel smirk on his face making Sean and Itachi on edge.

Once their fight began Julia was losing to her opponent who was using his dark abilities against her while her water bending was proving to be useless against him. She was covered in cuts and bruises all over her body and tattered cloths that was showing more wounds on her. Mesza just gives her a cold look and uses more of his abilities against her. Julia seeing that she was at a complete disadvantage forfeits her match. The proctor was about to call it when a dark shroud engulfed her and looks to see Mesza with a cruel look on his face and says, "Your not going anywhere the only way you'll leave this place is in a body bag!" He squeezes her making her cry out in pain and was about to finish her until someone punched him away and his shroud disappeared and she fell into his attackers arms. He looks to Reznov giving Julia a concerned look which she just smiles and says she'll be fine.

He's about to attack both of them but Sean and Itach jump down blocking him and glared at him. Julia is examined by the medics see she's already beginning to heal herself. Once she could stand Reznov tried to attack Mesza but Sean grabs his shoulder and says, "No he's mine all that matters is Julia is ok let me handle this." Reznov looks to him and sees he has a plan and nods his head and takes Julia up to the Jedi's booth.

The proctor call out the next matches

Mesza vs Temari

Sean vs Itachi

Sean gives Temari a concerned look and sees her conflicted on what to do. The Kages call for a one hour break before the next match can begin. Sean and Itachi are seen with Mikoto and Fugaku the later of the two says, "You've both made it to the finals thats good however though however though only one of you will face Mesza." Before he could continue Itachi says, "That would be Sean I'm withdrawing from the exams." Sean gives him a surprised look and says, "What why?" Itachi replies, "I know you have something planed for him so your going to need all your strength to do so, so in order to do that I'm withdrawing so you'll have enough to fight him." Mikoto gives him a kind smile seeing he had a great deal of faith for his best friend. Sean nods his head and says, "Well if you say so. Still I was looking forward to our fight but I guess it can wait." They all just laugh seeing he was more interest in their fight then fighting Mesza.

Up with the Jedi they are seen with Julia and Reznov and Bultar looks over her wounds and smiles saying, "Well you should be fine the major wounds have healed up but take it easy for a while otherwise they may reopen." Julia nods and thanks her. Just then Tsunade came in and says, "The next match is about to begin but Itachi withdrew from the finals so Sean would have more strength when he fightz Mesza." They nod but Ahsoka says, "Why is he still in the exams? He tied to kill an avatar the world cant just let him continue he's to dangerous." Mace replies, "The exams in this time don't have boundaries like they do in our time when Sean changes them." Ahsoka doesn't like this since this guy was an absolute monster.

Sean then comes through the door and says, "He's not a monster kid he's like me when I was younger." Ahoska not understanding asks, "What do you mean?" Sean replies, "You'll see when I fight him trust me." Adi Gallia says in concern, "Sean don't think just because your the avatar of life that your unbeatable." Sean smirks and says, "I know I'm not if I actually was Itachi and I wouldn't be equals since none of us can beat the other no matter what." Sasuke asks, "How exactly is that?" Sean replies, "We've trained together since we were 5 and always tested ourselves against the other and the result is always the same."

Later back in the arena Temari is facing Mesza who gives her a cruel smile the same kind he gave when he nearly killed Julia. The proctor begins the match and immediately his dark shroud attacks her making her jump away. Temari uses her fan to keep away the shroud from her with great success. She decided to try and end this quickly and bites her thumb and spreads her blood on her fan and summons her Weasel and attacks him hoping it would be like her last match. She regretted this since his shroud had snuck up behind her and engulfed her in the same technique he used on Julia. He walks up to her and says, "He feels something for you. He cares about you your death will break him. Along with the death of the other 2 he loves as well" Temari tries to call the match but her mouth is covered. The proctor calls the match but he doesn't listen and is about to crush her when his body is pushed back and like before his shroud vanished and she fell into Sean's arms. She smiles at him and thanks him for saving her which he smiles and blushes since he never been this close to her.

Sean immediately jumped as the shroud came at them. Sean looks to see Mesza with an enraged look and tries to attack him but Anbu surround him making him growl in anger and says, "Your interference is getting on my nerves avatar." Sean just ignores him and takes Temari to her family who with Tsunade inspects her of her injuries. Sean jumps back down and glares at Mesza and says in anger, "You can hate me all you want and threaten me all you want but trying to kill my friends and my family is crossing the line."Mesza just snorts and says, "Once you lose someone important to you you'll know how I feel."

Sean glares at him but does nothing. The Kages call for a 30 minute rest to repair the arena. Sean goes to where Temari was in the medical room and sees her Yumi and Erza talking about her fight with Erza saying, "What did he say when he was about to kill you anyway?" Temari replies while not seeing Sean who was around the corner, "He said that he could see the Sean feels something for me and that killing me would break him along with you two as well." Erza and Yumi blush and then Sean comes around the corner making himself known and says, "Well he isn't wrong I do care for all of you but I cant just choose one of you since two of you will be hurt with rejected love and I cant do that." They blush and smile seeing his kind caring heart wouldn't allow him to purposely hurt them.

Yumi replies, "Well why not all of us then?" Sean gives her a confused look and she explains, "If you married all three of us then all would be together and not grow jealous of the other that would turn into hatred." Sean looks to Erza and Temari and says, "What about you two are you willing to do that?" They smile and nods making him smile and say, " Well as long as all of you are ok with this then I got no problem with this." Sean using a healing ability of his blood bending heals Temari making her walk up again just as their about to leave Mesza appears in front of them making Sean draw his sword. Mesza says in anger, "You think you can just do whatever you want and watch as people suffer while getting what everyone desires with ease? You three won't have what you desire when our match is over as the man you love is laying dead in a pool of his own blood at my feet." Sean just replies, "Thats not going to happen." Mesza just snorts and leaves.

The final match is about to begin with Sean and Mesza looking at each other both glaring at the other. The Jedi up in their booth look on in concern. Shaak ti says breaking the silence, "Is this what caused him to change in our time?" Mace replies, "I believe so what ever happens here has already occurred since Sean obviously won the match otherwise we never would have seen him." Yoda adds, "Indeed but not all things are as they appear a great change happened here that changed him to what he will be in time." He nods his head and watch as the match is about to begin.

Sean and Mesza still glaring at each other waiting for the proctor to start the match. The proctor begins the match and jumps away from them knowing this was going to be one of the greatest battles since the days before the village was formed by the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha when they always fought each other. Sean and Mesza jump away from each other and the latter unleashed his dark power on him while Sean activates the avatar state making many shocked he would use this so quickly. Mesza attacks him in blind rage while Sean using light powers to counter him. Mesza then uses his shroud to cover the entire field blocking out any light and preventing the audience from viewing the battle.

Sean seeing nothing but darkness says, "Ok this is a little much don't you think?" Mesza just growls and says, "This way no one will stop me from getting my revenge." Sean replies, "For what? It's not like I'm the one who destroyed your village and family." Mesza growls more and says, "You stopped the war and made everyone think that all was forgiven and forgotten while the elemental nations might agree with that but the ones who's homes and families were killed had forgotten nothing. You made everyone look at you like a hero when like I said you took away all the glory and the sacrifices that people made for yourself." Sean growls now and says, "Thats not true I ended the war to stop the needless the deaths of innocent people. The ones who made great sacrifices made the right decisions for their families and their villages and I admired them for it."

Mesza having enough attacks him but misses since Sean could see him with his dragons eye. Mesza says in absolute anger yelling, "YOU MAY HAVE STOPPED THE WAR BUT YOU DIDN'T STOP IT SOON ENOUGH OF THE MILLIONS OF LIVES YOU MIGHT HAVE SAVED DO EVEN THINK OF THE ONES YOU DIDN'T SAVE LIKE MY FAMILY OR MY VILLAGE?!" Sean replies, "I think about it every day of my life I might not have saved your village but that doesn't mean I'm responsible for its destruction or your families death." Mesza charges at him catching Sean by surprise and slashes at his face giving him four scars on his face from the right to the left.

Sean glares at him and slashes his sword at him thats somehow hurts him since in this form Mesza was invincible. Mezsa glares at him and decides to taunt him saying, "You think that because your the avatar your special like your worthless father." Sean glares at him and says, "Watch it." Mesza continues, "He died in vain to protect a worthless son who got everything on a sliver plater." Sean getting angry says, "STOP!" He decides to push him one more time, "Every thing Altar did was not his choice your brother was a failure and so are you he made you the avatar because he had no other choice in death he regrets making you his successor!" Sean having enough activates his dragons eye greatest ability that got rid of the dark shroud that covered the arena.

Sean uses his clans most forbidden ability called the Kruger's guardian which depending on what their greatest element was could create their own versions of the Uchihas Susanoo his version was made entirely of blood making Mesza step back in fear of what he was seeing.(this is basically Poseidon's water form when he fought Kratos in God of war 3 but no water horses on just a body made of blood.) The audience look on in fear never seeing such a thing before. The Jedi who never seen Sean ever use such an ability were on edge feeling nothing but anger coming from him.

Sean was protected by a glowing sphere in the center says in an enraged voice, " **You dare to** **mock me Mesza? The Avatar of Life you have disrespected me and the avatars for the last time boy!"** With that he attacks using his new form. Mesza dodges most of his attacks but was beginning to lose his strength. Sean in the Second state of the avatar state had his entire body glowing in a white light that blinded many. He grabs Mesza in his blood hands and squeezes him making him cry out in pain. Sean was about to kill him then he felt something on his shoulder he looks back and sees the stadium was gone and was in some strange place then he hears a voice saying, "I never would have though you would master your great grandfathers greatest ability at such a young age."

Sean turns and sees his father with a kind smile. Sean shocked at this falls to one knee then his father puts his hands on his shoulders and he says, "Calm yourself its alright." Sean just looks at him and says, "Why am I here." Altar replies, "I brought you here to talk to tell you why I chose you to be my successor. You see Alfred had a vision that long after he was gone that a war would arise that would threaten all life not just on earth but on all worlds in our dimension and that a new generation of avatars would battle the one responsible for causing it for his own desire. My father knew it wouldn't be him and I knew it wouldn't be me but I know it is you and your generation that can do this. I chose you because like your friends my friends that still live as well as Kratos I have all my faith in you as will you have in your own children you have in time. I didn't chose you because I didn't have a choice. I chose you because I have all my faith in you all you need to do is trust in yourself as well as your friends and family."

Sean opens his eyes and sees Mesza screaming in pain and loosened his hold getting him to stop. Mesza looks at him in fear thinking this was his end. Then to his surprise the blood like guardian shrinks and he is placed on the ground gently. Sean then reverts back to his normal form and looks at Mesza who looks at him in fear. Sean walks up to him making Mesza back up into the wall. Once he was a few steps away from him Sean says, "I know what it feels like to be alone thinking I don't have a purpose in life." Mesza gives him a confused look but lets him continue, "When I learned what happened to my parents and when people told me what I held that attacked the village 15 years ago I felt as though I was nothing but a waste of space but when Itachi and his parents took me in and raised me as their own that pain and feeling began to disappear and I began to feel wanted in this world I trained my whole life to protect the people of Earth. When I was 10 years old I decided to end the war for the people I loved so that they wouldn't die. Once the war ended I'll admit I got cocky and arrogant thinking I could do anything but I never lost sight of my goals in life to bring peace to Earth. You and I are more alike then you'd think Mesza both of us have lost so much in this world the only difference if I chose to let go of the past and focus more on the future to prevent what happened to both of us from ever happening again."

Mesza was about to say something then a storm of Kunai was aimed at him. Sean using his blood bending created a shield to protect them. Once the attack was over it revealed Danzo and his Root ninja. Sean glaring at the old fossil says, "Danzo what do you think your doing?" Danzo glares and says, "You've done my job for me Avatar now move aside so my men can finish him off." Sean replies, "Theres no need for him to die he's changed." Danzo yells in anger, "You will move at once or you will die with him!" Hiruzen and the other Kages jump down in front of him with him saying, "Danzo thats enough your out of line." Danzo replies, "This boy is to dangerous to be allowed in the village he must be dealt with at once." Hiruzen replies, "As Sean has said he's changed do anything to him and you'll be executed on the spot as you stand am I understood?" Danzo just growls but nods his head but throws a poison dart at Mesza which is destroyed by Sean who rushed at Danzo grabs his neck and says, "Since you won't listen I'll just have to make." With that Sean pulled out Danzo's right eye making him scream in pain. Sean holing his right eye in front of him crushes it and knocks out Danzo.

Once Sean Itachi Reznov Julia Garra Temari Haishi and Mesza were giving the rank of Chunin since Sean had convinced the others that Mesza had changed and was promoted based on his skills since he did beat Julia Their seen celebrating at the compound along with the Kages and Jedi. Sean who was talking with Mesza who had opened up since their fight discuss ideas on peace then Sean's head glows making everyone look at him. His head stops glowing and see his hair changed from brown to white making Sean say, "Awww man come on there goes my great hair fuck." Everyone just laughs especially the Jedi since now they see why it was white in their time.

Just then a portal opens up revealing the Sean from their time. Shaak ti walks to him and says, "Your late." He just chuckles and says, "Well you know me I like to make an entrance." She smiles and nods at this with Anakin saying, "You couldn't have gone a little faster we've been here for a month." The older Sean just replies, "Here yes but in our time you've only been gone for 10 hours." This shocked them but decided not to say anything. The younger Sean walks up to him and says, "Huh I guess I changed more in the future then I thought." The older Sean smirks and says, "True but in the best of ways compared to what we were like a few hours ago." They both laugh at that. Future Sean gets them in the portal and is about to leave when his younger self asks, "Wait just one question what am I in your time." The older Sean smiles and says, "Someone who gives everyone hope. The leader of something great and a proud father. Oh heres something that I was giving when this happened to me when this first happened it'll give you something to look forward to." He gave him a scroll and went through the portal.

Back in the future the Jedi and Sean destroyed the time machine along with any back up designs the zin might have to build another one. Once this was done Mace says, "10 years ago you knew who we were all along didn't you?" Sean replies, "Yes I did I just didn't know when you guys would come to earth so I waited." Shaak Ti asks, "What did you give your younger self before we left?" He smirks and says, "Something to look forward to." With that they went back to earth to rest since its been exhausting on this mission. Sean cant help but smile remembering these events as if it was only yesterday.

Back with past people Sean opens the scroll his future self gave him and a picture came out. He looked at it and smiled. In the picture was him older and with all his wives and children. Mikoto sees the picture and places a hand on his shoulder and says, "I can already tell your dying for this to happen now aren't you." Sean smiles at her and says, "Yup but I can wait for as long as possible for this to happen." Mikoto smiles knowing Sean had changed in these exams and would be more focused on creating world peace that he made in the future.

10 years later a 25 year old Sean is seen walking in the forests watching as the dinosaurs that were reborn 3 years ago were wondering around he smiles at the work he and Julia have done. Ever since the battle he had with Mesza things around Earth had changed. A month after the exams an alien race came and requested to speak to him telling him about one of their arbiters had a vision of him leading the galaxy to peace. He had accepted this and said he would do what he could to bring this vision to peace. Then 2 years later after the Legion was created a conquering empire known as the Zin empire had declared war on earth but were defeated since they underestimated them.

Then 5 years ago Naruto was born but his mother was taken by an unknown man who is believed to cause the nintails to attack the village. When the attack was over the villages council discussed on the events when Naruto was revealed as the new Jinchruiki Danzo had demanded that he be giving to him so he could train him as a weapon. Sean of course said he would take care of Naruto since before he was born Minato and Kushina had asked him to look after him incase something happened to him. Danzo immediately attacked him but failed miserably.

A week after that all of Earth decided to make him the leader of Earth since he was already the leader of the Legion. Danzo of course protested against this saying he was not fit for the position but everyone ignored him as usual. Sean had decided to make a council so that everyone thoughts were heard when something came up Danzo of course wasn't part of the council. Mesza in the years since he joined the village was Sean's top advisor nice he always had the best solutions to problems they had from time to time.

Minato's student Kakashi had demanded he be allowed to kill Naruto since he viewed him as the demon that killed his sensei who he viewed as a father. Sean imprisoned him for a few months after that though. Rin and Obitio were more openminded and didn't view Naruto as a demon but rather an almost exact copy of their sensei especially Rin. Sean had also married Temari Yumi and Erza a year before the nine tails attacked the village. Temari a couple weeks ago had given birth to a son she named after him which made him smile. Erza was 4 months pregnant right now and were expecting a son as well. Yumi decided to wait till Erza gave birth they she would have a baby when she had hers.

Just then he hears a familiar voice saying, "Skywalker get away from it, it could be dangerous." Sean jumps up find the one he said that and smiles seeing Yoda Obi Wan Shaak Ti Mace and Anakin who was 10 years old right now along with an unknown man who Sean could tell was arrogant. Sean thinks to himself, 'Well how about that its been 10 years and now here they are.' Sean sees Anakin petting the dinosaur and smiles more knowing that the future his older self told him about was closer then he realized.

 **Authors note: And now you see why my OC** **character is how he is in the future. This last part was not easy believe me I tried to get it out at the same time as chapter 12 but things kept coming up. Anyway next chapter is where the malevolence attacks Master Plo Koon and is rescued by Ahsoka Naruto My OC and Anakin. It will be all three parts of the event in one chapter so be prepared. Also I've been thinking more on the herem and decided to add one or two more girls to my OC characters herem mainly Celeste Morne and maybe Ameyuri Ringo from the mist and say she never had her disease. Till later this week see ya**


	14. Naruto Master of the force chapter 14

Naruto Master of the force  
Chapter 14 the malevolence

It has been two days since the Jedi got back from the past and all were grateful to be back since they belong here. Sean is seen looking over some reports about this mystery weapon the Separatists have made that leaves no survivors. As he was reading them the doors open to reveal Ahoska and Naruto who were looking for him. Sean smiles and says, "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Naruto replies, "Looking for you we wanted to ask you a couple things." Sean replies, "Ok ask away." Ahsoka asks, "What happened to Kratos after the exams were over when we left?" Sean stops reading and says in a saddened tone, "He died in battle 3 years after you left fighting the zin empire. He gave up his life so millions would live in his final battle its a shame too him and his son were finally beginning to connect again."

Before they could ask more the doors open to reveal Mace and Yoda with the former saying, "Sean Master Plo believes he may have found the mystery weapon thats been attacking our ships for the past week but we've lost contact with his fleet." Sean replies, "So you want me to send a search party to find him?" Mace replies, "Yes hopefully you can find any survivors who can tell us what were dealing with here." Ahsoka had a worried look on her face since Plo Koon was her friend who found her and brought her to the temple. Sean then says, "Alright I'll get some solders together and head to his last location." Mace nods his head and they all leave.

Sean Naruto Anakin and Ahsoka are seen at Plo Koon's last known location before they lost contact with him. They see his fleet in ruins all in pieces. Sean seeing this says, "Whatever did this didn't just destroy these ships it disabled them first." Ahsoka asks, "What do you mean?" Sean replies, "What I mean is that the ships shields must have been disabled before they were destroyed thats how they keep destroying republic ships." Just then they hear a distress beacon and hear a clone calling for help. They find an escape pod being attacked by droids which are immediately destroyed by the twilights gun emplacements. Once they get the pod board they see three clone but not Plo Koon. They find another pod with two deck officer clones but still didn't find Plo Koon.

Ahsoka was getting worried which didn't go unnoticed by Sean who said, "Whats the matter kid?" Ahsoka replies, "I'm just worried for Master Plo he's the one who brought me to the temple when I was very young." Sean replies, "Don't worry we'll find him he's not dead." Just then they see another pod with three clones and master Plo. Sean brings them in and sets them down. Plo asks, "Did you find any other survivors?" Sean replies, "Yes we found two pods before they were attacked by droids. Now what happened here?"

Plo replies, "We found the weapon thats been destroying our ships and found out its an ion cannon." Sean replies, "I guess that explains why the ships we found when we got here were so badly destroyed we have to get back to the main fleet." Just then they see something massive on the radar and Plo tells them to shut down all the power before they could be detected. They shut down everything including the droids. They watch as a massive ship moves past them from the front of them. Sean scans it quickly so he could find a weakness for it later.

On the ship was General Grievous and count Dooku. A droid on the bridge says, "We've lost contact with our pod hunter droids." Grievous growls and says, "Reduce speed and activate your scanners we will find who is responsible." The droids do as they are told and scan the area but find nothing. Dooku then says, "It would appear whoever destroyed the pod hunters has gotten away. General plot a course for separatist space." Grievous does as asked and the ship is about to enter hyperspace when Dooku sensed that the Jedi where and says, "On second thought activate the weapon in the debre field I sense the survivors are still here."

The Jedi see the ship turning back and guessed Dooku sensed them and power up everything again. They immediately fly through the debres to have a clear field to enter hyperspace. Once their through they jump into hyperspace escaping the weapons blast.

Back with the main fleet they are seen getting the survivors to the medical bay. Sean and Plo talk about the weapon with the former saying, "Ive seen that kind of weapon before during the war against the zin empire its possible they might have recreated it." Plo asks, "Is there any weakness to this weapon then?" Sean replies, "Yes targeting the cannons when their about to fire will cause them to explode when the charge is complete. but considering the size of this ship and the time when they first built it that might have changed."

Reznov and Mesza are then seen walking towards them with the later saying, "Sean we have a problem medical frigates have been attacked by the malevolence all of them have been destroyed." Ahsoka then says, "Medical transports? Only Grievous would go after troops that cant fight back." Mesza continues, "I believe they were heading towards the medical station near Naboo." Sean then replies, "If thats the case we need to warn them immediately and get together a strike team." They all go to do just that when Mesza then notices Ahsoka and says, "Well look who it is." Ahsoka smiles and says, "Well you changed from the last time I saw you." Mesza smirks and says, "Well that that kind of happens when 20 years pass still it is good to see you and the others again." Anakin notices him and smirks seeing that he did change from when they last saw him 2 days ago in the past.

Carl Bishop Wayland was putting together a strike teem from the legion while the republic was doing the same with their pilots. Fugaku was sending his fleet along with Jedi Master Obi Wan and Hiashi who had his own legionnaire solders of his choice. Fugaku contacts Sean and tells him that they might not make it to stop Grievous in time to stop him from destroying the medical station. Sean simply tells them to do what they can.

Anakin is seen gathering up some of the best pilots they had with them at the moment. These pilots are known as shadow squadron. Sean is seen preparing his personal fighter that was a hydra jet designed for space battles. Naruto was getting his personal Jedi straighter ready for him as well. Naruto asks Sean, "Hey while were getting together our pilots you mind telling me some things that happened after we left the past?" Sean replies, "Sure go ahead." Naruto asks, "What happened after Mesza changed from what he was then to what he is now?" Sean replies, "Your going to have to be more specific on the question." Naruto asks, "I mean like how'd did he change when we left?" Sean replies, "Well he and I had smilier ideas for peace and when the covenant first arrived and both them and Earths government which in time become known as the UNSC created the legion he made an advisor then my become my best one since he had the best ideas on how to solve the problems the legion had at first."

Just then said man came out and said, "True I'd rather we solve things peacefully rather then do things Danzo's way which in time could create more wars. I'll admit this when the zin empire first attacked I would have thought he would join them if it meant he could rule Earth." Sean replies in amusement, "So did I after all he is an idiot that would do anything for power but he's not stupid he knew they would rather kill him then let him side with them." Naruto nods his head knowing that was true along with Mesza. Mesa looks at Naruto and says, "You know its funny how things change more over time then we realize or plan everything is always a mystery never knowing what lies ahead of us even now."

Anakin approached and said, "I got all the best pilots here that I could. They should be more then enough." Sean nods and says, "If we can manage to destroy their main weapon Fugaku Hiashi and Obi Wan will have a better chance of destroying the malevolence." Julia appears by hologram saying, "You guys might want to hurry it up more medical transports were just destroyed a few minutes ago." Sean replies, "Alright lets get going. Mesza your my gunner here Reznov find a fighter and get in it Anakin you and Ahsoka here will be piloting one of the bombers Naruto get in your star fighter lets go."

A few minutes after that 70 fighters are seen leaving the fleet ready to destroy the malevolence. Plo Koon also decided to join them as well since they were going to need all the help they could get. Sean on the comms says, "Alright listen Anakin has plotted us a way to reach the station before Grievous can. Follow him through a nebula so we can get there as soon as possible." All the pilots acknowledge this and enter hyperspace.

Meanwhile with the medical station that was run by Tsunade Shizune and Rin are seen talking to Jiraiya and Obito in hologram form the former saying, "You've got tot get out of there now. The malevolence is its way to you three right now." Tsunade replies, "Sean and the others can stop that thing were staying." Just then Obi Wan comes up in hologram form and says, "Tsunade we've just been told of the situation the Naboo have sent medical transports to evacuate the station." Rin replies, "Thank you Obi Wan."

The fighters coming out of hyperspace see the nebula and enter it. In the few minutes they were in Ahsoka asks, "So skyguy how do you know about this nebula anyway?" Anakin replies, "Its an old smugglers route I've heard about on Tatooine they call Balmorra run." At this Plo Koon asks in shock, "Balmorra run?" Sean seeing he was nervous asks, "What is it?" Plo Koon replies, "Skywalker Balmorra is the nesting ground of the giant Neebray!" Just as he said that one of said creatures is then seen in front of them. The pilots avoid getting hit by them but don't fire knowing it would make things worse. Matchstick's bomber gets slightly damaged but is still in one piece. Once they get away from all them they relax seeing they were safe. Sean in annoyance says to Anakin, "Next time tell us where we're going before getting us all killed you idiot." Anakin just smiles and says, "Oh please you would have done the same." Sean replies, "Yeah 20 years ago!" Everyone just chuckles and Reznov just says, "Oh relax Kruger we're all fine."

They exist the nebula and Sean notices one of the bombers has smoke coming off of it and says, "Matchstick what the damage to your ship?" Said solder replies, "Just a scratch sir nothin to worry about." Sean replies, "Get behind me just incase." He does so and falls back into formation. Just then the monitors beep showing southing coming out of hyperspace and see the malevolence. Sean seeing the ship a second time tells the solders, "Alright listen if this weapon is the same as the one the zin empire created 18 years ago it should have the same weakness."

On the bridge of the malevolence was Grievous and Darth Fang. Just then Dooku in hologram appears and says, "General, Darth Fang be cautious Sean Naruto and Skywalker have put together a strike force that could destroy our prized warship." Darth Fang replies, "They will fail like the dogs they are." Grievous replies, "They don't have the fire power to destroy this ship." Grievous sends out their fighters to attack them.

Sean noticing the fighters says, "Alright all fighters get ready remember attack the main weapon when it fires so we can destroy it." They then fight off the fighters as best as they could. The ship is seen charging up its main weapon and Naruto says, "Guys get out of the way its going to fire!" All of the fighters head up to avoid being hit by the blast but unfortunately half of their fighters were caught in the blast. Sean sees matchstick still in one piece since he was behind him and sighs in relief. Sean then says, "We lost half of our fighters here Anakin we're going to have to attack the main weapon now before it fires again."

Anakin replies, "I thought you said to attack it when it fires its weapon." Sean replies, "I know what I said but seeing as we've lost half of our fighters here we don't have a choice here." Just then they notice its about to fire again and immediately attack the weapon as fast as they could. They manage to do a great amount of damage in time as the weapon overloads and explodes just in time. Just as soon as they destroyed the weapon legion and republic ships come out of hyperspace and slip space 3 republic ships and 5 legion ships 2 were UNSC 2 were covenant and the last was a predator ship.

Fugaku on his command ship called THE SALVATION uses the coms and says, "Sean can you read me?" Sean replies, "We're here." Fugaku replies, "Congratulations your mission was a success. We'll take it from here." Sean tells him to send out some ships to pick up their fighters that were caught in the blast. Sean Naruto Anakin Reznov Mesza Ahsoka and Plo Koon are seen on the Salvation and walk up to the bridge where Fugaku and Obi Wan are seen along with Admiral Yularen. Sean asks them, "Whats the status of the ship?" Yularen replies, "Their not attempting to flee their hyperdrive must be disabled or damaged." Fugaku replies, "If so we need to focus all firepower on them before they get the chance to escape."

Just then Ahsoka who was on the radar says, "Masters a ship just come out of hyperspace." Mesza asks, "Is it one of theirs?" Ahsoka replies, "No it looks like a Naboo ship." Sean says, "Gunners stand down what the hell are they doing all the way here for?" Anakin having a bad feeling says, "Ahsoka contact that ship." Just as soon as she did a hologram of Padme came up with her saying, "This is senator Amidala..." Before she could continue Anakin says in confusion, "Padme what are doing out here?" She replies, "I was sent on a diplomatic mission." Anakin tells her to get out here but before she could a tractor beam locked onto her ship brining her in.

Sean then says, "All ships stand down." Just like that all of them stopped firing on the enemy ship. Anakin walks out and Obi Wan says to him, "Where are you going?" He replies, "Someone has to save her skin." Obi Wan Ahsoka and Naruto follow him but Sean says, "Naruto wait since Kakashi is on that ship Your going to need something your mother wanted me to give you to remind him of someone who sacrificed everything for him." Naruto confused but follows him and sees him pull out a box and opens it to reveal a sword and he asks, "Whats so special about this sword?" Sean replies, "It belonged to the white fang of the leaf Sakumo Hatake his father he was one who could fight one of the Sennin back then." Naruto was shocked to hear this along with Anakin and Ahsoka the later says, "Why give this to him though he's a Sith lord now he cant be saved." Sean replies, "In the past many Sith lords were Jedi before that and many had been redeemed the most famous was Revan I believe Kakashi can be redeemed as well."

Naruto Sean Anakin Obi Wan Ahsoka Reznov and Mesza are seen on the Twilight and fly towards the malevolence using cloaking shields to prevent being seen. Anakin uses the air lock to dock with the ship. Once inside they see two droids and cut them up. Sean goes over the plan saying, "Alright heres the plan Me Reznov and Mesza will head towards their hyperdrive and destroy it permanently while Naruto Anakin Ahsoka and Obi Wan look for Padme." They go off to do as they were instructed.

Sean and his team are seen at the hyperdrive but are confronted by Grievous who looks at him and says, "Sean Ashburn Kruger the fourth avatar of life I've been waiting to fight you." Sean replies, "So your Grievous I'm impressed by your tactics other then using the malevolence to attack troopers who cant fight back." Grievous takes out a lightsaber and throws it at him saying, "Fighting you I will do so with honor unlike my other opponents who did not deserve such an act." Sean grins and activates the lightsaber and charges at him.

Meanwhile with Anakin and his team they are looking for Padme. Naruto sees her and tells Anakin all of them jump down and see she was being followed by Darth Fang who sees Naruto and glares at him and charged at him knocking them over the rail. Once they get back to their feet Darth Fang notices the sword on his back and it feels familiar to him. Naruto who sees this says, "Recognize this sword you should it belonged to the white fang of the leaf." Darth fangs eyes widen and memories of his father come to him but he shakes it off and glares at him saying, "That doesn't belong to you." Naruto replies, "I know my mother wanted me to give this to you." He throws the sword at him and he catches it making Darth Fang confused as he asked, "Why would she want me to have this back?"

Naruto replies, "To remind you of someone who sacrificed everything for you." Darth Fangs Eyes widen more and looks at the sword and his eyes turn back from Sith yellow to his black eyes and says, "Do you know what it feels like to have the people you care about die and feel helpless not being able to do anything?" Naruto replies, "Yes and no remember my dad gave up his life for me the day I was born sealing Kurama into me believing I could be the first who had him sealed in me to master his abilities and my mother was taken away from me by Jack Kruger who wanted to use her chakra chains to open the first lock to his masters gate. Ive also lost fellow Jedi who were like family to me. You let your grief blind you to the truth and pushed away your friends who could have helped you ease the pain you felt."

Darth Fang no Kakashi looked down in shame seeing he was right and said, "I cant go back though Im responsible for all of this." Naruto replies, "No Darth Sidious is you were just following orders Sean said he believes you can be redeemed come back to Earth with us and prove him right and make amends to my dad and yours." Kakashi with a lone tear in his left eyes nods and gives his lightsaber to him and both jump up to the others. Ahsoka activates her lightsaber but is held back by Obi Wan and Anakin who see like Mesza Kakashi has changed as well by just words.

Meanwhile back with Sean and his team. Sean was still fighting with Grievous the former saying, "You have great skill but you've only scratched the surface of your talent." Grievous replies, "You as well I can see why your the leader of the legion." Just then the ships shakes some more and the hyperdrive and Navicomputer malfunction. Sean looks to Grievous throws back the lightsaber and says, "We'll pick this up again the next time we met." Grievous nods and heads to his fighter. Sean and his team head back to the twilight and see Anakin and his team along with Kakashi. Sean piloting the ship releases their ship and watch as the malevolence head straight into the moon and is destroyed.

They head back to the salvation and have Kakashi in cuffs. Fugaku smiles at Naruto and says, "Well I can see you've gotten Sean's talent of redeeming those who've falling into darkness back to the light." Naruto smirks and says, "Yeah I guess so but whats going to happen to him?" Fugaku replies, "Well the Jedi council will have to give him a trial and decide his fate." Sean replies, "They'll more then likely let him live and just evaluate him before sending him to help us in the war."

They all head straight for Earth and land in the leaf village for Kakashi to be judged by the Jedi council. The council is assembled with few in hologram form the newest members were Bultar Mesza and Luminara. Yoda being the first to speak says, "Here we are to judge the Sith lord Darth Fang and his fate." Koth replies, "He's the reason that Darth Sidious escaped 10 years ago along with Danzo he should be executed for this." Sean replies, "His anger made him do something he has regretted to this day and has accepted this besides Dooku could have taken the title of the lord of the Sith even if Sidious was killed." Shaak ti adds, "Not only that but Danzo was more responsible for his escape then Kakashi."

Mace replies, "I agree with both of you however though he still is responsible for this war and it cannot be overlooked." Sean adds "Mace correct me if I'm wrong but weren't Revan and Malik from the old republic responsible for the Jedi Civil war back then and when Revan was redbmened he received no punishment at all." The others were shocked that he brought that up it may have been a few thousand years ago but he had a point. Kit Fisto replies, "Very true Sean he didn't receive punishment when the war was over." Liminara adds to her husbands case, "Not only that but as I recall from the old history a Jedi exile had helped the galaxy when it needed help the most and was unknowingly traveling with a Sith lord who protected him when the last of the Jedi council that survived the war had planed the kill him when they thought that he would bring the death of the force and even after all that he continued to follow the path of the Jedi and tried to bring the Sith lord back to the light."

Sean replies, "Yes if we kill Kakashi we would be repeating history here and now. I can see that Kakashi has changed and should be given another chance." The others think for a moment then Mace replies, "What do you suggest we do?" Sean replied, "I suggest he be evaluated for a while then be placed back with his old team they will make sure he doesn't fall into darkness again." Yoda replies, "Very well forgiven Kakashi is and be evaluated he will." Kakashi also adds something, "I can also give the locations and names in the separatists alliance."

With Darth Sidious Grievous Dooku and Zinyak the former was angered that Kakashi had betrayed them. Zinyak then says, "Im not really surprised by this so I asked for some help from some old friends." Just as he said that foot steps are heard and they look to see a large man with brown grey skin and he says, "I am Darkseid Zinyak has requested me and a few others to help you in this war as long as we get to destroy the legion you have our full support." Dooku looks to Zinyak and asks, "Why didn't you ask for his help sooner?" He replies, "I assumed we could handle this but seeing as we've lost one of my high generals and Darth Fang I decided to get some more help and believe me He and the others are more then willing to help us." Grievous looks to him and says, "What are these allies you have?" He replies, "Some go by names such as Cobra Hydra Nexos and many more such as Skrulls Kree and a transformer called Lockdown who has his own personal army." Sidious looks pleased as well as Dooku but Grievous looks to be reconsidering his position.

Back on Earth Sean was giving the report of the legions old enemies joining the separatists. Sean looks to the man known as Lex Luther and says, "Are certain of this?" Lex replies, "Yes theres no doubt about it now this war is going to get more difficult especially with Darkseid on their side now." Sean replies, "Well then I guess we'll have to ask some of our own old allies who would help if these people popped up again." Just then a man with purple skin comes in and says, "Indeed My Army is ready to fight them at your command." Sean replies, "Thanos I appreciate your help Im going to see if the others will help as well."

Sean is seen on an island and a women with black hair approaches him and smiles saying, "Sean its good to see you again but why are you here?" He replies, "Diana I need your help as you may know a war has started and its getting more difficult with each new ally the separatists get." Diane replies, "You need me people to help the war is that correct?" Sean nods and says, "I know this last thing you want but if we lose this war your peoples lives will be at stake." Diana smiles and says, "You only need to ask I will assemble my warriors and join the war." Sean thanks her before going to another ally.

Sean in the african nation of Wakanda is seen talking with its leader the black panther. The leader T'Challa says to Sean, "I see so the war is getting worse since more of our old enemies have joined them. Very well I will also assemble my warriors but I request that the nation be protected with our absence." Sean replies, "It will be with your help the war will end much faster." He leaves to go to two more places for help."

Sean is seen in an underwater city of Atlantis ruled by their king Aquaman or Arthur for those who knew him so well. Arthur hearing his old friends situation replies, "I see if the war does come to earth Atlantis will be in great danger as well. I will gather my forces here and join you in the leaf village." Sean thanks him and says, "Thank you Arthur by doing this your saving millions of lives and worlds." Sean went to another friend to ask for help.

In a military base known as G.I. Joe Sean is see talking to general Joe about the war and Cobras involvement. Joe replies, "If they involved then my solders will help as well. I'll prepare them right now and send them to the leaf for further instructions. I cant believe we're at war again." Sean replies, "You and I both know that war is inevitable in life but with your help it could end much faster."

Sean is now on the planet Krypton talking with its leader Zod who after learning of the legion had begged him to save his planet and people since the council had took energy from the planets core to power their planet Sean had helped and fixed the planets core and there council was disbanded permanently. Sean had told him the situation and requested help since they were almost invulnerable to almost anything. Zod replies, "I will send our forces to join you in the war." Sean thanks him and head back to earth.

Back in the leaf village Sean sees their new solders being loaded up into the ships into battle. He then hears a voice that says, "This war won't end soon even with the extra help you've acquired." He turns to see the Shredder an old friend of his who has also lend him his foot ninja to aid them in the war. Sean replies, "I know but it could help in shortening it faster." This war won't end soon but it will end no matter what and the legion and the republic would be victorious no matter what.

 **Authors note: And there we are chapter 14 done. Now I know some of you are probably going to argue about Thanos being a good guy along with Zod and Lex but its my story. Bet most of you weren't expecting me to turn Kakashi back to the light we're you? Well after a while I just couldn't make him that way anymore so I changed him. Also next chapter is where Celeste is found in the first part of the next chapter and where Nut Gunray is brought aboard for his trial and escape. till then see ya**


	15. Naruto Master of the force chapter 15

Naruto Master of the force  
Chapter 15 the awakening of an ancient Jedi and the capture of nut Gunray

Its been 2 weeks since Kakashi had been given another chance and is now seen looking over the memorial monument that honors all the ninja that died in battle and was looking at his sensei's name for the past hour. A voice calls out to him saying, "How long are you going to keep coming here?" He looks back and sees Sean with his hood down. Kakashi replies, "As much as I can. Ive made a lot of mistakes and coming here eases the pain on them." Sean replies, "We've all made mistakes but we learn from them come on we're needed for an expedition now."

Once they arrive there informed that an ancient burial site has been found and want a team to explore it to see if it has any knowledge that could be useful. Sean Reznov Naruto Kakashi Obito Rin Anko Anakin Obi Wan Mace Yoda Shaak Ti TenTen Neji Sasuke and Sakura are sent to the ruins. They get on board Sean's personal ship the Sprite of Fire and head towards the ruins to see what lies within them. While they were on their way there Kakashi is seen talking with his old team who welcomed him back Obito did scold him for his stupidity and Rin kicked him in the balls but he knew he deserved it. Mace trains his student TenTen to pass the time While Sean was looking over some old files of allies that could help them in the war.

Once they arrive they see the ruins in good condition. They fly down and land near the ruins and get out to explore it. Sean Mace Tenten Neji Yoda Naruto Anko Reznov and Anakin explore the inside while the others see whats outside the ruins. They enter and see what looks like a tomb with weapons of the old Jedi order. Tenten has her fan girl look once she sees the weapons and inspects them making Mace and the others chuckle since this wasn't the first time she's done this. Reznov who's seen this before says, "Jesus christ kid what are you a weapons whore." Sean annoyed says, "Rez." Reznov just smirks and avoids getting hit by TenTen's lightsaber as she slashed at him.

Mace tells her to calm down but unfortunately she didn't and continued to slash at Reznov. As this was going on Reznov stepped on a pressure plate and everyone saw as a coffin came out of the ground. Sean looks at and says, "Ok I wasn't expecting that." Neji uses his Byakugan to inspect the coffin and says, "There someone in there alive I believe." This shocked everyone and Sean went to the coffin and opened it. It reveals a women with long black hair tied up and in some old armor and a lightsaber at her side. Sean notices some old talisman on her neck and touched it and felt a dark presence in it.

The women wakes up to see a man in grey robes a hood covering the top half of his face and a strange lightsaber on his back. She asks, "Who are you?" Sean smiles and says, "My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger the fourth avatar of life the leader of both Earth and the legion. Now who are you?" She replies, "I am Celeste Morne Jedi shadow." Sean replies, "It is nice to meet you Celeste." She smiles but holds her head in pain and Sean could feel the talisman was the cause so he removed it and found himself in his mind.

Sean sees someone who he could assume was an old Sith lord who said, "You have a great amount of power my boy but now that power belongs to me." Sean raises an eyebrow and says, "And you think because?" The man smirks and says, "I am a Sith lord of the old Sith empire you cannot hope to defeat me." Sean smirks and says, "Ive killed a Sith lord 10 years ago and he was more powerful then you." This shocked the man and glared saying, "You may speak truth but you will give me your power willingly or not." Just then loud footsteps are heard and the man turns to see to his shock and fear three monsters glaring at him a dragon and two giant lizard like monsters that had different appearances but were similar.

The dragon spoke, " **Our power is not for the likes of you boy. And now you shall die like the fool you are."** With that he was pulled towards them he screamed for mercy and begged them not kill him. They didn't listen of course and smashed him to the ground. Sean smirks and says, "The Sith all die the same way through the own foolishness."

Sean opens his eyes and sees Celeste no long in pain but knocked out. He picks her up in his arms and smashes the talisman with his foot confusing the others. He explains that an ancient Sith lord was in the talisman and possessed her. Mace replies, "Hmm this isn't first time this has happened in the history of Jedi she most have been brought here till they could find a way to remove the Sith's spirit from here but failed." Sean replies, "I wonder who the Sith was though I didn't get his name." Naruto replies, "Well when she wakes up why don't you ask her." Sean nods and tell them to gather the weapons and artifacts here for further study.

Just as their about to leave Rin on the coms says, "Sean we have a problem Darth Sidious is here alone with Grievous and Lockdown!" Sean sighs and says, "Naruto you and Anakin take Celeste back to the ship me and the others will deal with them." They nod and carry her out to the ship. Sean and the others run out and see the separatists. Sean looks at Sidious and smirks saying, "Well look who it is the coward." Sidious glares at him and says, "Last time we fought you got me by surprise that won't happen again now hand over the girl and the talisman of Karness Muur." Sean replies, "Hate to break it to you(not really)but I already destroyed the talisman and killed Muur's spirit when he tried to force me to give up my power." This shocked and enraged Sidious seeing his plan to resurrect the old Sith lord has already failed.

Sean looks to Grievous and could tell he was more conflicted since their new allies had joined them. Sean takes out his sword and charges at Sidious. Sidious takes out his new lightsabers and blocks his attacks. Reznov Mace and Yoda attack Lockdown while Tenten Neji Anko attack Grievous. Sean fighting Sidious says, "Your still weak like your master and Muur you will soon join both of them in death old man." Sidious growls and uses force lighting at him this distracted him for a moment and Sidious cut of his right arm but to his surprise Sean didn't yell in pain. He then saw his severed arm turn into blood and make its way back to him and his arm regenerated shocking him. Sean seeing this replies, "My blood bending has far surpassed my great grandfather in ways even he couldn't imagine." Sidious seeing he was at a disadvantage told Grievous and Lockdown to retreat.

Sean and the others seeing them gone contact Naruto telling him they will be with them shortly. They make their way towards the ship and gather any weapons and artifacts from the ruins before they depart. Sean looking over Celeste can't help but feel sorry for her seeing her old life was gone because of Muur taking over her body and was forced to be in the tomb till they could find a way to solve her problem. Shaak Ti seeing his concern for her smiles and sits down by him and says, "Your concerned for her aren't you?" Sean replies, "Yes she's been forced to give up her whole life because of Muur when she learns how long time has passed it will hurt her." Shaak Ti replies, "True but she has been set free by you I'm sure she will be grateful for that and try to find a new life in our time." Sean smiles and nods his head.

Once they got back to Earth Sean had Celeste examined by Tsunade to see if she might have any other problems. Tsunade told him that she was perfectly healthy probably from the talisman that had Muur's spirit inside it that helped her stay alive. Sean had her taken back to his home so she could rest. Celeste after waking up had thanked him for everything he and the others had done and asked what has happened since she was put to sleep. Sean had told her about the alliance between the republic and the legion that happened over 10 years ago and of the war that has occurred now.

Celeste couldn't help but feel attracted to him for his kindness and bravery. When she learned he had more then one wife including 5 Jedi she thought that perhaps she might have a chance with him. Temari had saw how she felt about Sean and talked to her about it. Celeste was surprised by how willingly she and the others were willing to let him marry another girl and asked her why she or the others would let her. Temari smiled and said, "Sean has the biggest heart your ever going to find here on earth and we've loved that about him since all of us first met him its not surprising that you feel the same for him and we can tell he feels the same for you as well. My advice is to just express your feeling to him and see what happens."

Celeste had been beyond surprised but smiled and thanked her for her advice. She found Sean looking over some old files of some old allies that he was considering asking for help since they as well had a stake in this war if they lost. She had come up to him and told him how she felt about him but wanted to know what he felt about her. Sean had smiled and told her he saw someone who needed to be loved someone who wanted a family of her own. She smiled and kissed him thanking him for accepting her in his life. She now had her own wedding ring and was happy again almost glad Muur had taken over her in the days of the old Jedi otherwise she would never be this happy in life.

A couple of weeks have passed since this and now some good news had come from Padme who told Sean and Yahiko that she and an old friend of hers had finally captured Nut Gunray and requested him to be taken to High Charity the holy city of the covenant. Sean had sent Luminara Ahsoka Kakshi and Ventress to escort the Viceroy to face the alliance for his many war crimes.

Luminara talking with the senate commando captain was telling him to be prepared for their arrival. Nut Gunray was trying to bribe the clones to free him but failed miserably especially when a spartan from Noble team Noble 2 punched him in the face to shut him up. Ahsoka smiles at this and says to Ventress and Kakashi who was reading his make out tactics book from the perverted sage, "Finally its been such a boring trip." Kakashi replies, "Well get used to it these kind of missions tend to make people feel that way believe me from experience I know when I was younger then you." Ventress smirks and says, "Was when you had a stick up your ass as Kushina said." This made everyone including the Viceroy to laugh at him he just looks to her and said, "Huh did you say something?" This gets them all but Ventress who glared at him to laugh harder.(Whenever he did that to guy that always made me laugh so hard)

Anyway back with the mission.

They soon dock with the Jedi cruiser and are greeted by senate commandos and top elite spartans. Ahsoka looks to Kakashi and says, "Commandos and spartans? Hows does a money grubbing worm like Gunray rate all this security?" Kakashi replies, "He may not be dangerous but like me hold a lot of secretes that could tip the scale of the war in our favor. Also don't get overconfident it might lead to your downfall its more then likely that his allies are already planing his escape or assassination to prevent him from talking." Luminara adds, "He's right Ahsoka be mindful of your surroundings of this matter."

Meanwhile with said allies. Dooku was seen talking with Sidious in hologram form with the later saying, "Gunray's capture could be a serious threat to our plans my friend he will not last long in their interrogation especially if Sean is there." Dooku replies, "I have already put a plan into action my lord. Storm Shadow will free the viceroy or silence him." Sidious nods his head and fades out. Storm Shadow comes from behind the door and says, "My team is ready my lord we will not fail you."

Back with the Jedi they are seen interrogating the viceroy. Luminara says to the viceroy, "Your thoughts betray you Gunray. I can sense your concern that you will lose all the wealth and power the war has given you." He replies, "I am an innocent pawn in this." She replies, "If your merely a pawn then who are you protecting?" He replies in fear, "No one I know nothing." Ahsoka having enough threatened to gut if he didn't tell them the truth. He fell over out of fear. Luminara scolded her telling her terror was not a weapon the Jedi use. She told her she wasn't serious but it was the only way to make him talk and which he decided to give up and talk. Before more could be said though the ship shook a little and the bridge reported unknown ships boarding the ship. Luminara Kakashi and Ventress would deal with them but Ahsoka was ordered to stay here and guard the viceroy much to her annoyance.

In the hanger bay a lone figure exited the pod and was spotted by a clone who tried to warn the others but his head was cut off. The man was Storm Shadow who was sent here to free or kill the viceroy. He took of the clones communicator and headed to the engine room to plant some explosives as a back up plane if things went wrong. He planted all the explosives and went for the viceroy to start his mission.

Meanwhile with Kakashi Ventress and Luminara their seen fighting off the droids with ease since they had an advantage. The droids were destroyed and a clone came up to them and said, "Commanders all the droids have been destroyed." Luminara replies, "Very good captain but I sense our troubles are just beginning." Ventress replies, "This was to easy I believe they were just a distraction lets head back to the viceroy."

Ahsoka was giving the all clear but then sees swords cutting through the vents and attacked them. Storm Shadow knocked out the commando captain Argyus and knocked out Ahsoka. He made his way to the viceroy and set him free then Kakashi Luminara and Ventress attack him. He being the more skilled with a sword manages to counter all their strikes but is caught in a circle by them and puts his swords back on his back then activates the explosives and leaves them though the elevator. Ahsoka waking up goes after him but is stopped by Kakashi as a lift goes down that would have hit her had he not stopped her. Captain Argyus says the ships been crippled. Luminara says she Kakashi and Ventress will deal with Strom Shadow while Ahsoka stays here.

They head down to find him and are immediately attacked by him. Storm Shadow being the more skilled swordsman manages to knock out Ventress first then Kakashi by pushing him into some pipes. Luminara being all that left continues to fight him but he cuts a steam pipe that clouds her right eye. Storm Shadow pushed her away and was about to finish her when he was forced back by Ahsoka who just arrived. She helps her and the others up and says, "I know you all told me to stay." Kakashi giving his famous eye smile says, "Well as long as your here."

Up with the detention center Argyus had killed his fellow commands and freed Gunray. Clone trooper Gree had came up and fought with him to stop him from escaping. He was about to win but Gunray had knocked him out by hitting him in the back with a blaster rifle.

Back with the Jedi they were finally evening the odds against Storm Shadow but see his wrest go green and he jumped up to the vent and throw a grenade at them. They avoid it but lost were he went.

With Argyus and Gunray they get into the shuttle that Gunray had arrived in and take fly it away from the cruiser that couldn't fire its weapons at them. Just then an escape pod comes out of the cruiser and docks with them and Storm Shadow is revealed. Argyus says, "Well our plan went off without a hitch now all I need is for Dooku to pay me and I will of course give him my report and tell him you helped." Storm Shadow shoved his sword in him and says, "I will tell him myself."

Back on the cruiser the Jedi are seen talking with Anakin Yoda and Sean in hologram form. Sean says to them, "The one you all fought is named Storm Shadow one of the high ranking members of Cobra. He's a dangerous enemy your all lucky you survived against him." Anakin then says, "Gunray may have escaped but fortunately the ship he stole can be tracked." Yoda adds, "Yes Sean Master Fisto will find them before they can escape again." Sean replies, "I head out now then." His hologram faded and they all went to get some rest from this whole ordeal.

 **Authors note: and Chapter 15 is up. The next chapter will involve the great General Grievous. Will he side with the legion or will he stay with the separatists alliance find out next time this week. See ya**


	16. Naruto Master of the force chapter 16

Naruto Master of the force  
Chapter 16 the turn of Grievous and the second lock opens and Naruto's bounty

An hour ago the viceroy had escaped with the help of cobra operative Storm Shadow and stole a republic transport now Sean Ashburn Kruger Master Kit Fisto and Vic Hoskins are sent to recapture the viceroy.

Sean in his hydra fighter is seen talking with Luminara and Ahsoka in hologram form with the former saying, "The tracking beacon shows that the viceroy is in this system." Sean replies, "Got it me Vic and Fisto will get him back as soon as possible." Ahoska replies, "I just wish we didn't let that money grubber get away in the first place." Vic just chuckles and says, "Take it easy kid Storm Shadow is a dangerous enemy your all lucky to be alive we'll get Gunray before you know it."

On the planets surface Sean lands the ship and opens the hatch. Both of them walk out Vic in his old solder gear(this is from avatar the game centauri armor) and see Fisto and what they assume is his old student Nahdar. They see them and Fisto says, "Ah Sean Vic your here now we can begin our search." Sean replies, "Yep lets get to it." Nahdar using the force moves the fog away from a large door. Vic replies, "That never stops to amaze me." Sean smirks but then notices there are no guards. They walk up to the door and look for a way in. The clones and Nahdar were about to destroy the door when Sean and Fisto notice something odd about the door. Fisto pressed a pressure plate on the door and it opened up.

They soon enter and start searching for the viceroy. They hear the viceroy talking to some droids. Sean using his dragons eyes sees its just a hologram with the tracking beacon and says, "Shit he's not really here its just a hologram." Vic sighs and shoots the droids to pieces. They approach the hologram of the viceroy who just laughs at them before he fades out. Vic annoyed says, "Fucking figures now what?" Before anyone could answer a hologram of Dooku appeared and said, "Its a shame you all came out here for nothing but while the viceroy is unavailable allow me to present you an alternative prize." The chair starts beeping a red button and Nahdar pressed it and a door opens.

They go through the door and see what looks like some kind of shrine to some strange yet familiar warrior. Vic then says, "Is it just me or does this guy look familiar?" Sean replies, "Not just you Vic." They come to the last door at the end and see General Grievous's armor and body parts Fisto then says, "This is the lair of General Grievous." Sean looks around and finds many Jedi braids and hears Nahdar say, "These most be trophies from the Jedi he's murdered there are so many." Sean replies, "I think this is his way of honoring his opponents by taking their weapons. When we fought on the malevolence he didn't attack straight away he actually gave me one of the lightsabers he claimed and fought me with honor and let us go when the ship malfunctioned." Fisto replies, "Really if that is the case perhaps you could convince him to join the legion and make amends for the Jedi he's killed."

Nahdar says in anger, "That monster cannot be forgiven Master he must pay for what he's done." Sean replies, "He's not a monster Nahdar Mesza was once like him and he changed for the better in the past 20 years Grievous could change as well." Nahdar was about to argue when a clone from outside said that the ship matching the description of Grievous was approaching. Sean looks to Fisto and says, "Well if I have a chance to change him nows the time."

Grievous who entered his lair calls out for his doctor and Gurr. Then he hears a familiar voice saying, "Very nice home you have here Grievous." He turns around and sees Sean and asks, "How did you get in here?" Sean replies, "Dooku had a tracking beacon from a stolen republic ship brought here when we thought the viceroy was here. He said he would offer a different prize. Care to guess what he meant?" Grievous growls and says, "He offered me didn't he now." Sean replies, "Yup you know if you sided with the legion and the republic you would be given more respect and much less criticism." Grievous surprised asks, "After all I've done you believe they would allow me to side with them?" Sean replies, "Kakashi was forgiven for siding with the Sith and so could you. Your tactics and skills would help end the war sooner and would be viewed not as a monster but a hero in the eyes of the galaxy."

Grievous thinks on this and says, "What of the Jedi will they say the same?" He replies, "Some would at first you'll have to gain their trust and respect from the others that don't. Do you really honestly want to work along with real monsters like Zinyak and the Separatists new allies even I can tell you know something bad will happen if you follow them." Grievous replies, "Along with Darkseid." Sean's eyes widen and ask, "Did you just say Darkseid?" Grievous seeing the concern nods and says, "Zinyak had requested him to aid us when Kakashi had abandoned us along with a few other allies he wouldn't say." Sean takes a deep breath and asks, "Will you join us or will you still side with them?" Grievous after a long moment replies, "I will side with the legion to liberate the galaxy from them." Sean smiles and says, "Glade to hear it. We better get moving then."

After they left the planet Sean had informed the Jedi Council that they didn't find Gunray they did have Grievous who has agreed to help them end this war. Many were surprised by this since they figured Grievous would still side with the Separatists. Mace then asks, "Are you certain he can be trusted?" Sean replies, "Kakashi was forgiven for his crimes so can he many deserve a second chance in life." Mace replies, "Very well but he must be evaluated to see where he stands in this war." Sean nods his head and the hologram fades out.

A week has passed since this and Grievous has proven himself to be a valuable ally since his strategies have won many battles for the legion and the republic and he had given them locations of their bases. Grievous had earned the respect and trust of the alliance with his victories and the leader of the Forerunners Ur the Didact had helped him give back his old biological body and could now fight even better then he could before. Naruto who was one of the first to trust him understood why Sean had giving him another chance.

Right now since its been two months the lair of the first dragon was about to open so the alliance could get the information they needed to stop the release of Malefor from happening. Sean had requested all of the Jedi who weren't in battle to come to the entrance to find what they were looking for. Sean Mace Yoda Shaak Ti Luminara Atris Bultar Adi Gallia Celeste Temari Yumi Erza Pakura Mabui Naruto Anakin The rookie 12 Kakashi Obito Rin Asume Kurenia Anko Hiruzen Koharu Hamura Tsunade Orochimaru Jiraiya Julia Reznov Mikoto Fugaku and Mesza along with Grievous and the Jedi who could come are seen outside of the compound. The grounds splits open and a stair case is seen going down.

Once they reach the bottom they see many dragon looking over some scrolls and organizing them in their proper place. Then a large shadow comes over them and see a massive dragon with red scales and horns on his head(This is Draco from the Movie Dragon heart1). Draco knowing what Sean was looking for told him Mace and Yoda to follow him while the others could look around to find anything interesting.

Draco leads the three Jedi to a golden door and he breaths fire at it and it opens. They walk inside and see five large scrolls floating in the air. The one in the middle comes towards them and opens revealing it to be written in the language of dragons. Sean reading the scroll sees the requirements on how to open the gate to the Fallen's prison. Mace seeing the language asks, "How can you read this exactly? I've never seen this language before." Sean replies, "Its the language of dragons. Members of my clan can read this with ease since our entire clan revolves around dragons minus Jack and Malefor. Jacks son Max however is not like his father." Mace asks, "I wasn't aware he had a son." Sean replies, "Well you never asked if he did. Max is like the rest of the clan pure in heart."

While this was going on the others were studying what they could. Naruto was reading on his old clan seeing they were masters of Sealing arts like the one his father made when Kurama was sealed into him. Sasuke was reading on ancient sword forms that only a handful of people today knew about. Anakin doing them same sees something that caught his interest. He opens a scroll that revealed the origins of the tailed beasts that were from a monster called the ten tails. He read on to see that the ten tails was defeated by a man trained by the third avatar of life called the sage of six paths who was the original wielder of the rinnegan along with his brother who originally possessed the Byakugan and sealed it in his own body becoming the first Human sacrifice of a tailed beast but in time had to split the monsters power into nine tailed beast that are known in the world today.

Obi Wan who was also reading it from behind Anakin says, "Well this explains where they came from." Anakin replies knowing he was behind him, "Yeah makes me wonder though what happened to the rest of the ten tails though." Sean who got what he needed says, "The husk of the ten tails is on the moon." They were surprised by this and said that the brother of the sage of six paths used a jutsu to live on the moon along with his descendants to watch over the earth and keep the husk away from human hands.

They leave the lair and go over the information he Mace and Yoda found on the gate. Sean says, "Ok from what we found out the gate requires 5 keys in order to open. The first was Kushinas chakra chains to open the first gate. The second requires the blood of an immortal man. The third requires an old Kruger treasure called the elixir of life. The fourth requires and object of great power and the last unfortunately is unknown it wouldn't say for some reason." Mace adds, "Now we know that the first lock is open Jack needs to unlock four more before his master is set free we most make sure no more of the locks are unlocked or it will mean the end of the legion and the republic." Sean adds, "Its a little more complicated then that Mace. If he set free our galaxy won't just be put in danger but this entire dimension will be at risk." Anakin asks, "Why don't we just find the gate and destroy it or secure it?" Sean replies, "If it were that simple I would do that but heres the problem the constantly transports itself form one area to another each day. All we can do is hope that we kill or capture Jack before its to late."

A day has passed and Sean and the others who went down into the lair to get the information they needed to help them stop the rise of Malefor had done everything they could in order to stop Jack but he hasn't been seen in weeks. Sean then got a distress call from Hidan who said Jack was attacking his village and was looking for him. Sean had put together all his best solders he had along with Mace Naruto Anakin and Grievous. All of them had at least over a few hundred thousand men since they needed to stop Jack before he gets away again. Sean looks to Grievous and says, "You have control of our forces. Me Anakin Mace and Naruto are going after Jack." Grievous nods and the battle begins. Sean had brought just about everything he could to make sure Jack doesn't escape again.

With said man he was performing the ritual he needed to do the first time when he captured Hidan. Jack smirks and says, "You got lucky last time boy but this time I'm prepared your blood will help me free my master from his prison." Hidan glares and says, "Fuck you asshole when I get free I'll tear you to pieces." Just then the ritual was completed and his blood was coming out of his body screaming in pain.

Sean Anakin and Naruto are seen running towards where the screaming is coming from. When they got there they see it was already to late. Hidan panting from the ritual sees them and says, "Your to late he got what he wanted." Sean grunts in annoyance and cuts off his chains and says, "Did he say where he was going?" Hidan replies, "No just said the last thing he told me last time my blood would unlock the gates to his master."

Later Sean and the others had told everyone on what happened. Many were angry that Jack got away again. Mace then asks, "How did he get on Earth without alerting anyone?" Sean replies, "He must have used some old magic to transport his solders here knowing they would be destroyed by the blockade if they came by air. I don't understand though why now? Just a day after we went down into the lair to get the answers we needed he comes here and gets Hidan's blood shortly after." Yoda adds, "Possible it may be another opportunity had come for him to act other then getting what he needed for the second lock." Just then a hologram of Reznov appeared and said, "Kruger we have a problem the cosmic cube was stolen." Sean widen his eyes and said, "What?! How?" He replies, "During the battle a member of Hydra had stolen the cube while all of our main forces were away." Mace adds, "So it was a two way assault one team captured Hidan and took his blood while the other stole the cosmic cube while it had less security."

Sean growls and says, "Great just fucking great now they have an unlimited power supply with them and have Hidan's blood for the second lock." Mace adds, "There may be something were missing here they had the intel on the cube meaning someone had given them the information on how to get the cube while our main forces were aware." Sean replies, "So you believe we may have a mole working for them? Well if thats true one person in the village that could be our main suspect." Koth asks, "Who would that be?" Sean replies, "Mizuki." Many did not know who that was and he explained, "Mizuki is one of the village Shinobi an academy teacher here. A few years after the temple was built here and when Naruto entered the academy Mizuki said that training him was a bad idea saying he was the demon that attacked the village 16 years ago." Many weren't that surprised since after seeing the history of people that had a tailed beast of spirit inside of them were treated poorly after the third generation of avatars had died.

Shaak ti then asks, "I assume he was sent to prison for this?" Sean replies, "No since unlike Kakashi back then he didn't do anything to hurt Naruto back then but Iruka another academy teacher caught him trying to purposely fail Naruto in his training and reported it to me. Me and Hiruzen immediately removed him from the academy till Naruto graduated since he clearly wanted only him to fail." Mace then says, "And you believe he may be working with the Separatists in the shadows?" Sean replies, "Its possible but we'll know more once he's interrogated."

A few minutes later Mizuki chained up to a wall was glaring at Naruto and Sasuke since their the ones who brought him in. Sean and Ibiki came in and Mizuki yells out, "What is the meaning of this? The demon just attacks me and brings me here I told you training him was a mistake!" Sean replies, "Cut the act Mizuki you know why your here. Your the main suspect in the stolen intel being sent to the separatist alliance." Mizuki said nothing and just glared at him. Ibiki after 5 minutes has Mizuki telling them everything from the cosmic cube to the intel on them knowing how to stop the Falling. Sean grabs his head and searched his memories incase he wasn't telling them something. Once he was done Sean told Ibiki to send him to the cells. Sean was furious and wanted Mizuki dead but knew keeping him alive could help them in certain situations.

Right now Sean and Naruto where in the middle of training of his tailed beasts abilities. Naruto had come far from when he first started the training. At first Sean was against this training since he was still young but Fugaku and Killer Bee had convinced him that since the war started he's going to need all the help he can get. While he was training him Sean had noticed they were being watched by an unknown ninja. Sean could sense that the Shinobi was strong but for some odd reason could also sense had 5 hearts. Sean had decided to reveal the one spying on him by shooting lighting at him.

The ninja jumped away from the attack and appeared in front of them. He had tan skin a mask that covered the bottom part of his face like Kakashi green eyes but what really caught their attention was the headband that showed he was from the hidden waterfall village had a slash over it showing he was a rouge ninja. Sean frowning and asked, "Who are you?" The man replies, "The name is Kakuzu and your not my target avatar the brat is." Naruto was confused and asked, "Target what do you mean?" Kakuzu replies, "Jabba the Hutt has put a bounty on you boy for your capture alive over 1,000,000,000 credits to me thats an easy job since your just a brat with very little skill in our line of work."

Sean frowns and says, "Im giving you one chance only pal leave now and you live. Stay and fight and you will die." Kakuzu didn't listen and charged at Naruto who activated his tailed beast cloak and pushed him back. Sean decided to see how well Naruto could do in this without his help. Naruto used the cloak to create chakra arms and held Kakuzu down while Naruto created two clones and focused his chakra into his palms. Sean could sense that one clone was creating a regular Rasengan while the other was putting wind chakra into it and was making it more powerful. The Rasengan had grown bigger and resembled a Shuriken. Naruto charged at the man who was still being held down and hit him directly in the stomach and jumped back as the attack had expanded as soon as Kakuzu was hit.

Others soon arrived and saw what happened and were speechless of what they saw. The attack faded away and Kakuzu was injured beyond belief. He fell down and was knocked out. Sean was impressed by the new jutsu Naruto created not even Minato had done anything like that before. Mace walks up to him and says, "What happened here?" Sean replies, "This bounty hunter Kakuzu thought he could take down Naruto alone since he has a bounty of a billion credits on his head by Jabba the Hutt. As you can see he failed I'm impressed by the new jutsu he created that did this though."

Later as soon as some medics arrived and inspected the body of Kakuzu who was just barely alive was being sent to the prison hospital for interrogation. Tsunade comes up to him and says, "I think you might want to convince Naruto not to do that jutsu again." Sean Mace and Mikoto were confused with that first asking, "Why?" She replies, "That jutsu is more dangerous then anything I've ever seen that attack literally destroyed Kakuzu's chakra network." Sean and the others were shocked since that was basically impossible. Sean replies, "How is that possible?" She replies, "The jutsu obviously used wind chakra but it didn't just cut him up its more like a storm of tiny needles attacking the chakra network."

Sean then asks, "Ok but why convince him not to use it again?" She replies, "The jutsu works both ways. I saw Naruto had similar damage on his right arm when I was inspecting him not as devastating but just as bad. If he continues to use that jutsu constantly his chakra network tailed beast inside him or not healing him will be destroyed for good." Sean could see the result in that and wasn't happy about it.

Later Naruto was in a hospital bed with Sakura lecturing him on being reckless much to the amusement of Anakin and Sasuke who were in the same room. Anakin then asks, "When did you make that jutsu anyway you've never told us about this one?" Naruto replies, "Ive been working on that since Kakashi joined us the Pervy Sage has helped me since it was his idea." They all just shake their heads since this isn't the first time he's had help from the old pervert. Just then Sean walks in and says, "As impressive as that jutsu is your not using it again." They were shocked and he explained that it was basically a double edged sword while the main damage is dealt to who ever is the target the one casting the jutsu is also damaged as well. Sean then says, "You can use that jutsu only if your trying to improve it or in battle as a last resort but if you keep using it your chakra network will be destroyed for good." With that he left making Naruto wonder on what to do next.

 **Authors note: Holy shit I am so sorry this took so long but work kept slowing me down. Anyway thats chapter 16 the cosmic cube is in the hands of Hydra but Grievous is now a good guy. Hopefully I can get another chapter in by** **Thursday but who knows anyway see ya**


	17. Naruto Master of the force chapter 17

Naruto Master of the force  
Chapter 17 New allies and Jedi crash

 **Quick note: yeah I'm not doing the episode of when Dooku got captured it happened but Naruto wasn't there I just plain hate that episode cause it was so stupid so I decided to do this one instead since it made more sense then the other episode before it. Also I decided to add another ally to the legion and boy will you guys be surprised by who it is. Also I had someone in the comments say they don't see Grievous as a good guy but heres the thing its my story. Im not going to have anyone else in the Separatists join them though since the rest I hate with passion other then the Kree who are only following orders and will more then likely surrender later in the war once their leader is destroyed. Oh one more thing I realized I forgot to mention why the twilight is in the story even though the chapter in where they try to capture the high general it wasn't mentioned in my story they found this on a different planet and upgraded to be much more usable before the war started 2 years ago. Now on with the chapter**

Naruto as of right now was being scolded by his mother who was pinching his cheek saying, "You are so reckless you know that!?" The others in the room Sean Anakin Aayla Sasuke and Mace couldn't help but laugh at this. Sean deciding to intervene says, "Oh come on now Kushina in our line of work this always happens." Kushina nods but replies, "True but I'm his mother and he needs to learn a lesson on this kind of thing." Naruto finally getting out of her grip says, "Hey not my fault the guy came after me blame Jabba and the Separatists their the ones who posted the bounty on me." Mace then adds after he stops laughing, "True I'm not surprised they did this though since after their business were ruined by the legion the Hutts must be desperate to do anything to capture you and turn you into their weapon." '

Sean adds, "You have a point maybe its time we bring Jabba in along with the rest of the Huts." Mace replies, "As much I agree we cant we need more then a bounty they placed on a Jedi to bring in all of them." Tsunade then comes in with her ten year old daughter named after her grandmother Mito she apparently like her grandmother had red hair but let it fall down like her mother. Tsunade then says to Naruto, "Well your fully healed up but try to take things slow for now just to be safe." Naruto nods and gets up and walks out of the room along with the others.

Later Sean and Mace were going over some battle strategies heading towards his office. Once they open the door they notice someone in his chair with its back turned to them and a knife on his desk. Then a female voice in the chair says, "Im a little disappointed that you didn't ask me and my people to help in the war since we have a stake in this as well." Sean rolls his eyes and says, "Well I figured you wouldn't want anything to do with the surface world Myrrah." The chair turns and reveals a women in battle armor who grins and says, "You assume to little as long as the earth is in danger then its our fight as well."

Mace confused asks, "Who are you exactly?" Sean replies, "She is Myrrah queen of the locusts. Her people are somewhat of bug like people who live underground and have an army that matches that of the surface worlds army." She adds, "Yes and both my people and the people of the surface are on good terms since they helped us get rid of a parasite called the lambent that once infected our home 19 years ago. Recently we've found out about the war and wanted to help since if the legion or the republic fail then earth may be destroyed."

Sean replies, "If you truly wish to join us in the war that your decision I just figured you didn't want to get involved." She replies, "If Earths survival is on the line then we will join to protect it especially if the The Fallen is released from his prison." Sean nods and lets her leave to assemble her army. Mace looks to him and asks, "If her people are as powerful as the surface why didn't you ask for her help when the war started?" Sean replies, "She would help but some of her people hate the surface world thinking we are below them so if I asked this would make some of them rebel."

A few days have passed since the Locusts joined the war and proved to be valuable assets in the war. While many who knew them from the days after the war against the zin empire fell were glade to have them some were suspicious and made complaints to Sean and the council but they told them to get over it since they asked to help the legion and the republic. While Myrrah had told her people that they would join the legion in the war some of the fresh recruits were against it since they felt the surface world was week but followed their queens orders willingly.

Now Naruto Anakin and Ahsoka are seen on a republic cruiser. Anakin talking with them says, "Im telling you theres something wrong going on we've lost Ryyloth to easily and we haven't even begun a plan to take it back." Naruto replies, "Yahiko wants to take back the planet just as much as you but the Republics army is limited remember so be patient we'll get the planet back soon." Just then Sean in hologram form comes up and tells them that Aayla's fleet has been ambushed and needs immediate assistance. Anakin tells the admiral to set course for her position.

Meanwhile with said Jedi she was in the bridge trying to hold off the droids for as long as possible till help could arrive. One of the deck officers says their shields were gone. Aayla says to herself, "Hurry Naruto we're depending on you."

Naruto Anakin Ahsoka and Sean in his personal ship just arrived out of slip space or hyperspace. Sean tells one of the officers to prepare the gunships for rescue. Anakin and Naruto were doing the same. Anakin Naruto Ahsoka Captain Rex prepare to rescue the survivors on the remaining cruiser. Sean and a spartan group called blue team prepare to do the same.

On the droid command ship the tactical droid tells them to send in the supper droids.

Once their ships leave the hangers they see the super droids boarding Aayla's cruiser and fire on them to stop as many as they could. The droids focus their attack on them and destroyed one of the gunships. One of the droids attacks the pilot on the gunship that had Anakin and the others but was shot off but the pilot was no longer flying the ship. Anakin jumped off and landed on one of the droids and flew towards the cruiser. The gunships crash in the cruiser and begin to destroy the droids as fast as they could.

Naruto the others find Aalya and her second in command commander Bly. Naruto tells them to follow him to the hanger as a ship was being docked to help them escape. While this was going on the tactical droid resumes his attack on the cruiser not caring that their were droids on it. Naruto and the others soon make it to the hanger and almost board the ship but a large explosion nears them and Anakin pushed them into the ship while he forced the explosion back.

Unfortunately the explosion was to much and it blew up the doors and knocked him out Ahsoka and Naruto opens the door and drags him back in. Bly and Rex head up to the pilots and turn on the shields. Once they get him into the med bay They try to dock with the Spirit of Fire but an explosion killed the pilot and activated the hyperspace engine which sent them into unknown space.

30 minutes later

Sean was healing Anakin with his blood bending managed to heal him enough were the pain was lessened enough for him. Anakin wakes up and asks what happened Sean replies, "You tried to stop the explosion but got injured in the process." Just then Bly came in and told them they were heading right for a star. They had to turn off the power at the right moment otherwise they would still hit the star. Once they turned off the power they turned it back on and went around the star. Ahsoka then says, "Well we're not going to hit the star but we're defiantly going to hit that planet."

They crash onto the planet but all survived the crash. Sean looking at the landscape senses a small village nearby. Sean looks to the others and says, "I sense a small village nearby we can head towards it and stay there till help arrives to pick us up." The others agree and head towards where the village was. An hour later they see the village full of Lurmen and they looked at them in slight fear.

The leader of the village approached them and said, "What are you doing here Jedi?" Sean could sense his anger at them and said, "Our ship crashed here and were hoping you could help us." The leader replies, "You must leave before you destroy what peace we have here in the galaxy." Sean now understood what this was about says, "Regardless of the clone wars we still need help." The leader looks towards the others and could see many were injured and allowed them to stay.

Sean was seen in the leaders pod and was offered a drink that would restore his energy Sean replies, "Thank you look it wasn't the Jedi who started the war or the republic or the legion we only want to end it." The leader looks back to him and says, "What difference does it make who started the war and who only wants to end it? No side is free of fault it takes two to fight." Sean replies, "What were we supposed to do just let them take over the galaxy and enslave everyone? Isn't liberty worth fighting for?" The leader replies, "But is it worth killing for? Fighting for something doesn't mean you have to destroy everything in your path only when you and the Jedi put your arms down and pursue a course of non violence can you make this claim to me that the Jedi and your legion are peacekeepers."

Sean replies, "I did that on my planet when I was only 10 years old and that did work. However when I tried to do that with the zin empire they didn't want peace just death and violence and killed an entire village just prove it. Ideals are peaceful but the real world is violent. Sometimes you to put aside your ideals for whats right. You cant blame us for the war since we're fighting and dying for the innocents in the galaxy." The leader could see he had a point but said nothing and just thought about what he said.

A couple of days have passed and no word on a rescue team for them yet. Bly who was helping some of the villagers sees a droid drop ship and contacts rex and the others. Anakin who was finally fully healed walks up to Sean and says, "The separatists are here we need to leave before they find us." Sean agrees and they all move away from the village so the Separatists don't attack them.

The village was still alive but they knew the Separatists are here for a reason and start searching for their base. They find the base to be a few clicks away from the village and see why their here. Apparently they are testing a new weapon that would only kill anything organic seeing they tested it on their droids who came out in one piece. Sean seeing this says, "We need to stop them before they use that weapon on the village but first since we don't know when a rescue team will be sent for us lets take one of their ships and head back to the village."

An hour later when the sun went down they sneak into the base and take down all the droids and look for a ship they could use. While they were looking Sean was looking through their files to see who made this weapon. To his surprise it was made by doctor Zola a member of Hydra who specialized in making weapons of destruction. The weapon they made was from the cosmic cube that was stolen a few days ago and were sent here to test it on the village of this planet. Sean downloaded the files and sees a couple of shield generators and tells blue team to get them on the ship they found so they could use them to protect the village.

They soon arrive back at the village and tell them of the situation. Unfortunately the leader told them to leave saying, "If it our destiny to be destroyed in your war so be it." Sean having enough says, "Is that your decision or your peoples decision?" The leader replies, "Its our decision." Sean looks to the other villagers who were scared and could tell they don't won't to die. Sean then says, "I don't think so you might think that your people are willing to die for their beliefs but I can see they don't want to die." Blue team begins to set up the shield generators and wait till the right moment.

The separatists which were all droids and one human who was doctor Zola are seen approaching the village. Zola tells them to stop and looks to see the Jedi putting up some spare pods in front of the village and tells them to ready the weapon.

Sean was looking at the new weapon Zola made and knew it would destroy this village in one shot. As soon as the weapon fired they activated the shields to protect the village. The shields managed to stop the blast from destroying the village and knew they droids would have to attack them upfront now. Just like they thought the droids were preparing to attack them to destroy the shield generators. Thankfully though since they had the better solders and skills they destroyed the first wave of droids.

Just then two more waves of droids approached them and attacked. Sean had told them he Naruto and Anakin would go stop the weapon while the rest of them protected the village. Fortunately some of the villagers had decided to help despite their leader who wanted them to not attack. The shields were destroyed and hoped that Naruto Sean and Anakin would stop the weapon before it was to late.

Sean had destroyed the weapon while Anakin and Naruto captured Zola to prevent him from escaping. Once the battle was over the villagers had gathered the parts of the droids and were rebuilding the parts of their village that were damaged. Just then 4 ships came out of hyperspace and slip space 3 republic cruisers and one legionnaire cruiser called the Pillar of Autumn and sent out gunships to pick them up.

Once they left the planet Sean was interrogating Zola. Sean had done a very great number of damages to him and said, "This can stop anytime just tell me where the cube is." Zola replies, "Alright alright you win its on Apocalypse." Sean replies, "Thank you." Then he stunned him and went to the others and said, "We're going to need to wait till we can get the cube back Apocalypse is Darkseid's home world and attacking his world is easier said then done for now lets focus on the war and wait till the time is right to attack."

The others agree and go to do their own thing. Mace approached him and said, "Who is Darkseid I've never heard of him before?" Sean replies, "He is a war lord who conquered planets and turned them into his slaves before we stepped in and stopped him." Mesza continues, "He was one of the legions greatest enemies when the legion first started worse then the zin empire." Just then a transmission came in telling them that another of the infinity stones had been found called the Aether. Once they got back they see Thanos putting the stone in his gauntlet and looked to them and said, "Now the playing field is even both sides have one of the stones." Sean replies, "Yes but lets not get ahead of ourselves both stones are very powerful and could tip the scale of the war." This was true since the stones alone could conquer an entire planet have all six and you could control the galaxy with ease.

Just then they got a message from the chairman of Pantora saying that one of their outposts has gone silent and needed to know what happened incase the separatists are planing to attack them. Sean just sighed knowing this was going to be a long war.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long I've been busy with work and trying to make a new story. till latter bye**


	18. Naruto Master of the force Chapter 18

Naruto Master of the force  
Chapter 18 trespass and blue shadow virus

Just a few hours ago communications on a frozen planet near Pantora were lost. The republic and the legion send some of their troops to investigate the situation to see if the separatists are behind this. Leading this mission were Sean Naruto Anakin Obi Wan and Diana of the amazons. Once they landed Obi Wan says in amusement, "And this is the planets tropical zone." Sean replies, "Ugh its like the land of snow before it became the land of spring. I hate the cold." Diana says, "Lets just get this over with and fast."

Just then the chairman of Pantora and senator Chuchi comes out of a gunship and the former says, "Generals." Obi Wan says, "Chairman Cho senator Chuchi I suggest you stay here till we can secure the area." The chairman replies in arrogance, "I respect your judgment Kenobi but I will go where I chose this is sovereign Pantora." Anakin asks, "I thought this planet was uninhabited and therefor its not aligned." The chairman replies, "Our moon of Pantora is the only colonized civilization in this system. Im the one who asked the alliance to protect this planet this wasteland belongs to us." Diana was getting annoyed by this mans arrogance but Sean held her back from doing something rash.

They soon explore the base and find the clones helmets on some sticks but not their heads. The chairman walks in and says, "It must be separatists." Sean replies, "I don't think so they don't do this." Just then they walk into the command center and the chairman asks, "Do you think the separatists are building a forward base to attack Pantora?" Sean replies, "I don't think were dealing with Separatists the computers haven't been touched however there is a log here that reports a droid base close by me Anakin and Obi Wan will investigate the base there while Naruto and Diana stay here with you incase something happens."

They soon arrive at the base and like the republic base it was unguarded. They split up and head inside and see like the clones helmets the droids heads were on pikes proving they weren't the ones who attacked their base but were more then likely caught in the middle of the attack. Obi Wan in the security room was trying to get the last recording to see what happened. Unfortunately it wouldn't work for him until Anakin hit it and it started the last fed that was recorded and it showed that they were attacked by some unknown warrior and saw the last log was investigating the southern canyon. They leave to see what they found before they were attacked.

Back at the republic base the chairman was giving orders to the troops to prepare for the droid army. Senator Chuchi then asks, "Chairman what makes you so certain droids are behind this?" The chairman looks to her in anger and says, "Look around you this slaughter is proof enough." She adds, "I know but there are no dead droids no blast marks the clones wounds are not consistent..." He interrupts her saying, "So your an expert on war now are you?" She shakes her head no just making her opinion.

Diana approached and said, "She has a point if the separatists were behind this everything she said should be here would be here. I think we may be dealing with something else." The chairman replies, "If its not the separatists then its a threat nonetheless and I will not allow it to jeopardize the security of Pantora." Chuchi replies, "But if there is something else here then maybe a peaceful solution may be the key." He brushed this off saying, "Senator I am willing to fight and die for our people perhaps you should ask yourself if your willing to do the same." Diana glares at him but Chuchi told her not to bother. Naruto comes behind them and said, "That guy is really getting on my last nerves I wouldn't be surprised if Sean was the one who killed him for doing something out of line." Chuchi giggles and Diana smiles knowing that was true since she's known him for years.

With said man he Anakin and Obi Wan were investigating the canyon and found out that the planet was inhabited by a primitive race that attacked the droids when they attacked them first and the clones got caught in the middle. Obi Wan who had some knowledge of the language they used understood that they were asking them to leave in peace saying they wanted no war but wanted to be left alone. Obi Wan told them they would have the chairman and the senator talk this over and would meet up at the droid base to discuss this further. They were thanked by the natives for their understanding and let them leave.

They soon arrive back at republic base and went to find the chairman and the senator. Naruto seeing them asks, "So what happened?" Anakin replies, "Well now we know the droids didn't attack the base but were attacked by accident." Naruto was confused but let it go for now. The find the chairman and he asks, "What did you find?" Sean replies, "It seems we've stumbled into an inhabited planet." The chairman replies, "Impossible our explores have spent much time here and found no one living here their trespassers." Sean replies, "No these natives aren't advanced enough to invent space travel they might have been here longer then Pantora." The chairman replies in anger, "Whoever they are they belong to us this whole system belongs to us!" Sean punched him in the face and said, "You care to repeat that?" The chairman tries to punch him back but is kicked in the back by Naruto and Diana. Obi Wan calms them down saying, "We've arranged a meeting with their high council and you and the senator to discus peace agreement."

They soon arrive at the droid base and mount off their speeders. The chairman gets off and says to captain Rex, "Captain put your men on that ice ridge we will attack as soon as the savages arrive." Sean says in anger, "You will do no such thing." The chairman yells, "You will do as I say Avatar this planet is under my jurisdiction!" Sean glares and says, "Nothing is under your jurisdiction the Talz are already here." Indeed they were as they come out from behind the clones but did not attack. The Talz leader was seen in the middle of his guards but the chairman was angered and said, "Look here you savages this planet is under my control and I will do with it as I please." Sean having enough says, "One more word like that out of you and you die." The chairman says, "This is my planet you have no say in the mate..." Sean thrusted his sword into the chairmans chest who coughed up blood. Naruto and the others knew he would do this since he hated people like him.

Sean looks to the senator and tells her to come over to him. She does without fear knowing he would not attack her like he did the now deceased chairman. He tells her to make this right and she did telling the Talz that they would leave their world never to comeback. The Talz bowed and left to return back to their village. Sean burns the chairmans body thinking he didn't deserve to be buried on his home world.

When they got back to Earth the situation was explained and told them about the chairman. His people were disappointed in him for doing something so wrong. A new chairman was appointed and was someone the people could trust. Sean was going over some reports and got another transmission from the queen of Naboo saying she believes the separatists are planing to attack the planet again. Sean had sent Padme and JarJar to see if they could find anything while he assembled his troops.

While he was doing that he looking for his oldest son deciding it was time for him to test his abilities. He found him with Fugaku and Mikoto's third child Rei Uchiha their daughter who was born a couple of days after Junior. He smiled at them and could see them growing closer in the future already since they had a special bond. Sean walked up to them and told his son to come with him saying it was time to test his abilities in the war wanting to make sure he was ready.

Once he got the troops ready he got a message from Padme telling him the Separatists were here and might be testing a new biological weapon since the Gungan river has been poisoned by an unknown chemical. Seeing this could be more problematic then he thought he contacted the Jedi council telling them to send as many clones as possible. Mace would send Naruto Anakin Ahsoka and Obi Wan to aid in this since Obi Wan had great ties with the Gungans in the past.

Meanwhile Anakin Obi Wan Naruto and Ahsoka have just arrived in the city of Naboo. They are soon greeted by the security team and Anakin asks, "Wheres Padme?" The security with one eye replies, "She went looking for the lab with representative Binks." Anakin annoyed says, "And you let them go alone?" Naruto adds, "This is Padme we're talking about here she cant be stopped from doing whats right you know that." Anakin nods knowing that was true since they were married since the war started.

The security trooper adds, "She did manage to find the lab telling us the location of the lab and we've done a scene of the area but thats not all we've found apparently the man responsible for poisoning the Gungan river Doctor Vindy who's been missing for 10 years now. He's recreated the feared blue shadow virus." Before more you,d be asked a pelican lands in the hanger next to their gunship and the hatch opens and spartan noble team comes out along with Sean and his son.

Naruto looks at him and asks, "Why is Junior here?" Sean replies, "I wanted to test his abilities now a better time then ever." Obi Wan replies, "I assume Temari knows about this?" Sean replies, "No she's leading another fleet right now so she doesn't know and nobody is going to tell her got it?" They nod their head in slight fear since they knew how scary he could be when he made a point.

Sean then asks, "Anyway whats the situation now?" They inform him that someone has recreated the blue shadow virus. Now this confused him and asked, "Blue shadow virus what the hell is that?" Obi Wan explains, "It was one of the most deadly plagues in the galaxy before it was eradicated for good till now." Sean asks, "So how did this doctor Vindy recreate it then it almost seems impossible?" Obi Wan replies, "Not sure you can ask him when we capture him."

Later they send out Naruto and Ahsoka and are seen by an entrance of the lab. They were tasked with creating a distraction to lure away the main forces away from where they suspected the virus was at. Ahsoka pulls out a grenade and uses the force to move it to the target before setting it off and blew up a hole in the bunker. Once that happened they could hear alarms going off and called in for support.

Sean and his son on board a republic gunship head towards a different entrance where they suspect the bombs are at. They land and immediately storm the place. Anakin goes to look for Padme Naruto and Ahsoka fight off the droids and Sean and Junior look for the bombs while Obi Wan looks for Naruto and Ahsoka to give them support. While this was going on Padme and JarJar are being held captive by the mad doctor. Anakin opens the door and finds them but unfortunately has to stand down otherwise the doctor would electrocute them to death.

Sean and Junior find the lab but notice the bombs are active and get a bomb squad in the room to deactivate them. Junior noticed one of the bombs was missing and went looking for it. Ahsoka and Naruto are seen being pushed back by the droids before the ceiling falls on them and see Obi Wan with his troops coming down. Naruto uses the coms and says, "Sean have found the bombs yet?" Sean replies, "Yeah but their active and one of them is missing Junior went to find it."

With Anakin he manages to turn off the machine electrocuting Padme and JarJar and they go look for the missing bomb while he looks for Vindy. Padme looking for the bomb sees Junior and yells out, "Junior!" Junior stops and looks at her and she asks, "What are you doing here it isn't safe here?" He replies, "Dad wanted to test my abilities so he brought me here and I was looking for the bomb thats missing." Padme just sighs but remembered when she and JarJar were caught a droid was carrying a bomb and realizes it must still have it and both go looking for it. Fortunately they found it in what looked like plant room. Junior found the droid and tore its head off for good measures and took the bomb away and noticed it was active like the others.

Meanwhile Anakin and Sean had found the doctor and were cutting through the door he was behind. Obi Wan and his troops arrive and ask, "Wheres the doctor?" Sean replies, "Take a guess. Be careful he has the virus samples with him so don't shot him otherwise the virus will infect Naboo if one of the samples break." Soon enough they cut down through the door and are attacked by droids. Sean sees Vindy trying to escape on the lift and jumps up to him and uses his blood bending to freeze him while using the force to secure the virus samples. The doctor laughs insanely saying, "Yes the bombs are going off and we're all going to die." Then the timer on his wrist stops beeping and he looks nervous saying, "Oops what happened?" Down bellow the bomb squad disarmed the last bomb.

The rest of the troops arrived and took away all the bombs to destroy them in a controlled environment. Sean was with Junior, "Well Junior I'm impressed you did pretty good out here." Junior just grins and asks, "Thanks dad so when can I do this again?" Before he could answer Padme comes up and says, "Sean can I say something?" He nods and she slapped him across the face. The others including Anakin look at her in shock and Sean asks, "Ow what the fuck was that for?!" She replies, "For bringing an 11 year here. Does Temari even know you brought him with you here?" Sean replies, "No she's leading a fleet somewhere else right now and what I do with my kids is none of your business I mean I did things like this when I was younger then he is now." She replies, "Thats different you're you, you live for this kind of stuff." Anakin walks up to them and says, "Alright Padme calm down he wouldn't have brought Junior here if he didn't have faith he would be fine you know that." She nods and replies, "Maybe but he still just a kid." Sean replies, "What want me to do make stay home in perfect world where its always safe? Better he knows what its like in the real world now so he and his brothers and sisters are ready and not unprepared." She nods her head but still didn't like it.

Back to Earth

Sean unfortunately got an earful from Mikoto since Padme had told her what happened and was getting a lecture from her. Sean just groans already planing on getting back at Padme for this. Temari was also told but unlike Padme and Mikoto she was ok with this since she knew her husband wouldn't have brought their son into this unless he knew he was prepared.

Meanwhile with Kushina she was seen in the cemetery looking at her husbands grave with a sad expression on her face. Then she hears, "You know coming here everyday isn't going to change anything." She turns around and sees Sean with his hood down smiling at her. She smiles and replies, "I know I just wish that he was still here and we could have raised Naruto together like we both wanted. The one thing I wanted in life more then anything was taken away from me because I was weak." Sean hugs her from behind much to her surprise and listened as he said, "Your not weak Kushina what happened that night was something no one could have prepared for. Naruto is just happy to have you now and nothing was taken you still have him thats all the matters now." She smiled and turned around and hugged him back. She was grateful that Sean had taken care of Naruto for all these years and recently she found herself becoming attracted to him because of his kind heart. She was only a few years older then him but that attraction was there nonetheless but didn't know how to process it.

Later back at the house Kushina was talking with Temari about these feeling along with Celeste who was a couple months pregnant right now. Temari just grins at her and replies, "Let me ask you this when you and Sean first met did you have these feelings?" Kushina replies, "No I was in love with Minato back then I only saw Sean as a good friend why?" Temari still grinning replies, "I think the truth is you did have a thing for him back then but when Minato saved you from the cloud ninja you had stronger feelings for him instead but since he's been dead for 16 years and you being kidnaped by Jack those old feelings resurfaced again and you don't know what to do." Kushina had to admit she had a good point but asked, "Ok maybe I did but what do I do now I mean yes I'm becoming attracted to him again but I don't want Naruto to think I'm replacing his real father with another one." Celeste being the most silent speaks up, "From what I understand Naruto already sees Sean as a father since he's raised him since the night you were kidnaped so I don't think he's a problem maybe you should do what I did and talk about these feelings with him and see what happens." Kushina takes a deep breath and walks out to find him.

Sean is seen in the old archive room looking for an old city of Egypt called Hamunaptra the city of the dead in one of the scrolls when he hears the door open. He looks up to see Kushina with a nervous look on her face and says, "Hey what are you doing here Kushina?" She replies, "I uh wanted to talk to about something." Sean replies with a smirk, "Oh yeah about what some old feeling you have for me?" Her eyes widen and stutters making him chuckle and says, "Come on you think I haven't noticed? I have 11 wives who all acted the same way as you are now before we got married."

She sighs and says, "Ok yes I've been having these feelings as of late but what about you do you feel the same for me do you find me attractive?" Sean grins and replies, "Kushina only an absolute idiot wouldn't think that. When Minato asked you for your hand in marriage I felt envious of him cause you are one most beautiful women of earth. I was happy for you both when you got married and you both were about to be parents and I know for a fact that if that night didn't happen you both would have had the greatest life you wanted." Kushina smiled but asked, "Thats sweet Sean but you didn't answer my question exactly. Do you have feelings for me now?" Sean walks up to her and put his left hand on her left cheek and said, "Does this answer your question?" He leaned forward and kissed her much to her joy and relief and accepted the kiss. He pulled back and smiles at her and she smiled back and said, "I honestly cant find the right words for everything you've done for me and my son only thing I can say is thank you." She leaned forward and kissed him again.

Naruto walks in and sees them kissing and grins glad to see his mother happy with a guy he looks up to as a father. He however ruins the moment by saying, "So when the wedding mom, dad?" They look at him and his mother asks, "I don't know whens yours with all those young girls to give me grandchildren?" Sean bursts out laughing since this was the hundredth time she did this to him. Naruto blushed like mad and said, "MOM!" She grins and says, "Don't start a battle with the someone who can kick your ass every time especially when it comes to pranks little man." Sean adds, "I take her word on this one man she's scary when it comes to pranks when she was your age she panted the hokage monument in broad daylight." Naruto looks to her and bursts out laughing. Kushina giggles and turns back to Sean and pulls him in for another kiss.

 **Authors note: HAPPY NEW YEARS FELLOW WRITERS AND READERS. Sorry I haven't updated as of late but I** **almost lost my inspiration but saw the new star wars movie and got it back and decided to bring it out today. till later bye**


	19. Authors note

Authors Note

Ok since for some odd reason I'm unable to make new stories I've been forced to make a second account. Dragonlord02. I dont know why this is happening but it is so I have to improvise. It could be that perhaps an error has occurred and this could take a long time. If thats the case. If and when this is fixed I will upload all my new stories back to this account. Until then I have to do it this way.


End file.
